


Nightmare Cage

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: End of the World, F/M, M/M, bill just being a downright prick, child bride, gladiator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher finally won, the rift is open, and the world is ending. But Gravity Falls is spared the end, ruled over by Bill Cipher. What plans could he have for their town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after watching The Last Mabelcorn, so anything that took place after it hasn't happened yet. We'll put this as a day or so after the road trip.
> 
> Gravity Falls is (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“No!” Dipper tried to run forward, but Ford held him back, a grim expression on his face. In front of them was Gideon, standing beside a circle of blue fire, which had Mabel trapped and struggling to breathe. “Please, don't hurt her! We'll do whatever you want!”  
  
“That's right.” Bill said, his voice mixing with Gideon's. “You will do whatever I want to save your precious sister.” He cackled. “You should take notes on how to be a decent brother, Sixer, this kind of self-sacrifice for the sake of a sibling is just the kind of thing you needed to learn, eh?”  
  
“Dipper.” Ford knelt next to hi, trying to keep him from running forward. “We'll have to trick him.” He said quietly. “I'll get out the rift and distract him, you attack him and force him out of Gideon somehow. Once he's out, the flames should vanish.”  
  
Dipper looked out at them again, pursing his lips. Take the rift out of the protection of the Shack? They had to, even if it was a trick, to make Bill seem like he was getting what he wanted. And he knew he could beat Gideon, he'd done it before. He nodded and then watched Ford walk inside to get the rift.  
  
Grunkle Stan had left town on a vacation, on Ford's insistence, and left the kids with Ford. (Mostly he wanted him out of the way during the impending battle.) Then for some reason Waddles woke up screaming from a nightmare and ran outside, and Mabel had chased after him. A nightmare...of course. Bill had used Mabel's precious pig to trick her into leaving the barrier.  
  
“Tick tock, Pine Tree.” Bill drawled in Gideon's Southern accent. “I don't know much long Shooting Star can last!”  
  
“G-Great Uncle Ford is getting the rift now!” Dipper said nervously. “He'll give it to you, so just--”  
  
“No.” Bill said coolly.  
  
“What?” Dipper stared blankly.  
  
“HE won't give it to me. YOU will.” Bill smirked. “One person only, and I don't want to risk Sixer trying to trick me with that damn plate in his head. I'm done playing games, Pine Tree. Either you give it to me by yourself or Shooting Star dies.” The flames grew a bit in size.  
  
“O-Okay!” Dipper held out a hand. “I-I'll do as you say!” He looked at Ford as he returned. “Great Uncle Ford...he said that I have to give it, alone.”  
  
Ford cringed. “He saw right through our plan...”  
  
“Aside from it being predictable, this kid has REALLY good hearing.” Bill remarked. “Now, give him the rift, Sixer.”  
  
Ford hesitated and Bill narrowed his eyes, the flames growing in size again so they could barely see Mabel. “NOW, Sixer. Or watch your niece die.”  
  
“Great Uncle Ford...” Dipper pleaded.  
  
“He's just going to kill us once he gets what he wants...” Ford gripped the casing.  
  
“Actually, I intend to keep you alive.” Bill corrected. “Now, give him the rift.”  
  
“I won't!” Ford shook his head. “I won't let you have your way!”  
  
“Stanford.” Bill scowled.  
  
“Great Uncle Ford...I'm sorry!” Dipper ran at him and slammed his body into his, surprising him and making them both fall over. The rift slipped from Ford's hand but didn't break and Dipper scooped it up, running out of the barrier.  
  
“Dipper, don't!” Ford stood up and went after him.  
  
“I can't lose Mabel!” Dipper cried, running to where Gideon stood, Bill's eyes narrowing in excitement as he got closer.  
  
“Dipper, don't give it to him!” Ford yelled.  
  
Dipper ignored him and stopped in front of Gideon. “L-Lower the flames. Then I'll give it to you.”  
  
Bill smirked and held up a hand, the flames going down to almost nothing, but still there to keep Mabel in place. “Now for your part of the deal, Pine Tree.”  
  
Dipper swallowed nervously and shakily held out the rift. Bill greedily snatched it up and laughed maniacally as the flames disappeared completely. Dipper ran to Mabel's side and knelt next to her. “Mabel! Mabel, please wake up!”  
  
“Nnhn...” Mabel started to wake and then coughed as Dipper helped her sit up. “Dipper? What happened? I ran outside...there was Gideon...he had Waddles, so I tried to punch him and then...everything was blue and I couldn't breathe!”  
  
“Mabel...that wasn't Gideon.” Dipper said, shaking his head.  
  
“Is she alright?” Ford ran to them and knelt down.  
  
“Great Uncle Ford, where's--” Dipper looked at him and was cut off by Bill's loud cackling. They looked up and saw Gideon floating in the air, holding the rift.  
  
“Gideon?” Mabel pushed herself to her feet.  
  
“Hey, Sixer, Pine Tree, Shooting Star! Guess what?!” Bill said gleefully. “I'm throwing a BIG party!” He threw the rift down, where it hit the ground from his current height and broke open. “And you're ALL invited.” He said darkly as the sky started to turn red and dark figures began to pour out of the rift.  
  
“No!” Ford stood up and ran at the newly-made portal.  
  
“Oh yeah, don't need this anymore! Here, catch!” Bill said. Ford looked up to see Gideon falling to the ground and gasped, skidding over mid-run to catch the unconscious child. High above, Bill was changing form into something Dipper had only seen in his nightmares.  
  
It could almost pass for human, if it wasn't for the sharp teeth and golden skin. He was tall and thin and dressed in a golden-yellow suit with a black bowtie and gloves, and his hair switched styles three times before it finally settled on a short cut. Then he summoned his cane and flew to the monsters coming out of the portal. “Do as you like with the rest of the wold, but this town is mine.” He informed them. The monsters laughed and then dispersed quickly, more of them pouring out like ants.  
  
Ford stepped back with Gideon in his arms, his fingers itching for his gun. He finally shifted the sleeping boy in his arms and pulled his gun out, firing on monsters as they came out.  
  
“I wouldn't do that, Sixer! Look behind you!” Bill said coldly. Ford turned and gasped, seeing Dipper and Mabel held aloft by what looked like harpies. The way they held the struggling children, he'd shoot them before the harpies. “Put the gun down or I give these two to the harpies to play with!”  
  
“Bill!” Dipper squirmed. “You said...you wouldn't kill us!”  
  
“You automatically assume they'll kill you.” Bill hummed, hooking his fingers behind his back and flying over. “Silly Pine Tree, you'll be lucky if they decide to do that!”  
  
“Alright, Cipher!” Ford gripped his gun and then carefully knelt down, setting the gun down. “You win.”  
  
“Good.” Cipher pointed his finger at it and the gun burst into flames. Ford quickly stepped back from it. “You can go back into your shack – take him with you – and I'll let you know when I want you to come out.” Bill grinned. “Until you see the sign, just live your lives as if the rest of the world **isn't** in peril!”  
  
Ford looked at Gideon and then looked back at Bill. “Doesn't this boy have a home?”  
  
“Oh, sure. But he was living in jail until he made a deal with me.” Bill gestured to Dipper and Mabel, who were being set down by the harpies. “Courtesy of these two. And I don't know if his parents WANT him back!” He laughed.  
  
“Let's just go inside.” Dipper said, running to hide behind Ford with Mabel.  
  
“Relax, kids. Like I said, just go about your day and ignore the big scary rift just outside your house that's conveniently right above the underground portal!” Bill beamed at them and made a shooing motion. “Go on, I'll give you a bit of relaxation time!”  
  
“Where's Waddles?!” Mabel cried.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Bill held out a hand and Waddles appeared in front of them. He looked around frantically before running into Mabel's outstretched arms. “There we go, the whole family!” He grinned.  
  
“Grunkle Stan isn't here.” Dipper breathed. “B-Bill, you won't let them hurt Grunkle Stan, will you?”  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow. “Eh, okay. While you're relaxing I'll go track down Stanley and bring him here. Call it payment for giving me the rift!” He grinned at him and then flicked his wrist. The group was thrown by an invisible force through the barrier and into the living room, the door shutting behind them.  
  
“What are we going to do?” Mabel asked, getting up from the floor.  
  
“...I don't know.” Ford stood up and walked over to the chair, gently laying Gideon down. “I have no idea how to fight him when he has so many cards like this.”  
  
Dipper walked over and looked out the window, staring at the tall figure flying in front of the rift, watching as the nightmare realm came into their world. “...What can we do?” He whispered.


	2. Ch 1: Cattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's kicking everyone out of their homes, but for what? Gideon finds the Pines are the only ones he can turn to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls is (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

It had been a week since Bill Cipher had taken over Gravity Falls. Gideon had woken up to find out what had happened and was silently sitting in shock at being not only tricked but used by the demon and had taken to sitting in a chair by the front window and watching out it at the red sky. Day or night, the color stayed the same. Dipper and Mabel weren't even sure the sun or moon could reach them anymore, the whole town had taken on a dark reddish hue.  
  
Dipper spent most of the days that week digging through the Journals for anything that could fight Bill Cipher, his body up against the triangle-shaped attic window. He looked out it every now and then, wondering where Bill was at that moment and if he'd found Grunkle Stan yet, but then went right back to his search.  
  
“How did you make him leave before?” Dipper asked Ford during a gloomy dinner at the end of the week.  
  
“It wouldn't work now.” Ford said, shaking his head as he poked at his food. “Not now that we're in the Nightmare Realm.”  
  
Dipper sighed and looked at Gideon and Mabel, both of which were poking at their food. Frowning, he stood up and took off his hat, throwing it down on the floor. “We're not just going to sit here and let him do what he wants, are we?! We can fight him!”  
  
“Dipper, he has all of the town under his control.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Not yet. He's not here right now, we can prepare a counter-strike!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“Sure, get the town to mob him like a witch, see how quickly he kills everyone.” Gideon said flatly. “It's not worth it, Pines. There's too many people he wouldn' care about killing if we did anythin' out of line.”  
  
“We can't just leave it, though! Our parents are out there!” Dipper gestured outside the shack. “If we don't beat Bill and force everyone back inside the Nightmare Realm...”  
  
Ford was about to speak when the door burst open and Grunkle Stan was shoved inside. “Here you go, kid! True to my word, I got your uncle!” Bill said, stepping in behind him. “Did you all miss me? Admit it, you missed me!”  
  
“What are you planning?” Dipper turned to face him, clenching his fists. Ford got up to help his bruised and barely conscious brother up, pulling him away from Bill.  
  
Bill walked over to Dipper and held out a hand, floating up the hat into his hand. He smoothed it out and then placed it on Dipper's head, leaning closer to him. “You'll see, Pine Tree.” He stepped back. “Alright, finish your meal and then pack anything you wanna keep, you're going to the Northwest manor!”  
  
“Why the Northwest manor?” Mabel asked.  
  
“It's the only place big enough to fit the whole town at once.” Bill grinned at her. “I'm doing some REMODELING!” He threw his arms up and blue flames started to surround the entire town, keeping people from leaving as they formed a giant blue-flame wall. “I'll be back to pick you and your belongings up tomorrow night.” He winked at them and then flew out.  
  
“But, how did he pass through the barrier?” Mabel asked.  
  
Ford shook his head, at a loss himself.  
  
“...I'm going to take the golf cart and take Gideon to his home.” Dipper looked at Gideon. “You'll...want to pack, I bet.”  
  
Gideon glanced away. “No point. I'd pack some clothes and that'd be it, most likely.”  
  
“That's reason enough. Besides...” Dipper went to the door and opened it, looking at the sky. “...This could be the last time you see them. You said yourself, there's too many people Bill wouldn't care about killing. And he would kill, just for the fun of it.”  
  
Gideon looked at his plate and sighed, getting up. “...I lost my appetite, anyway.”  
  
They walked out to the golf cart together and Dipper put in the key, starting it up. “...For what it's worth, I know about desperation making you do stupid things. You're not the only idiot in this golf cart to be tricked by Bill.”  
  
Gideon looked at him. “What did you deal for?”  
  
“Knowledge. He didn't give it, just used my body like a human sock puppet.” He gripped the steering wheel. “...Seat belt.”  
  
Gideon buckled up and Dipper did the same and then they were driving off towards Gideon's home – old home, he wasn't sure if it was home to him anymore.  
  
“I just don't understand...” Dipper said softly, glancing at the sky. “I've been to the future and...it wasn't this.”  
  
“The future is malleable, Pines.” Gideon said, staring ahead of them at the road. “Every little thing that happens in the present affects the future.”  
  
“Huh, I guess so.” Dipper sighed. “Or maybe...something stops this?”  
  
Gideon shrugged. “Certainly not us.”  
  
They pulled up in front of the Gleeful residence and Gideon hesitated as he stared at it. Dipper turned off the engine and pulled out the key, looking at him. “...Ready?”  
  
Gideon glanced away. “I...don't know.” He walked to the door and reached up, knocking twice. When there was no reply, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a key, turning it in the lock. “Mother? Father?” He said as he opened it and stepped in.  
  
Dipper followed him and bumped into Gideon's back when he stopped short. “Oof. Gideon?”  
  
Gideon didn't say anything, just turned and started to usher Dipper back to the door. “I don't need them. Mabel and I can make some new ones if we have to. You're not seeing that.”  
  
“Seeing what?” Dipper tried to see around him. “What happened? Are they here?”  
  
“Oh yeah. They're here, alrigh'. And I doubt they're going to be moving any time soon.” Gideon's eyes were trembling, but he was trying to sound strong. “Jus'...Jus' get back in the golf cart. Nothin' to see here.”  
  
“Gideon, what happened?” Dipper frowned, looking at him. To his surprise, Gideon gripped his shirt and started to sob into his shoulder, his body trembling. Confused, Dipper led Gideon out to the golf cart and helped him sit down. “Gideon?”  
  
“...ead.” Gideon said shakily, wiping at his eyes. “T-They're DEAD! M-Mother was hangin' from the ceiling fan and Father was on the couch with a hole in his chest!

Dipper looked at the house and then wrapped his arms around the younger boy. “Oh man...” From the sounds of it, it was a murder-suicide. What a thing to see when you first get home. “L-Look, you wait here, and I'll go get your clothes, okay?”  
  
Gideon glanced at him with red eyes and nodded, watching as Dipper raced inside. Dipper made sure not to look up or at the couch and passed through, entering a fancily-decorated bedroom. Passing a dressing room table, he saw signs of Gideon's previous plots and shook his head, going to the dresser and picking out a few different outfits. Then he headed out to rejoin Gideon, who was curled up in his seat and burying his head in his knees. He reached out and tapped his shoulder, handing him the clothes, and then got in beside him so they could drive home.  
  
**.**  
  
It was a silent drive, with Gideon staring blankly at the sky as Dipper drove. When they got back, he helped him out of the golf cart and opened the door for him. Seeing that he was looking a little green, he took him to the bathroom and, sure enough, Gideon stumbled to the toilet and threw up. Dipper stood behind him and held his hair out of the way, surprised at how long it actually was when it wasn't held up by the hairspray or something else.  
  
“Dipper?” Mabel walked over to look in at them. “What happened?”  
  
Dipper shook his head. “Not now, Mabel.”  
  
Mabel frowned and waited until Gideon was done. Then Dipper offered him a damp washcloth to wipe his mouth with. “Dipper?”  
  
“I shouldn't have taken him there.” Dipper said, helping Gideon up. “I should've just left it.”  
  
“Why?” Mabel asked.  
  
“...The Gleeful parents are dead, Mabel.” Dipper looked at Gideon. “From what Gideon described seeing, it was a murder-suicide.”  
  
Mabel gasped, looking at Gideon. “A-And you SAW that?”  
  
Gideon nodded, silently slipping from Dipper's comforting hand and leaving the bathroom. When Dipper and Mabel went to find him, he was sitting in his chair by the window again.  
  
“Poor kid.” Ford frowned, looking over at him after it was explained what happened. “First he's used by a demon, and now orphaned by his parents' own doing. It's no wonder he's so quiet.”  
  
“It's unnerving.” Stan said, rubbing at one of his bandages. “He was so noisy before, and now he barely speaks!”  
  
“Mabel, did you pack for me?” Dipper asked her.  
  
“Yeah.” Mabel sighed. “This is really depressing, though...phone!” She went to the phone and dialed a number. “Come on...please pick up...”  
  
Dipper walked over to her. “Calling mom and dad?”  
  
“Yeah.” Mabel nodded. “I'm just getting ringing, though...”  
  
Just then, the ringing cut off abruptly. Concerned, Mabel waited for the dial tone and then looked at Dipper. “Uh...I think the line just got cut.”  
  
“He's cut off contact with the outside.” Dipper breathed. “But, why?”  
  
“Simple, I didn't want anyone on the outside getting ideas and trying to come save you.” Bill appeared in the open doorway, still broken from his earlier visit. “I don't care what my friends deal with, but I certainly don't want any demon hunters coming here!”  
  
Dipper turned to him. “Why are you penning us in?!”  
  
“Psh. I don't have to answer to you.” Bill examined one of his gloved hands and then looked at Gideon. “Aww, what's wrong? You didn't go home, did you? I said not to.”  
  
Gideon buried his head in his hands.  
  
“You didn't...kill them, did you?” Dipper asked.  
  
“And lose some of my toys? Nah, they did that! With the world all going to Hell, Mother Dearest finally lost it, grabbed a gun and shot Bud Gleeful! Then she tried to run, but when the flames went up she decided she'd rather die than be stuck here!” Bill grinned. “Oh, it was great to watch! Such sadism from a seemingly-feeble woman! She was laughing as she shot him!”  
  
“Shut up!” Dipper snapped, moving closer.  
  
“Aww, I always admire your moxie, kid.” Bill smirked and reached out to pat his head. “It's so adorable!”  
  
“'Adorable'?” Dipper scowled, smacking his hand away. “I'm not 'adorable'!”  
  
“Suuure you are.” Bill grinned. “Ohhh, who wants a little lamby-lamby?” He sang.  
  
“SHUT UP!” Dipper shoved his chest.  
  
Bill stepped back from the force and then smirked. “Heh, it's amazing how brave you think you are, kid.” He reached out and gripped his chin. “But don't forget that you made a pact with me.”  
  
“Cipher!” Ford stood up. “Leave the boys alone! You said you would be back tomorrow!”  
  
“I did.” Bill hummed. “But then I had to intervene, so I decided to visit sooner.” He looked at Stan. “Well, you seem to be alive. Can't say the same for the guy that you were trying to protect, though.”  
  
Stan glared at him, one hand gripping his chair to prepare to push himself up. Bill laughed and then patted Dipper's head before vanishing.  
  
“We're like cattle to him.” Ford walked over to Dipper. “He'll never see us as a threat. But, he apparently does fear demon hunters. That's why he cut off contact.” He looked at Dipper. “If we could escape somehow and find one...we might have a chance.”  
  
“Cattle...” Dipper frowned. “That's why he's rounding everyone up and putting them in one place.” He looked at Gideon. “...You okay?”  
  
Gideon shook his head, his head still buried in his hands as he curled up tightly on the chair. Dipper sighed and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “So...since Grunkle Stan is back and Great Uncle Ford won't be using his room, I guess Gideon can't be in Great Uncle Ford's room. Mabel, do you mind...?”  
  
Mabel looked reluctant. “Oh...alright, as long as he doesn't do anything like watch me dress.”  
  
“I don't think he's watching anything but the back of his hands and the sky.” Stan remarked. “I've never seen him so...broken.”  
  
“Well, considering what he saw, can you blame him?” Ford asked. “Imagine if you came home and found our parents dead!”  
  
Stan scoffed and looked away. “...I'd mourn them, I guess.” He admitted after a bit. “Mom more than dad.”  
  
“It's just one night, anyway.” Dipper sighed, looking at the clock. “We still have some time...we should go check on the others. Y'know, since he knocked out all communication, I'm guessing that means cell phones, too.”  
  
“They might be busy packing. We'll see them at the manor.” Stan said, sighing heavily. “I hate this. I really hate this.”  
  
“We all do.” Ford nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have our first two casualties of the end of the world!


	3. Ch 2: Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day, and everyone has to leave their homes. There's some kind of extra hostility between Dipper and Bill that the others don't share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> Here's a picture I did a while back based on a certain scene in the previous chapter!  
> http://zonerobotnik.tumblr.com/post/129688543442/gideon-what-happened-dipper-frowned-looking

“Dipper? C'mon, time to get up.” Mabel said, leaning over him and shaking him awake. “Everyone else is up, and you don't want Bill to be here before you do, do you?”  
  
Dipper sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. “Does it even matter?” He mumbled, climbing out of bed and heading for the door.  
  
“Dipper?” He looked over and saw Mabel holding his hat. “You forgot this?”  
  
“...Just leave it.” He walked downstairs and joined the other three. To his relief, Gideon seemed a bit better from yesterday – having him cry himself to sleep in Dipper's arms was...unnerving.  
  
“Mornin'.” Gideon said as he slowly stirred his oatmeal. “Though the only reason we know it is mornin' is because of the clocks...”  
  
Dipper walked over to serve himself some oatmeal. “...Sleep okay?”  
  
Gideon made a vague sound and wriggled his fingers horizontally. “Ish.”  
  
Dipper nodded, looking over at Mabel and Waddles coming to join them at the table. “How you doing?”  
  
“Oh, I'm doing alright. Just...worrying for the future.” She sighed, sitting down in her seat. “I wonder what he meant by 'remodeling'?”  
  
“We'll find out, I guess.” Dipper shrugged, going back to his food as Mabel served hers.  
  
They finished their meal in silence and then washed the dishes before they sat around the kitchen table to wait. Well, some of them did. Stan found the living room chair and Gideon went back to his seat by the window.  
  
“What do you think will happen to us?” Dipper asked Ford.  
  
“...Honestly, aside from letting his friends out I don't know. I thought he would kill us, to be completely honest with you.” Ford folded his hands together on the table. “I didn't think he'd grow fond enough of the town to keep it for himself.”  
  
“He's back.” Gideon spoke up. The others stood up from their seats and Dipper walked over to stand in front of the door as it opened.  
  
“Hey, flesh-sacks!” Bill greeted. “Ready to move?”  
  
“Yeah.” They all said in unison.  
  
Bill looked at them all and then stopped on Dipper, frowning. “Pine Tree, where's your hat?”  
  
“I left it. It's not something I want to keep.” Dipper said coolly.  
  
Bill smirked and vanished, reappearing with Dipper's hat. “Aww, but it's what makes you 'pine tree', Pine Tree!” He pulled it onto Dipper's head and patted his shoulder. “Don't lose it, now!”  
  
Now Gideon understood why he had been so aggressive with the hat before. It seemed to symbolize Bill's power over him, and by removing it he was showing defiance without doing anything that he could be punished for. Dipper glared at Bill and then walked over to grab his bags, the glare never leaving his face.  
  
“Alright, then!” Bill clapped his hands together. “Let's move on out, now! Hup-two-three-go!” He spread his arm out, nodding to the group.  
  
Mabel grabbed her bags and Waddles' leash and walked out, head held high. She wouldn't be beaten down by Bill. She wouldn't! Ford and Stan went next, Ford supporting Stan's weight as well as grabbing his own bags. Stan had his own bags, which were mostly filled with precious memories with the twins. Gideon climbed off his chair and grabbed his small bag with the only belongings he had and followed them out, pausing in his path when he noticed Dipper wasn't out yet. He turned to see Dipper and Bill having some kind of a face-off, with Dipper scowling and Bill looking amused. Then Bill floated Dipper's bags up and kissed Dipper's cheek, shoving him out the door and throwing his bags at him with a cackle.  
  
“Darn it, Bill!” Dipper knocked his bags off him and got up, glaring at the demon as he closed the door to the Shack.  
  
“Now, now. Do you need some help up?” Bill walked over to him, his heels making no sound on the ground it touched, the grass he stepped on crumbling away into burnt dust from the flames that appeared and then vanished with each step.  
  
“I don't need YOUR help!” Dipper got up and grabbed his bags, turning and running after his family. Bill laughed as he ran off, making no move to follow. Gideon looked from one to the other one more time before he followed Dipper. Something had happened between those two beyond just the puppet thing.  
  
It was just a bizarre pilgrimage. As they left the shack and got onto the main road, they saw a long line of people with others joining it at the same time they did. No one seemed to be saying anything, just trudging on ahead to the Northwest manor silently, wondering what their fate was to be.  
  
“Mabel?” They heard a voice say and Mabel was relieved to see Candy and Grenda joining the crowd. “Oh, thank goodness! We thought that he would have...”  
  
“No, I'm okay!” Mabel hugged her friends tightly, then broke off so as not to hold up the line.  
  
“Is that Gideon with you?” Grenda asked.  
  
“Long story.” Mabel shook her head. “I'll tell you later.”  
  
“Why is everyone being brought to the Northwest manor? He scared everyone when he suddenly appeared and said for us to pack anything we wanted to keep!” Candy looked at her bags. “I ran out of bags...”  
  
“Something about it being big enough to hold the whole town while he did some 'remodeling'.” Mabel sighed. “No clue.” She looked at Dipper. “Brobro? Any idea?”  
  
“No.” Dipper shook his head. “He hasn't given me any kind of hint. Says it's a surprise.”  
  
“A Bill surprise is a bad surprise.” Mabel cringed.  
  
Everyone had to agree on that one. After they walked a bit longer in silence, Gideon looked at Dipper. “Why does he treat you so different?” He asked. “He seems to focus most of his teasing on you.”  
  
“I don't want to talk about it.” Dipper glanced away. “He just...likes how resilient I am, I guess. Beating me up while possessing my body wasn't enough for him, he has to mess with me mentally, too. I can hardly sleep without him invading my dreams.”  
  
“Sounds rough.” Gideon frowned. “I never had it that bad.”  
  
“Of course not.” Dipper shook his head. “You didn't fight him in your uncle's mind and get his attention.”  
  
Gideon nodded. “That's true.”  
  
“Besides,” Dipper looked at Ford. “He's been terrorizing my family for thirty years.”

Gideon looked at Ford as well, then glanced away. “...I don't remember what happened when Bill was taking over my body. Did I hurt anyone?”  
  
“You captured Mabel's pig and nearly suffocated Mabel in blue fire, but that was all Bill. Not you.” Dipper assured him.  
  
“I woulda never hurt Mabel. Not her.” Gideon shook his head. “And you've been so nice to me, even though I was terrible to you. I don' deserve your kindness.”  
  
“Hey, you've come around.” Dipper smiled. “We gave Pacifica another chance too, and now we're friends.”  
  
“That's good to hear.” Gideon looked ahead of them. “Considering how we're gonna be stuck with her for as long as Bill Cipher needs us to be.”  
  
Dipper nodded, looking at the building looming in the distance. He could see that the Northwests had tried to close the gates, but Bill had blown them open so they couldn't – and maybe also as a show of force, to make them obey. He REALLY liked showing off his powers.  
  
When they arrived, Dipper found himself knocked back a few steps by a frantic Pacifica. “You're okay! I was so worried! When that _thing_ showed up after the fire appeared I worried about if he'd done anything to you!”  
  
“Nothing I can't recover from.” Dipper gently moved her arms from around his neck. “Do you have enough rooms for everyone?”  
  
“I don't know...we might have to put some people in the ballroom together.” Pacifica looked worried. “What is that thing, Dipper?”  
  
“A demon.” Dipper pulled away from her and walked over to look out at the town below from their vantage point. “And I let it have what it wanted.” He hung his head.  
  
“Dipper...” Mabel walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You had no choice. He was going to kill me. Isn't that what you said?”  
  
“Doesn't stop me from feeling guilty.” Dipper said softly. “If I could've saved you and not given him what he wanted...”  
  
“Hey, what's going on?!” Someone yelled. Dipper looked over to see blue flames appearing in the place of the broken gates, keeping them inside.  
  
“I just need you all to sit tight for a few days, that's all! I'll let you out when I'm done!” Bill said cheerfully as he hovered over the flames. “Have a good night!” He flew off to the town, his prisoners now trapped for sure.  
  
“Okay, let's calm down and try to make a head-count.” Ford said, looking around. “Dipper, you know everyone. Why don't you walk around and tell me if anyone is missing?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded and started to walk among the crowd, counting heads and taking mental notes. From what he saw, the only ones missing were Gideon's parents and...”McGucket.” He breathed. “McGucket's not here. Did he get out?” He headed back to Ford. “So, uh...we're only missing three people, two confirmed dead and the third one is unknown.”  
  
“Who's the third one?” Ford asked.  
  
“Fiddleford H. McGucket.”  
  
Ford froze, his eyes widening. How long had it been since he'd heard that name said? Since he'd seen that face? “If anyone would know to get out before the flames...it's him.” He whispered.  
  
Dipper nodded, glancing away. “He tried to warn me that the portal was opening...I didn't listen. I haven't seen him since then.”

Ford sighed and then looked around. “Well, let's find a room before they're all taken.” He nodded to the others, walking past Preston angrily ranting about his home not being a hotel, who does Bill think he is, he was going to make Bill pay for this. “He keeps that up, he's going to be the first to die.” Ford muttered, shaking his head.  
  
“Not like he can kick us out. He's just blowing hot air.” Stan sighed heavily. “The whole world's going to Hell and he's still focused on himself.”  
  
“Typical Northwest.” Ford nodded. “His dad was just as bad.”  
  
“Pride's a big thing for this family.” Gideon said quietly. “Even if they end up killing themselves for it.  
  
Dipper and Mabel shifted uncomfortably and Stan pursed his lips tightly. “What do you mean?” Dipper asked.  
  
“My mother was a Northwest. How my father kept her pinned down under his thumb I'll never know, but she apparently figured out how to fight back and killed him and then herself. I suppose she couldn't live with herself, or she was going to kill herself before a monster killed her.” Gideon glanced away. “I didn't even know we had a gun in the house...”  
  
Mabel set down her bags and wrapped her arms around him. “Oh, Gideon...I'm sorry. You've been needing this, and I...I kept focusing on the past! I'm so terrible!”  
  
Gideon closed his eyes and leaned into the hug, his shoulders trembling.  
  
“Gideon? Is that li'l Gideon?” An unfamiliar voice said. The group look up to see a creepy-looking guy with glowing eyes smiling at them. “It is you!”  
  
“Ghost-eyes.” Gideon gently moved Mabel's arms and ran to him, the man opening him arms for him to run into as he knelt down to his level.  
  
“Who's that?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Judging by the outfit, I'd say a fellow inmate.” Stan pointed out. “Looks like he made a friend in that place. Whoa, hey, where you going?!” He called, noticing them starting to walk off together.  
  
“I'll be back! I'm just going to talk to some people!” Gideon promised, looking over the shoulder of the man carrying him.  
  
“How will he know where our room is?” Ford sighed.  
  
“He'll find us. Let's get settled in then we can have someone go out and find him.” Stan shrugged, walking on.  
  
Mabel picked up her bags. “He seems nice. Gideon certainly didn't find him anything to worry about.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “His eyes glowed, though. So weird.” He walked on with the others.  
  
After they got settled into a guest room, which Dipper theorized had been remodeled by Bill to be a like a hotel room since he doubted the Northwests had bathrooms and two beds and a sofa for every single guest room, Dipper and Mabel ventured out to locate Gideon. He wasn't too hard to find – they just had to look for the crowd of orange jumpsuits. As they got closer, they saw Gideon actually genuinely smiling as he sat on “Ghost-eye”'s arm in the middle of the crowd of inmates.  
  
“Y'all are just too nice, really.” Gideon was saying to the inmates. “You've always been there for me in my hard times. I just..I want you to know that. From the bottom of my heart, thank y'all.”  
  
“Aww, Gideon."  
“We'll always be there for you, Gideon.”  
“No one deserves as much pain that you have endured this past week.”  
“We love you, li'l Gideon.”  
  
“Maybe we should come back later.” Mabel whispered to Dipper, tugging on his sleeve. Dipper nodded and the two slipped away without Gideon's notice, leaving him with his friends from the prison. “Let's go see if we can find Wendy.” She suggested.  
  
“I saw her earlier, she waved when I was doing head-count.” Dipper nodded. “It'll be nice to talk to her and Soos, though. I'm glad his aunt is okay.”  
  
Mabel nodded. “So...you really couldn't find McGucket?”  
  
“Yeah, he's gone.” Dipper nodded, then waved as he approached Soos. “Hey, Soos!”  
  
“Oh, dudes, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you!” Soos threw his arms around Dipper and Mabel. “I was seriously freaked out when the triangle dude showed up at my place and told me to start packing up! Only, he's not a triangle dude anymore, which is weird.”  
  
“That's only one of his forms.” Dipper said, glancing away. “He has...a lot. More than he's shown me in the Mindscape, he said.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Mabel asked worriedly.  
  
“Yeah, we're okay!” Soos nodded. “He didn't hurt us, just told us to pack up to come here! Don't know why.”  
  
Dipper frowned and looked around until he saw Pacifica passing by. “Pacifica!” Dipper slipped out of the hug and ran to her. “Pacifica, I need to get a good view of the town. Can you show me a good place?”  
  
“There's a balcony in my room.” Pacifica nodded, taking his hand and leading him past the crowds and up the stairs to her bedroom. “You know something about what's going on, don't you?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper glanced away. “I caused it. He was going to kill Mabel if I didn't give him what he wanted, so I gave him the final piece for his big master plan. And now?” He gestured out a window at the sky. “Welcome to the Nightmare Realm, Pacifica.”  
  
“So, you know that...thing?” Pacifica glanced at the window.  
  
“Were you there during Mabel's puppet show?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yeah, it was weird. Though kind of funny when stuff started blowing up.” She chuckled.  
  
“Remember when I was running around on-stage after Mabel, and she was holding my book?” Dipper looked at her. “That wasn't me. I mean, it was...but I wasn't in control of it. That was the demon Bill Cipher, using my body to try to get what he wanted.”  
  
“The book?” Pacifica frowned.  
  
Dipper sighed. “No...something in the book. Information. And then a bunch of stuff happened and my other great uncle came out of a portal and when the portal opened a rift appeared and that's what Bill needed, so we hid it from him. Until last week, at least.” He rubbed his arm, sighing.  
  
“So, how did he even get control of your body?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“I was stupid and made a deal with him. He'd help me get something I was desperately trying to get and was about to lose forever and I would give him a puppet. He never said until the deal was made that he wanted my body.” Dipper shuddered a bit, glancing away. “Ever since then, he's been harassing me, toying with my mind. And he still is, when he's not busy doing...whatever.”  
  
Pacifica opened her bedroom door. “How did you even meet this guy?” She asked, leading him to the balcony and opening the doors.  
  
“Honestly? Your, uh, cousin summoned him.” Dipper stood at the railing. “Oh man...what is he doing down there?”  
  
“Gideon?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I can see that happening, I guess.” She paused. “when did I say we were cousins?”“Gideon told us that his mother was a Northwest before marrying his father. I assumed that meant you were cousins.” Dipper glanced at her. “She's dead, by the way. Killed her husband and then herself.”  
  
Pacifica sucked in a breath. “...Does Gideon know?”  
  
“He's the one that told me.” Dipper looked back at the activity below. “Looks like he's got some of his friends with him, they're destroying the houses down there. But, the Shack is pretty far off from the rest, so why would he need us to clear out?” He frowned.  
  
“I...better go find him.” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“Don't, he's with his prison friends right now.” Dipper shook his head. “Wow, they're working fast.”  
  
“When will they be done, do you think?” Pacifica sighed. “Whatever they're planning.”  
  
Dipper shrugged and turned away from the view. “So, how are your friends taking this?”  
  
Pacifica sighed. “Badly. Everyone is wondering if we're going to be eaten.”  
  
“Bill assured me that he wouldn't kill anyone in Gravity Falls.” Dipper sighed. “No idea what he's gonna do instead.”  
  
Pacifica turned away from the view as well. “Well...let's go find the others. Did he bury the bodies?”  
  
“No.” Dipper shook his head. “No time, and he was in no state to. I honestly didn't look.” He headed for the door. “You're right, though. I need to tell Great Uncle Ford about what I saw.”  
  
“'Ford?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “Both of them end with 'ford' in their first names?”  
  
“Uh, no. Long story, but Grunkle Stan is Stanley and Great Uncle Ford is the real Stanford.” Dipper explained.  
  
“...Okay, so I'm guessing the 'real Stanford' is the one that came through the portal and caused the rift?” Pacifica walked over to the door as well.  
  
“Yes.” Dipper nodded. “That's it exactly.”  
  
Pacifica sighed. “And I thought my family history was a mess.”  
  
“Yeah, no kidding.” Dipper chuckled nervously  
  
They returned to the group and saw that Gideon had rejoined them. “It's great that you have so many sweet friends!” Mabel was saying. “They said that they love you!”  
  
“Yeah...” Gideon nodded, his smile faltering. “Which is more than mother ever did.”  
  
“Look, this may sound cold but you have to stop dwelling on them. What's dead is gone.” Stan placed a hand on Gideon's shoulder. “We need to prove we're strong by moving on. Otherwise, we'll just spiral into our own depressions and end up like them.”  
  
“You're one to talk.” Ford remarked, glancing up at his book.  
  
“That's different, you were still alive!” Stan looked at him, then noticed Dipper coming in. “Oh, hey!”  
  
Dipper nodded, then walked into the room. “So...he's taking down the buildings, and I can see the start of some kind of huge structure. No idea what it is yet, but it's big enough to take apart the town for.”  
  
“Can't be anything good.” Ford frowned.  
  
Dipper nodded. “Unfortunately, he hasn't given me any hints, though he sure takes the time to harass me when he can.” He scowled.  
  
Mabel frowned. “Well, whatever he's doing, we're not just going to sit down and watch, are we?”  
  
“Unfortunately, Mabel, the time to do anything to stop it was before he trapped us in this place.” Ford shook his head. “We're stuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to show Dipper going around to everyone and honestly he just talked to a few people that he knew and they confirmed everyone for him. Ford just assumed Dipper knew everyone. *shrugs*


	4. Ch 3: The Big Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is wracked with guilt and Bill shows Dipper what he's planning. Outside, McGucket is making his own plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The Northwests were obviously unhappy that their personal chefs had to cook food for everyone, but by the time dinner came around it was just like the night that Dipper and Pacifica had battled the lumberjack ghost. Of course, Ford and the inmates were all new additions, and a lot of people were shocked to meet Stanford Pines' brother, who was also Stanford Pines? By the end of THAT explanation, they were reaching for the bottles.  
  
After dinner was over, everyone retreated to their rooms, wanting sleep now in case of Cipher returning the next morning. Ford took the couch while Stan and Mabel took one bed and Dipper and Gideon took the other. They seemed to be sleeping together a lot lately...  
  
Dipper was woken by the weight shifting on the bed and opened a groggy eye to see Gideon slipping out of the room by himself. Frowning, he pushed off the covers and went out after him, closing the door as he left. He looked around until he finally found Gideon by the gates, staring up at the flames.  
  
“Gideon!” He called, walking out to him. “Why aren't you asleep?”  
  
“Couldn't sleep. How can you, with this nightmare out your window?” Gideon gestured to the sky.  
  
“I've had worse nightmares since I made that pact with Bill.” Dipper walked over and stopped next to him. “Sometimes...they're about if Mabel hadn't beaten him that day. If he'd gotten his way...” He shivered, wrapping his arms around his chest. “But we only postponed the inevitable, it looks like. He won, and there's nothing we can do anymore.”  
  
“This is my fault.” Gideon looked down. “If I hadn't summoned him in the first place...”  
  
“You're not the first idiot to be tricked by Bill, Gideon.” Dipper told him. “You found the circle in my great uncle's book, remember? He summoned him thirty years ago, and was fooled by his tricks and lies into almost letting this happen sooner.” He gestured to the sky. “You and I would've never been born, if he hadn't found out the truth and shut down the portal.”  
  
“That doesn't help me feel any better. For a petty reason, I summoned the demon back into this world and undid what he managed to do, allowed what he managed to stop.” Gideon walked closer to trhe shifting flames, looking through them to the outside. “And then...I almost killed Mabel.”  
  
“HE almost killed Mabel.” Dipper corrected firmly. “HE attacked Mabel with my body, too. HE used us both. We aren't at fault for what HE made us do.”  
  
Gideon looked at him. “...Why are you being so nice to me, anyway? I tried to kill you.”  
  
“And I put you in jail.” Dipper shrugged. “Considering the situation, I think we can put grudges aside and say we're even.”  
  
“That's true.” Gideon looked at the sky again. “No time for grudge-matches anymore...”  
  
“We have to band together if we're going to beat Bill.” Dipper extended a hand to him. “So, what do you say? You with us?”  
  
Gideon glanced at him and then turned fully, taking his hand in his. “...Alright. I'm in. Do we have a plan?”  
  
“Not yet.” Dipper admitted. “But we'll think of one, together. Let's go back, we'll need to rest if we're going to plan tomorrow.”  
  
Gideon nodded and followed Dipper back to the room. They found Ford standing outside the door, waiting for them. “It's not good to be wandering off on your own.” Ford told them. “If you're going out, then go out together and make sure someone knows where you are. Your sister woke up and saw you were gone, started panicking. I told her to go back to bed and I'd find you.”  
  
“Sorry, Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper said apologetically. “We'll go back to bed now.”  
  
They stepped in and found Mabel sitting on their bed, looking annoyed. “Okay, what's up?” Dipper asked.  
  
“You didn't move on from me and start flirting with my brother, did you?” Mabel asked. “Because that's just weird.”  
  
“Move on from...?” Gideon looked confused by the very notion.  
  
Dipper blinked and then laughed. “No, no. He was just having guilt issues and we talked about it, that's all! Gosh, Mabel, you assume the weirdest stuff! Go back to bed!” He lightly shoved her off their bed. Mabel landed safely and climbed back into bed next to Stan.  
  
“Just making sure you two weren't making out.” Mabel said, turning to look at them. “I'm watching you, buster.”  
  
Gideon sighed and climbed into their bed, Dipper next to him. “Mabel, my marshmallow, my heart is still only for you. Even if you won't return my feelings.” He told her, laying his head down on his pillow.  
  
Mabel sighed, relaxing a bit. “Well...alright, then.” She turned away.  
  
“Don't be weird, sis.” Dipper chuckled, then lay his head down, sighing. “Besides, Bill would kill him.” He mumbled under his breath.  
  
They drifted off to sleep, Dipper listening as Gideon's breaths turned to one of a sleeping person beside him before he closed his eyes and let himself drift away.  
  
It didn't last long. He suddenly awoke and sat up, noticing that all sound had gone away. He looked around and found himself alone in a monochrome world. Then the bedroom door opened slightly and a black hand beckoned to him silently. Frowning, he climbed out of bed and walked over to the door, staring at the beckoning hand silently before pushing the door open more and staring at the golden figure on the other side.  
  
“Come with me, Pine Tree.” Bill cooed, offering his hand. When Dipper didn't take it, he suddenly moved forward and knelt down, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and lifting him.  
  
“H-Hey!” Dipper thrashed in his hold. “Let me go, Bill!”  
  
“Aw, but didn't you want some questions answered?” Bill asked. “And here I was going to show you what I'm working on!” Dipper stopped thrashing, and Bill chuckled before carrying him away. “That's what I thought. Come along, Pine Tree! I'm sure you'll like my plan!”  
  
“Maybe not.” Dipper grumbled, struggling in his hold.  
  
Bill chuckled and easily walked through the flames at the gate, strolling down the cliff. “It'll be great. Everyone all in one place! I'm building a playground for all my little pets!” He smiled at Dipper. “You'll be special, though. I'll keep you with me always.”  
  
“Wonderful. Just what I always wanted.” Dipper said dryly, resting his head on Bill's shoulder with a huff.  
  
Bill reached the bottom of the cliff and then set Dipper down. “Here we are!” He gestured in front of them. Dipper turned and gasped.  
  
What he saw looked almost like a Roman arena, and the woods had been mostly cleared away so he could see a golden castle that was standing where the Mystery Shack was. It looked like nothing of Gravity Falls remained but the Northwest Manor, their prison. “What have you done?” Dipper whispered.  
  
“I couldn't risk anyone slipping away, could I?” Bill hummed, then glanced away. “Anyone who hasn't already, that is. I'll find him, though. He's most likely the only one that could actually stop me at this point, but I'll catch him and throw him in with the rest of them.”  
  
Dipper looked at Bill. “...You mean McGucket. The missing one?”  
  
Bill glanced at him. “He's known about my plans for thirty years, though he didn't remember them thanks to his machine. He never forgot me, though. And he kept trying to warn you and Ford and anyone else. Of course...” He cackled. “Hard to warn someone when you're speaking in demonic tongues!”  
  
Dipper frowned, recalling the babbling that McGucket had done before. “...That wasn't just gibberish, then?”  
  
“No, no. Ol' Fiddle has always been really smart and even when he lost his head he never forgot me! Even if he tried to wipe his memory of helping to build the portal, he never forgot what he saw when he accidentally stuck his head inside!” Bill grinned. “Not that that knowledge helps you now, does it? He's long gone, but I'll find him for sure!” He tsk'd, looking to the side. “It'd be easier, though, if he'd told you or someone else where he was going instead of taking off as soon as gravity started acting up.”  
  
“He didn't just say gibberish, though!” Dipper recalled. “He spoke English when he told Great Uncle Ford 'when gravity falls and the earth becomes sky, beware the beast with just one eye'!”  
  
“Yeah, and that's when Ford realized what I was doing and shut everything down. But when he tried to warn YOU, all he did was say my name in gibberish and try frantically to warn you about the portal counting down on the laptop!”  
  
“The laptop...” Dipper frowned. “Yeah, he tried to warn me but I didn't care at the time. How could I have been so stupid...”  
  
“The one time you put your social life over finding The Author.” Bill hummed. “Nice job against the ghost, though, shame you were too soft and he escaped again and nearly cursed everyone to be trees forever.”  
  
Dipper walked over to the looming doors in front of them. “So...how big is this thing, anyway?”  
  
“Let me show you.” Bill lifted him from behind suddenly and flew into the air, high up in the sky until they were looking down at it. “From the Northwest cliff to the lake and from the woods to the mountains, that's how big it is! My giant playground!” He said gleefully.  
  
Dipper paled. “That's...huge.”  
  
“Gotta fit the whole town in there.” Bill hummed.  
  
Dipper looked at the flames surrounding the town, keeping anyone from escaping. “...I guess...you do.”  
  
“Well, I think it's time for you to go back.” Bill hummed. “But first...” He turned Dipper to him in his arms and then moved one hand to rip his chin, pressing his lips against his. Dipper struggled, but Bill wouldn't let up until he was done and Dipper was panting for breath, his cheeks flushed from the experience. “I'll be seeing you later.” He hummed, tapping Dipper's forehead. “Good night, Pine Tree.”

Dipper blinked from the touch and when he opened his eyes again he was back in his bedroom, Gideon still fast asleep next to him. He sat up in bed and pushed back the covers, climbing off and going to Ford. “Great Uncle Ford, wake up!” He hissed, shaking him.  
  
Ford was up within moments, sitting up and looking at him. “What's the matter, Dipper? What did he show you?” He placed his hands on his shoulders.  
  
Dipper looking at the other inhabitants of the room. “...Let's get everyone together, first.”  
  
Ford looked at them as well and then back at Dipper, nodding. “Yes, let's do that.”

**–**  
  
Outside, a lone figure sat on a hill high above the town, looking at the construction below. “Shouldn't we try to stop him?”  
  
“At this point, the best we can do is arm ourselves and find a way out.” McGucket poked his head out of a hole in the hill. “If'n I can git one of the little ships in this thing to work, we'll be able to git out and find help!”  
  
“Won't the fire stop us?” Another voice said from the hole.  
  
“The fire's only reaching so high.” McGucket told the other voice. “C'mon, we need all the help we can git down here!”  
  
The first figure sighed and adjusted his hat, climbing down into the hole after McGucket. “Yeah, I know. I was just taking in the view before it was completely gone.”  
  
“If'n we can git out and find help, we'll fix the view somewhat. It'll at least be better than what we got now!” McGucket told the two as they climbed down the ladder and into an underground metal cavern. “Let's focus on what we can do instead of on what we're losin', got it? And have either of you two seen my raccoon-wife?”  
  
The first figure grinned, his brown eyes glinting mischievously. “Yeah, I saw her about an hour ago. Right before I put her in my stomach.”  
  
“That's not a funny joke, 3.” The other voice said from the bottom of the ladder. “She's in her carrier down here, fast asleep.”  
  
“Thank goodness. For a moment I thought he wasn't jokin'!” McGucket said as he hopped off the ladder. “Now, come on! We've got a little ship to get flyin'!”  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper looked at the crowd nervously. He hadn't really thought through how they would react to the news, especially the part about him apparently being Bill's “favored one”. Maaaaaybe he could leave that part out. Yeah.  
  
“If you'd like, I could tell them what you told me.” Ford said quietly, placing his hand on Dipper's shoulder.  
  
Dipper shook his head. “No...I'll do it.” He swallowed back his nervousness. They'd gathered everyone out by the gate, as it was the biggest area without filling up a ballroom that would echo and distort his words.  
  
“Need a megaphone?” Mabel asked. “Pacifica says she's got one.”  
  
“...Yeah.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Mabel nodded and walked off to find Pacifica.  
  
Dipper sighed, rubbing his head. This really wasn't going to be easy.  
  
And he was right. From the moment he started, people were interrupting with questions until Ford took the megaphone and said for them to sit down and shut up before he knocked them out. And no one was going to argue against a man with glowing sci-fi gloves. After that, there was a nervous silence until he reached the end.  
  
Then someone spoke up. “Well, I'm not going to be someone's plaything!” Toby Determined declared as he ran for the wall. Before Dipper could speak up to stop him, others were following suit and starting to climb up it.  
  
“Wait, don't do that!” Dipper called.  
  
Just as they reached the top, an invisible force pushed them off it and they all flew into bushes below. “Wow, you guys really suck at doing what you're told!” Bill said, appearing over the wall and lowering down onto it, his one-eyed gaze on everyone. “No one's allowed to leave until I say you can, and if you keep trying I'm gong to get annoyed.” He smirked a bit. “I just might take it out on your loved ones!”  
  
They climbed out of the bushes, scratched but otherwise unharmed. “Why would we listen to you?!” Manly Dan growled.  
  
“Listen, human. I like Red, but not enough to not hurt her for you trying to get out. Or maybe one of your sons?” Bill smirked. “You've got enough of them, surely you can part with one or two so my workers have something to play with!”  
  
Dan moved his family behind him protectively but said nothing more. Bill nodded firmly and looked at the others. “That goes for all of you! If you don't have family, I'll take your friends! If you don't have friends, well, I'll just take your pathetically lonely existence down to be played with until you beg for death.” He smirked. “No one is getting out of here.” He hopped off the wall and vanished in a flash of fire.  
  
There was a solemn silence left in his wake and everyone retreated to their rooms. Dipper glared at the wall until Mabel tugged on his sleeve for him to follow them back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is getting out of here, mwahahaha!


	5. Ch 4: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one week to the twins' 13th birthday and everyone is acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel sighed, looking out the window of their room. In her hands was a pink calendar and she was looking glum. “If only this had never happened...”  
  
“What's the matter?” Gideon looked up from watching a chess game between Dipper and Ford.  
  
“In one week, it'll be our 13th birthday.” Mabel looked down.  
  
“Time sped by really fast.” Dipper said softly. “Somehow...I'm not as excited as I would've been.” He moved a chess piece.  
  
“I wanted to throw a party...but Bill's party ruined it.” She pouted. “Stupid Bill.”  
  
“We would've been going home not too long after.” Dipper leaned back on the couch. “Now we have no home to return to.”  
  
“Well, how long do we have until he's done out there?” Gideon asked.  
  
“A couple weeks, at most.” Dipper looked over. “Why?”  
  
“I'll be right back.” Gideon got up and went to the door, opening it and closing it behind him.  
  
“Where's he going?” Mabel looked over. Dipper shrugged.

“Shouldn't someone go after him?” Stan lowered the magazine he was reading.  
  
“Well, I doubt Bill is going to do anything to us unless we try to escape, so he should be fine on his own.” Ford theorized. “He said he'd be right back.”  
  
Mabel walked over and put her calendar back in her bag. “We've been stuck in this place for three days...the world ended about a week before we arrived...so it's been about...”  
  
“Eleven days.” Dipper finished for her. “It's been eleven days.”  
  
“Everyone's on edge ever since your announcement and Bill's visit.” Mabel sighed. “We need something happy...”  
  
Dipper nodded, sighing as Ford took out his King. “The world's gone to Hell in a hand-basket, not sure what happy we can get out of it.”  
  
“Wanna go for a walk?” Mabel asked, walking over to him. “See what everyone's doing?”  
  
Dipper got up and nodded. “Yeah, it'll get my mind off...well, okay it won't. But it'll distract me, at least.”  
  
Mabel nodded and opened the door, holding it open for him as they walked out together.  
  
When they went to visit their friends, though, they didn't find them. They checked room after room and then found that one of the ballrooms was locked and they could hear people inside.  
  
“Hey, what's going on in there?” Mabel rattled the door and everyone inside went quiet. “Hmm...”  
  
Dipper tried the door as well. “Hey, who's in here?”  
  
No response. Sighing, he shrugged and walked away from the door. “C'mon, Mabel. Let's go back, maybe Gideon's back by now.”  
  
“I wanted to hang out with Candy and Grenda...” Mabel pouted.  
  
“Well, we can't find them.” Dipper rubbed at his eye with the palm of his hand. “Let's just go back and nap or something. Chances are we won't be able to sleep once he finishes his 'playground'.”  
  
“Yeah.” Mabel sighed, following him. “But I don't want to sleep. I want to get out of here.”  
  
“That would lead to one of us getting hurt.” Dipper reminded her. “Any escape plan we come up with, he counters. We're stuck.”  
  
Mabel glared at the window as they passed it. “Stupid demon.”  
  
Dipper sighed, walking on. They got back to the room and flopped onto their respective beds. Gideon still hadn't returned, and it looked like things were tense between their uncles. Where had the happy gone? Far, far away...  
  
Six hours passed before Gideon finally poked his head in. “It's time for dinner, if you're hungry.”  
  
“I don't know if I'm hungry.” Mabel admitted.  
  
“Well, Pacifica was really hoping you'd be there.” Gideon coaxed.  
  
Dipper sighed, lifting the Journal he was reading off his face. “Well, we better not keep her waiting, then.”  
  
“You're really eager to please her.” Mabel grinned. “Do you liiiike her?”  
  
Dipper didn't respond, sitting up on his bed facing away from her. From Gideon's view, he had a dark expression on his face.  
  
“You DO, don't you!” Mabel hopped off her bed. “Aww, you two would be cute together!”  
  
“We can't be together.” Dipper said quietly.  
  
“Is it because of class differences? It's the end of the world, brobro. I don't think it matters.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“No.” Dipper shook his head. “That's not it.”  
  
“Then what--”  
  
“I don't want to talk about it!” Dipper pushed off his bed and stormed out into the hall, Gideon quickly moving out of his way.  
  
“...What did I say?” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Mabel...” Gideon looked unsure as he spoke. “I think...he's got some really big issue to figure out before he can date anyone.”  
  
Mabel sighed. “Well, c'mon, Grunkles.” She tugged on Stan's sleeve.  
  
“We'll be there in a bit.” Ford told her.  
  
“No, we're going now.” Stan stood up. “We'll talk about it later, Sixer.”  
  
“...Wow, I really missed some drama, didn't I?” Gideon frowned.  
  
Mabel shrugged. “Guess I missed it, too.”  
  
They headed out together. Gideon caught Dipper on the way to the dining hall and directed him to the ballroom instead.  
  
“Why are we going here?” Dipper asked as they once again stood outside the closed ballroom doors. “This place was locked when we came here before.”  
  
“Just go in.” Gideon opened the doors and ushered them inside.  
  
“SURPRISE!” Dipper and Mabel jolted in surprise as everyone yelled. There was a large six-tiered cake on the table by the food with 13 drawn on each one and they alternated between blue and pink. Pacifica was standing by the table looking pleased with herself.  
  
“When you said that we may not have that much time, I decided to arrange this with everyone.” Gideon told them. “At least this way, we get to give you a party.”  
  
Mabel's eyes watered up. “Guys...this is great!” She hugged Gideon and then ran over to hug Pacifica and her friends.  
  
Dipper stood back, taking in the sight. “This is really great, Gideon.” He smiled at him. “Mabel's really happy.”  
  
“It's not just for Mabel, y'know.” Gideon reminded him. “You two can go get your food and cake first. Sorry there's no candles to blow out.”  
  
“That's fine. Just that we get this much is amazing.” Dipper assured him. “This was really nice of you.” He walked over to join Mabel.  
  
The party wasn't too big or fancy, just people and food and cake, but it was still pretty good for partying at the end of the world. For just a few hours, they were able to forget the red sky outside, the blue fire at the gates, and the construction going on below.  
  
“Come on, Dipper.” Mabel coaxed Dipper. “You should ask Pacifica on a date, just once.”  
  
“Mabel...I can't.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“But I know that she likes you.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“S-She does?” Dipper pursed his lips and shook his head. “But I still can't.”  
  
“And why not? What's wrong with one date before everything ends?” Mabel took his arm. “Don't you want to kiss her just once before we lose all our freedom forever?”  
  
“No, you don't understand. I _can't._ ” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Come on, do you have cold feet?” Mabel started to pull him along. “Let's go talk to her, I'll help you!”  
  
“Mabel, no!” Dipper tried to pull free.  
  
A flash of blue fire made everyone freeze and look towards it. Mabel held on tighter to Dipper's arm, but not in the same playful manner as earlier. What did Bill want _now_?  
  
“Aww, a party!” Bill appeared, the fire vanishing as he did. “And no one invited me? Such a shame, I would've brought my best drinks!” He conjured up a tray of margaritas and floated it over to the table. “Well, here you go! First comes, first served.” He looked around at all the silent faces. “Wow, such cold reception! And here I took the time to visit you all!”  
  
“What do you want now, Bill?!” Mabel glared at him.  
  
“From you? Nothing.” Bill grinned at her and floated over to the twins. Mabel stepped back, pulling Dipper with her. “But I hear it's going to be very special day soon, so I made Pine Tree something.” He conjured up a box. “Give me your hand, Pine Tree.”  
  
Dipper glared at him. “Whatever it is, I don't want it.”  
  
“Mm, but I never said I was giving you a choice, did I?” He held out his hand. “Now, give me your hand.”  
  
Dipper hesitated but held out his right arm, pulling it out of Mabel's grip.  
  
“Uh-uh. The other one.” Bill pointed to his left arm.  
  
“...” Dipper dropped his right arm down and held out his left arm. Bill grinned and opened the box, pulling out a small object that glowed blue. He gripped Dipper's wrist and slipped the object onto Dipper's left ring finger. Then he pulled him even farther from Mabel by tugging him forward and pressing his lips against his.  
  
Mabel gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock. Everyone else was frozen in shock, all but Ford who was powering up his gloves.  
  
Finally, Bill released Dipper and smirked. “Happy 13th birthday, Pine Tree. Did you know that the 13th birthday is very special?”  
  
Dipper stared at the ring and then at him before shoving him back and wiping at his mouth. “I don't want it! Leave me alone!” He tried to take off the ring, which had stopped glowing, but it didn't budge. Scowling at Bill, he stormed out of the ballroom as Bill laughed in pure delight.  
  
“Well, that was fun!” Bill grinned and then conjured up a necklace. “And this is for Shooting Star. Don't worry, it's just a pretty necklace.” He assured her when she hesitated to take it.  
  
“Bill!” Ford yelled. “What did you just do?!”  
  
“Hm?” Oh.” Bill looked over at him. “Well, I marked what was mine, that's all. He's now my fiance, isn't it cute?” Hr grinned and then flew into the air. “Go back to your party, I've got lots to do!” He vanished in a flash of light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.  
  
“...Dipper!” Mabel pocketed the necklace and ran after him. Even if it was in the shape of a triangle with an eye, Bill had said it was just a necklace and he had no reason to lie to her now...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is PISSED.


	6. Ch 5: Example

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Bill's proposal, Dipper doesn't want to see anyone. When he's finally coaxed out of hiding, it's the last time he sees his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> Warning: Wendy's got a potty-mouth.

“Dipper?” Mabel poked her head in. “It's been two days...are you still not coming out?”  
  
“Blanket-town is still not accepting calls.” Her brother's muffled voice said from the corner he was curled up in, one of the beds stripped so he could wrap himself in the thick blanket.  
  
“You haven't eaten.” Mabel walked over and knelt in front of the blanket. “Come on, brobro...we don't have that much time left to be together...”  
  
There was a long silence and then he pulled the blanket down off his head, resting it on his shoulders. “...I can't face them Mabel. Not after what he did.” He held up his hand, which had evidences of biting on his ring finger. “I can't get the stupid ring off...”  
  
Mabel gently took his hand into hers. “Well, you can at least talk with us. Gideon told me after the party that he saw Bill flirting with you when we were leaving the Shack, and he actually tried to tell me before that you wouldn't be dating anyone right now, but I didn't listen...”  
  
“It's not your fault. I should've just told you Bill already owns me.” Dipper glanced away. “Body and soul...but he'll never own my heart. I swear, I will never stop fighting him.”  
  
“That's a relief.” Gideon commented from the bed he was sitting on. “We were starting to wonder if you'd given up entirely, since you decided to hide away until he came to move us again.”  
  
Dipper looked over at him. “...I'm still not leaving the room, though. I...I don't want to see their faces when they look at me now.” He looked away.  
  
“It's not like you offered your body to him.” Gideon scoffed, looking at him and setting down the Journal he was reading. “You clearly don't want this, so no one's going to be hissing 'slut' behind your back or anything. If anything they pity you and want to help but don't know how.”  
  
“I-I don't want their pity!” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Neither do I. You learn to ignore it.” Gideon said flatly.  
  
Dipper winced. Of course, Gideon was still upset about what happened to his parents, still needed someone to turn to that didn't still judge him for what had put him in jail in the first place and here he was being a selfish jerk by hiding under blankets.  
  
“...Alright.” Dipper sighed, unwrapping the blankets from around him. “...I'll come out of blanket-town.”  
  
Mabel threw her arms around him. “Yay! Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford are trying to find a way out of this. They think they might have found a way out of the manor!”  
  
“Really?” Dipper stood up.  
  
Mabel nodded. “It's better to show than tell, they said. They're going to test it out themselves and then come back to get us.”  
  
“Wait, they're going somewhere by themselves? And they aren't at each other's throats?” Gideon looked incredulous.  
  
“They've talked over whatever was upsetting them and have put it behind them for now, at least.” Mabel assured him.  
  
Dipper frowned. “...I never noticed they didn't get along...I mean, any more than siblings usually argue.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. They were constantly fighting. After you two left, Stan got all pissed off about Ford's Journals having the circle to summon the demon in the first place and it's entirely his fault that I was able to do it, so it's his fault we're in this mess. Then Ford argued that he only read an inscription and then he had a dream and was shown a circle and that he thought Bill was his friend when he put that circle in there. He put in the 3rd journal a warning about him, but never bothered to blot out anything in the 2nd one.” Gideon shrugged, getting off the bed and walking over as he spoke. “A lot of yelling, lots of people were staring, and then they stormed out of the ballroom when they realized they had an audience.”  
  
“Yikes.” Mabel cringed.  
  
Dipper sighed. “So much for happy.” He looked at the window. “We were having a good time until he showed his stupid face again...”  
  
Mabel nodded, sighing and walking over to look out the window. “Stupid triangle.” She held up her fist and raised her middle finger.  
  
“Mabel, where did you learn that?!” Gideon ran over and put her finger down.  
  
“Uhm, Wendy was doing it earlier, so I'm just copying her.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Yes, and Wendy also uses foul words from time to time. That doesn't mean you should copy those, too.” Gideon shook his head. “That's a foul gesture that someone as sweet as you should never use. Or you.” He looked at Dipper.  
  
“What's it mean?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon groaned. “It's the hand gesture for...ugh, I don't know how to explain it without telling you the foul word it's for.”  
  
“It means 'fuck you'.” Wendy's voice chimed in as she leaned into the doorway they had noticed had opened. “Which is a term for aggressively having sex, but is often used as a fighting word or insult. I wouldn't advise using it, though, especially not on creeper-demon. He might take you up on it.”  
  
Dipper shivered. “He would.”  
  
“Though, technically it's actually saying 'go fuck yourself', but for we know that guy can create more of himself and he'd still take you up on it.” She walked over and sat on the edge of the nearest bed to them. “Your uncles are heading out. Did you wanna see them off?”  
  
“Nah, I'll wait for the good news.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
Wendy nodded. “Probably a good idea.”  
  
Dipper sighed and sat next to her. “...This is all going so fast. It doesn't feel like it's only been fourteen days since the end of the world started...”  
  
Wendy nodded. “You wanna go get some food?”  
  
Dipper sighed and nodded. “Sure.” He smiled a bit and hopped off the bed, walking over to the door.  
  
Wendy watched him go, pure hate for the demon boiling in her blood. Dipper was only a kid, and he was putting him through this? If they found a way to get out and fight back, she was going to stab that creep in the face with an axe!  
  
“Wendy?” Mabel spoke up. “Uhm...your face is kind of scary.”  
  
Wendy's expression softened and she got off the bed. “Let's go get some food, huh?”  
  
Dipper avoided everyone's gaze as he joined them for lunch, his left hand slipping into his pocket as he walked. He could feel eyes on him, and he didn't want to know what kind. Whether it was pity or disgust, he didn't want to know.  
  
“Dude...you okay?” He heard Soos say and looked up to see he had a worried expression. “I haven't seen you since the party...”  
  
Dipper sighed and looked to the side. “...Wish I could say.” He mumbled.  
  
“Stan and his bro went out. They're hoping they can find something to fight back with before they get the rest of us.” Soos told him.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Hopefully they can. Before it's too late.” He looked at the window.  
  
“There's some cake left over if you want some.” Soos offered.  
  
“Sure.” Dipper nodded. “I could do with something sweet.”  
  
Soos smiled and led him over to the kitchen, where the cake was being stored in the fridge. “Don't worry, dude. We'll figure a way out of this mess.” He assured him.  
  
“What if we can't?” Dipper said miserably.  
  
“Then we try to live the best we can under the rule of a tyrant.” Soos smiled. “At least you'll be with your sister!”  
  
Dipper glanced away. “...Maybe not.” He said softly.  
  
“Dude?” Soos frowned. “Dude, Dipper, what's that--”  
  
“DO YOU HUMANS NEVER LEARN?!”  
  
“Uh oh.” Dipper ran out of the kitchen, to the ballroom where the ceiling had been blown open. Bill had Stan and Ford in some glowing orbs and was looking PISSED. “Oh no...”  
  
“How many times do I have to warn you to never leave before you get it into your thick mortal skulls?!” He dropped Stan and Ford onto the floor, not even bothering to make sure they landed safely. “Now I'm going to have to TAKE something!”  
  
Mabel moved close to Dipper, clinging tightly to him as their uncles pushed themselves up off the floor and Bill scanned the crowd with red eyes until he rested them on the twins.  
  
“Well, well, well. Since the older Pines twins disobeyed, I'll just take the younger ones as punishment!” Bill declared.  
  
“No! Please, don't hurt them!” Stan cried, getting to his feet. Fighting the demon now would achieve nothing, but he had to save them somehow!  
  
“I gave you a crystal-clear warning DAYS ago!” Bill sneered. “Did you honestly think I wouldn't go through with it? Did you think I was JOKING?!” He snapped his fingers and a bubble formed around the younger twins, lifting them into the air.  
  
“No! Let us out!” Mabel banged against the orb.  
  
“Let them go, can't you give us another chance?!” Stan pleaded.  
  
“I gave you another chance when I didn't take anyone the FIRST time!” Bill snapped. “No more chances! Maybe this time you stupid humans will listen to orders and stay put! I'll be back to find out how you got out once I've put these two away!” He flew off, the orb right behind him as those left behind screamed for him to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's not taking any more of their excuses.


	7. Ch 6: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel turn 13, and Bill and Dipper become wed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> This would've been done long ago but a wedding is a pain to work on.  
> Mr. Atbash came to visit this chapter.  
> themysteryofgravityfalls.com

“Oof! Hey, be nice!” Mabel yelled, getting up from the floor after she and Dipper were thrown into a dungeon of the in-progress castle. Dipper noticed that the dungeon was actually viewing area of the portal room, or at least where it used to be. The portal was in view from their prison and he walked over to look out the little window.  
  
“You two are gonna stay in here until the rest of the castle is complete.” Bill told them. “We'll bring you food and water, but you're not going to leave this castle.” He smirked. “I'll even leave the door unlocked, if you promise to stay inside. You can explore while construction is going on!”  
  
Mabel growled. “What did you do the Shack?!”  
  
“Obviously I demolished it and am putting my castle in its place.” Bill gestured to the beds in the room. “You can sleep on those, the bedrooms are still being made.”  
  
“Where do you sleep?” Mabel frowned.  
  
“He doesn't.” Dipper sighed. “Or he doesn't need to, at least.”  
  
“See? Pine Tree gets me.” Bill grinned. “You kids be good now, same rules apply as before!” He walked out of the dungeon, leaving the door unlocked.  
  
“That's the point of putting us in a dungeon if he's going to leave the door open?!” Mabel frowned.  
  
“He's locking us in with the 'no leaving' rule.” Dipper sighed and looked back at the dismantled portal. “If only we could send them all back through there...”  
  
Mabel sighed and headed for the stairs. “Well, I'm not going to stay down here. Let's go explore!”  
  
“Don't try getting out, we don't want Grunkle Stan or Great Uncle Ford hurt.” Dipper sighed, walking over to join her.  
  
“I know.” Mabel huffed. “Even though I hate it, I know...”  
  
–  
  
“He's been separated from the others. We could go in and--”  
  
“And what, get ourselves captured? We're a lot more fragile than Dipper is. He'll be fine.”  
  
“What if he isn't? We don't know what he has planned.” The first one looked worried  
  
McGucket looked over at the two boys that were speaking in hushed tones. “Everything alright over there?”  
  
“We're fine.” One of them said, turning to him and adjusting his hat. A faded number “3” was visible in the dim lighting.  
  
“We're just worried about Dipper and Mabel.” The other one said, taking off his hat and running his hands through his hair. “I wish we could help them.”  
  
“The best help we can do is to finish repairing this little ship.” 3 looked over at the other one. “You know that, 4.”  
  
“Yeah.” 4 sighed, putting his hat on and walking over.  
  
“Done taking a break, then?” McGucket nodded firmly. “Let's get this baby working!” He grabbed a wrench and got back to work.  
  
–  
  
“How did we get lost when there's only one floor?!” Mabel cried, looking around helplessly. “And what is WITH this castle's design? It's not a pyramid or anything!”  
  
“Well, what he showed me had a kind of...Scottish look?” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“So, his castle is Scottish and he's building a Roman coliseum?” Mabel groaned. “For once, just for ONCE, can this jerk make sense?!”  
  
“Of course not, he thrives on chaos.” Dipper shrugged and sat down against the wall. “Well, if we're not there for dinner he'll come find us.”  
  
“Yeah...” Mabel sighed, sitting next to him.  
  
“At least we're together.” He looked at her with a smile. “He told me that you would be with the others and I'd be alone with him.”  
  
Mabel made a face and took his hand. “I'm not going anywhere, brobro.”  
  
Dipper held her hand tightly. “I know...” He then moved closer to her and sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. “I never thought we've never even make it to high school without the world falling apart. Shouldn't that have waited until we graduated?”  
  
Mabel sighed. “I know, it's such a bummer. I was so looking forward to joining the arts club and the drama club and all the other fun clubs! And attending classes! And all sorts of cool stuff!”  
  
Dipper closed his eyes. “Guess all our dreams don't matter when Bill has his master plan in motion...”  
  
“I miss mom and dad...” Mabel sniffled. “Do you think it was at least painless?”  
  
Dipper gave a helpless shrug in reply.  
  
“I don't see why he would let his future in-laws die!” Mabel huffed.  
  
“The in-laws would've been annoying. Plus I honestly don't care. I've got enough already.” Bill appeared in front of them. “Did you get lost?” He grinned.  
  
“What is with this place? It's only one floor so far and we're lost, how big is this going to be?!” Mabel gestured around them.  
  
“Mm...six floors, two towers and a flat roof with a dungeon down below, I suppose.” Bill said thoughtfully.  
  
“You do NOT need one that big.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“It's the principle of the thing.” Bill grinned. “A bigger castle implies more people to worry about if they disobey.”  
  
“So, most of this is just for show?!” Dipper stood up.  
  
“Preeeeetty much!” Bill grinned. “Now, come with me. I'll take you back to the dungeon so you can eat.”  
  
“Can't we eat in the dining room?” Mabel asked.  
  
Bill looked at her. “Eeeeehhhhhhh, fine. I'm not sticking around, though, I got things to get done before the weekend.”  
  
“What happens on the weekend?” Dipper asked. Aside from their birthday, he thought to himself.  
  
Bill grinned. “Why, our wedding day, of course!”  
  
Dipper and Mabel stopped short. “What?” Dipper hissed. “Why did you pick that day for it?!”  
  
“Birthdays are very powerful, especially the 13th. It's the perfect time.” Bill said, examining his gloved fingers.  
  
“You can't just decide that on your own, though!” Dipper protested.  
  
“Yeah, that's not fair to us!” Mabel chimed in.  
  
Bill glanced at her, looking amused. “Shooting Star, when have I _ever_ been 'fair' to you? The very fact that I went out and found your uncle instead of leaving him to die is more 'fair' than I ever intended to be, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to have someone to keep Sixer in line.” He scowled. “Apparently he didn't do as well as I planned, since Stanford and his brother slipped outside together.”  
  
“I thought you did that because Dipper asked you to.” Mabel frowned.  
  
“Hah! Nah, he brought it up but I decided to do it for a completely selfish reason. Besides,” He smirked at Dipper. “he knows that I find any reason to make him cry.”  
  
“You're horrible!” Mabel stomped her foot. “How can you expect him to marry you if you're mean to him all the time?!”  
  
“Mabel...” Dipper tried to interrupt.  
  
“And there's so much involved with a wedding that you don't have here, and I don't know if anyone would be willing to help you! For one thing, is he going to be in a suit or a dress? Dipper wouldn't want to be in a dress, that's for sure!” Mabel continued.  
  
Bill stared at her as she ranted and then laughed. “Ah, Shooting Star, you're a RIOT! The kind of wedding I'm going to do, it won't matter what kind of clothes he's wearing! In fact, the less clothes the better!”  
  
“W-What?!” The twins cried in unison.  
  
“You'll see.” Bill lightly flicked Dipper's nose, grinning. “I don't want to spoil the surprise, after all~!”  
  
Any attempts by the twins to get more information about the wedding were deflected with teasing words to Mabel and flirtatious gestures to Dipper. Then they arrived at the dining hall and Bill locked them in before walking off, leaving them to eat in peace.  
|  
“I wonder where he gets all this food from.” Mabel sighed.  
  
“Maybe his friends give it to him.” Dipper poked at his meat. “Hopefully this is actual pig and not...”  
  
“Ugh, don't even suggest such a thing, he might do it!” Mabel shivered. “I hope Waddles is okay...”  
  
“He said he wouldn't kill anyone in Gravity Falls. That includes pets.” Dipper assured her. “When he gets back, we'll ask him.”  
  
Sure enough, as soon as he unlocked the door for them Mabel was asking about the pig. Bill looked surprised by the question and looked thoughtful. “Mm, pretty sure he's still alive. Though I don't know for how much longer.”  
  
Mabel yelped in horror. “Please, go get him for me! Please! I'll knit you a sweater!”  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow. “I'd have to get your bags, too...” He shrugged. “Eh, whatever. You're less likely to get in my way if your occupied with your belongings. I'll take you to the dungeon and then go get your things.”  
  
“Thank you!” Mabel threw herself at him to hug him and he became intangible. “Uh, the only human I let touch me with anything but the hand is Pine Tree, got that?”  
  
“Right.” Mabel got up off the floor, rubbing at her nose.  
  
“Pft.” Bill chuckled at her red nose. “Don't get used to this nice treatment, I'm just pampering my favorite pets for now.”  
  
“What else do you touch him with?” Mabel asked Dipper quietly as they walked on.  
  
“I don't touch him with anything.” Dipper glanced away, blushing. “He's the one doing all the touching.”  


“W-Wait, what? He's touched you?!” She hissed.  
  
“It was dreams.” Dipper assured her. “Not really physical, all mind-based. He couldn't touch me physically until now.”  
  
“That doesn't make it okay!” Mabel said, raising her voice a bit.  
  
Dipper face-palmed as Bill laughed at their conversation and didn't say anything more on the matter. He KNEW it wasn't okay, of course he did! Could he stop the demon from doing it anyway? Of course not!  
  
–  
  
The remaining four days of the week were just depressing in Dipper's mind, but at least Mabel was happy with Waddles and he had a book to lose himself in and try not to think about his upcoming wedding. True to her word, Mabel knitted a yellow and black triangle-shaped-stripes sweater with a single eye on it and Bill was so pleased he gave her a kiss on the head before leaving with the sweater still on.  
  
“How much longer?” Mabel asked the air as she knitted Waddles a scarf.  
  
“Dunno.” Dipper sighed. “In about an hour it'll be our birthday, though.”  
  
Mabel looked over at him from her bed. “We're almost teens.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Yeah. Hard to believe so much time has passed...”  
  
Mabel sighed. “Summer just...whooshed by. I just wish it could've lasted a little longer. Think we'll even feel the cold of autumn and winter?”  
  
Dipper shrugged. “With the fire and brimstone everywhere, I doubt we'll get snow.”  
  
The door opened and they set down what they were doing, looking over at their captor as he entered the room.  
  
“Sorry, Shooting Star, but I'm going to be taking Pine Tree.” Bill said pleasantly, smirking at Waddles moving in front of Mabel protectively and grunting at him.  
  
“Wait, take me with you!” Mabel got off her bed.  
  
“There's so many preparations to do, though.” Bill sighed. “Pine Tree has to be bathed before the wedding.”  
  
“I can help, then!” Mabel nodded. “He'll feel most comfortable if I help!”  
  
Bill glanced at Dipper, who nodded vigorously. “Eh, why not. If we've got a handmaiden handy, why not use her.” Bill shrugged and motioned for them to follow. “Leave the pig here.”  
  
“Stay, Waddles.” Mabel said as she and Dipper followed him out.  
  
“You shouldn't call Mabel a 'handmaiden'.” Dipper frowned. “She's my sister, not a servant.”  
  
“Far as I'm concerned, you're the only human that matters and everyone else is there to serve and to entertain.” Bill led them to a winding staircase and led them up it. “We've still got a bit of fixing up, but the castle is pretty much done!”  
  
“Then what am I for?!” Dipper demanded.  
  
Bill smirked at him. “Obviously you'll 'serve and entertain' in a very different way.”  
  
Dipper shivered and looked away. “You sicko...I'm only twelve!”  
  
“It's the end of the world, kiddo! Human laws don't apply here!” Bill laughed and stopped outside a door, opening it. “Your clothes have already been chosen for you. Shooting Star, make sure you assist the imps, don't get in their way.”  
  
“Imps?” Mabel looked in and saw scantily-clad women of all sorts of colors with horns and a tail that ended at a triangular point preparing a luxurious bath big enough to swim in. “...Imps.”  
  
“Have fun!” Bill shoved them in and said something in another language to the imps before closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
“Uhh...” Dipper tried to avert his eyes. The imps giggled and one of them walked over to him, and Dipper noticed they had hooved feet. “W-What're you doing?”  
  
The imp said something in that strange gibberish and laughed again as she walked around behind him and tugged off his vest.  
  
“Hey, I can undress myself!” Dipper pulled away from her.  
  
The imp shrugged and tugged on Mabel's sweater, giving the water a pointed look. Mabel nodded and let the imp lead her to a side room, giving Dipper a “I don't know” shrug as she was pulled away.  
  
“Where's she taking Mabel?” Dipper looked worried.  
  
“Hsv xzm'g yv zmb svok wivhhvw orpv gszg. Hsv'h tlrmt gl tvg xszmtvw hl hsv xzm svok, zh Oliw Xrksvi wvxivvw. Blf hslfow fmwivhh, Xlmhgvoozgrlm Xsrow.” One of the imps said cheerfully, walking over to tug on his shirt.  
  
“Uh, I didn't understand a word of—hey, I said I can undress myself!” Dipper pulled away and then knelt to remove his shoes and socks before anything else.  
  
“Hl hkrirgvw, rg'h ml dlmwvi sv'h xslhvm gl yrmw srnhvou gl blf. Gsviv'h hfxs uriv rm blfi hlfo.” The imp smiled and stepped away to put something in the bath water.  
  
“Aaaand you're speaking gibberish again.” Dipper sighed, pulling off his shirt. “I hope Mabel comes back soon...”  
  
When Mabel finally did come back, she was dressed in that same outfit as the others, which was mostly just sashes covering all the private areas, and Dipper was already in the water protesting a weird-smelling lotion being put on his body.  
  
“Dipper, it's faster to just go along with it! We don't want Bill mad, right?” Mabel walked over and gathered up Dipper's clothes, folding them and setting them in a basket.  
  
“How do you know what to do?” Dipper asked, looking at her. “Whoa....you look weird in that.”  
  
“I know, it's so revealing!” Mabel nodded. “The imp-lady gestured to your clothes and this basket, so I assume they wanted this and I'm not being scolded yet.”  
  
Dipper sighed, letting the imp ladies lather him up finally. “I wish they spoke our language, like Bill does. But I guess they don't really know it, since they're not mind demons.”  
  
Mabel nodded. “How long is this bath, anyway?”  
  
Dipper shrugged. “I don't understand them to ask.”  
  
There was a knock on the door and then someone spoke in English that wasn't Bill. “The wedding is in fifteen minutes, do not be late.”  
  
Dipper grimaced. “Ugh, why does it have to be so soon? I'm not ready to be married yet!”  
  
The imps laughed and Mabel looked at them before looking at Dipper. “...There is the chance that they understand English perfectly and are just not using it to irritate us.” She pointed out, coming over to help rinse him off.  
  
“Great, just Bill's kind of people.” Dipper muttered as he was rinsed off and then a imp came with a large towel. Mabel helped Dipper out of the water and the towel was wrapped around him, drying him out carefully before he was offered something like a Roman toga. “Really? Roman again? And here I expected Egyptian.”  
  
“Just put it on.” Mabel shrugged, helping him into it. Then he was sat down on a stool as golden sandals with Bill's triangular likeness were slipped onto his feet. “Yeesh, I wonder what kind of wedding it'll be?”  
  
The door was knocked on again and then opened, Bill poking his head in. “Ready?”  
  
“I don't know, don't I need a laurel or something in my hair?” Dipper huffed.  
  
Bill laughed. “Trust me, you don't want anything on your head for this.” He extended a hand to him. “C'mon, Pine Tree.”  
  
“Can't you call me by my name just once?” Dipper grumbled. “I'm not even wearing the hat!”  
  
Bill smirked. “Hat or no, you're still Pine Tree.” He beckoned to him. “Come on.”  
  
Dipper looked at Mabel and sighed, both of them walking towards him.  
  
“Remember, Shooting Star. No interfering, no matter what happens.” Bill told her firmly.  
  
“What's going to happen?” Mabel asked.  
  
Bill smiled and placed a finger at his lips in a “it's a secret” motion before opening a double-doored room. Inside it was very dark, save for candles that dimly lit the area. Dipper could barely see a design on the floor and there was some kind of structure in the middle of the room. Bill gently ushered them both in and left Dipper at the door, taking Mabel off to the side to watch with some others gathered there. In fact, there were quite a few people in the room with them.  
  
“Who are they?” Dipper asked.  
  
“They're here for the wedding.” Bill grinned and walked over to him, offering his hand. Dipper looked at him warily, noting that he glowed even in the dark room, and slowly took his hand. Bill led him to the structure in the middle and then scooped him up, laying him down on top of it. Before Dipper could sit up, glowing blue chains were coming out of the floor and locking onto Dipper's arms and legs, preventing movement.  
  
“H-Hey! This isn't cool!” Dipper struggled in his binds.  
  
“Trust me, you need them.” Bill assured him, stepping away from him. He undid his bowtie and took off his tailcoat, handing both to an imp, and then unfastened his shirt. “I'm gonna give you one warning, Pine Tree. This is going to hurt both of us.”  
  
“If it's gonna hurt, why are we doing it?!” Dipper struggled in his binds.  
  
“Because it's necessary.” Bill handed his black shirt to the attendant, now just in his golden pants that were a similar design to the bottom of his triangular form and his black boots. He pulled his black gloves on again and nodded to the shadows. “We're ready.”  
  
“Who said we were ready?! Let me go!” Dipper cried.  
  
Bill ignored him and looked ahead of himself, watching as a large dragon with three heads came out of the shadows holding a book with strange symbols on it.  
  
“Gsrh dlm'g yv vzhb lm blf, Xrksvi. Ziv blf zyhlofgvob hfiv blf drhs gl wl gsrh?” The dragon asked, focusing all its heads on him.  
  
“Ru R dzhm'g hfiv, R dlfowm'g szev hvg vevibgsrmt fk. R'n mlg yzxprmt lfg mld, Pilmlh.” Bill replied, looking slightly annoyed by the question.  
  
“Evib dvoo.” The dragon nodded solemnly with its center head and opened the book. “Pmvvo levi gsv zogzi-ylfmw lmv.”  
  
Bill nodded and climbed onto the alter, leaning over Dipper on his hands and knees. He gripped Dipper's wrists, his expression unreadable in the dim lighting.  
  
“H-Hey, what're you doing? What did you say?!” Dipper asked.  
  
“Xlmhgvoozgrlm Xsrow zmw Oliw lu Tlow, xlnv gltvgsvi zh kilksvgh ulivglow.” The dragon began, and the design on the floor started to glow, lighting up the room with a blue light. Mabel recognized it as the circle that summoned Bill in the first place. “Hlfo gl hlfo zmw uovhs gl uovhs, dszg lmxv dzh gdl zh Lmv droo nvhs.” Dipper felt a prickling feeling on his body and could see Bill cringing slightly above him. “Ylfmw gltvgsvi, rm oruv zmw rm wvzgs, dsvm Xrksvi uzooh, ylgs yivzgsv ozhg yivzgs!”  
  
The dragon finished and slammed the book shut and at first nothing happened...and then both Dipper and Bill cried out in pain as matching marks appeared on their bodies. Symbols from another language appeared on their bodies and in the center of their chests was Cipher's symbol, the triangle with one eye. They glowed blue and Mabel cried out in fear for her brother before it was finally over and they stopped glowing. Bill slumped against Dipper, panting heavily.  
  
“Now...we're together forever.” Bill breathed, his and Dipper's bodies both trembling.  
  
When the attendants came to helped them off, Mabel noticed that anywhere the symbols appeared on her brother, the toga was ripped. 'No wonder he said “the less clothes the better”.' Mabel thought as she helped her brother off the altar, the chains having disappeared.  
  
“Brobro...you okay?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Nn...my head hurts...” Dipper groaned, and when he looked at Mabel she noticed that one of his eyes was slit-pupiled but still brown.  
  
“Lord Cipher, are you alright?” One of the imps said, kneeling next to Bill, who had slumped to his knees after getting off the altar.  
  
Dipper looked over, surprised he could understand her now. Or was she just not pretending anymore? He looked at Mabel. “Did you...understand her just now?”  
  
“Nuh-uh, she's still speaking gibberish.” Mabel shrugged. “Why, can you?”  
  
“Yeah...” Dipper looked over at Bill, who was chuckling and assuring the imps around him that he was fine. To Dipper's surprise, Bill now had a copy of his birthmark on his forehead. “What in the...?”  
  
“How you feeling, Pine Tree?” Bill grinned at him.  
  
“Why do you have my birthmark?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Same reason you've got one of my eyes.” Bill smirked. “Our souls are bound, we're no longer two people.”  
  
“What does THAT mean? Wait...your eye?!” Dipper looked at Mabel. “I—guh—mirror!”  
  
“Uhm...” Mabel looked around an saw an imp approaching with a mirror.  
  
Dipper took it and yelped, nearly dropping it. His right eye was still brown, but it was NOT human! “What did you DO to me?!”  
  
“Oh, I haven't done near all the things I'm going to by the day's end.” Bill said with a lecherous smile. Dipper shivered and hid behind Mabel. “Why don't you two get him in some new clothes, since those are ripped? Not his old ones, though. He doesn't need those anymore.” Bill stood up and took his clothes from the imp that was holding them for him.  
  
“Bill, how was THAT a wedding?!” Dipper snapped.  
  
“Silly Pine Tree, it was far more than a wedding. We're bound, body and soul, forever.” Bill walked over past Mabel and gripped Dipper's chin, tilting it up. “Until our last breath.” He whispered, kissing him deeply.  
  
Mabel wanted so badly to come between them, but she knew that wasn't an option unless she wanted her Great Uncles to be hurt. Once Dipper was released, she took him back to the bathing room to be changed.  
  
–  
  
“Alright, I think that's it!” McGucket hopped down from the engine. “Start it up, 4!”  
  
“Considering it's alien technology, you're doing really well with fixing it.” 3 remarked, watching as it started up.  
  
“I studied this place with Stanford for years.” McGucket sighed. “He never saw the use in fixing up this escape pod back then. Well, let's make our escape!” He climbed in with 3, 4 getting in after him, and switched spots with the preteen. “Buckle up, we're gonna fly!”  
  
4 looked out the window as they flew out of the top, soaring above the flames. As they got closer, he crossed his fingers and watched as they passed over, avoiding any trouble. This was higher than any helicopter or plane could go, but clearly Bill Cipher hadn't counted on UFOs. They were out, and their bags were full of weaponry they'd built to battle demons until they found someone to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may or may not have smut, depending on what the viewers want. Might skip to after and do a smutty one-shot.


	8. Ch 7: Wedding Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> Warning: NSFW. Also, Bill's using another form. Very creepy.

“That officially sucked.” Dipper glowered at the marks on his body as his sister and the imps bathed him again. “And why do I need another bath? This one smells funny!”  
  
“Because it is what Lord Cipher wants.” One of the imps said, opening a bottle and lathering the contents into their hands before they moved the lather to his hair, carefully massing his head. It felt nice, but Dipper was determined to not look happy. “Did you know he's rather fond of the smell of lilies?”  
  
“Lilies? What, is that what this smell is?” Dipper frowned. “And is this eye thing going to affect my eyesight at all?”  
  
“We do not know.” Another imp admitted. “We have never had a demon bond with a human like this before, so we don't know the effects. He was warned about possible side-effects, but he was very intent on continuing.”  
  
“What about lilies?” Mabel asked as she rubbed lotion on Dipper's arm.  
  
“They're making me smell like lilies because Bill likes the smell.” Dipper told her.  
  
“Oh. And what about your eyesight?” Mabel asked as she continued  
  
“They don't know what's gonna happen to that. Aside from it not looking human anymore. At least it's not yellow!” Dipper groaned and threw his head back in frustration, his hands kept still by Mabel and another imp. “I didn't ask for this! This is not my choice! Why did he marry Gideon, he's the one who summoned him in the first place! Or Ford, he summoned him even earlier!”  
  
The imps laughed and Dipper shot them a dirty look. “Oh, child, that's not why he married you!” One of them said.  
  
“Then why did he?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“You were destined.” Another imp said.  
  
“Destined?! What?!” Dipper yelled, standing up.  
  
“Okay, I'm lost.” Mabel admitted.  
  
“They're claiming that I was 'DESTINED' to marry Bill Cipher!” Dipper huffed as he explained.  
  
“Wow, creepy.” Mabel stood up and gently coaxed her brother into sitting. “Not much we can do about it now, though...”  
  
“Yeah.” He sighed, glaring at the ring still stuck on his finger after sitting down again. “I hate him so much...”  
  
“I know, brobro.” Mabel smiled a bit and rubbed his head. “I think I know more than anyone else in this whole world how much you don't like Bill Cipher.”  
  
The rest of the bath went on in silence and then he was being toweled off and dressed in some kind of fancy robe and the sandals again. Then he was led out of the room and taken up some stairs until they reached one of the towers. Then the door was opened and he was let inside, but Mabel was stopped at the door.  
  
“Mabel?” Dipper looked over at her.  
  
Mabel shrugged. “I guess only you're allowed in here. See you later, bro.”  
  
Dipper sighed as the imps closed the door. Then he walked over to the window and looked out it, staring at the Northwest manor in the distance and the construction still ongoing. The castle had been finished in record time, he must've gotten a lot more help or made a lot of this thing out of magic. The construction down below was making good progress, too. Maybe three days, at most.  
  
“It's beautiful, isn't it?” He was startled by a voice by his ear and arms wrapping around his shoulder. He hadn't noticed the door even open, when had Bill Cipher gotten so close?! He glanced at him and saw he was in a robe of his own, golden and black and covered in a brick pattern. “Soon we'll be able to move everyone out of the manor.” He glanced at Dipper, smirking. “Would you rather your sister remain in the castle with us as a servant or join the rest of your family down there?”  
  
“...” Dipper pursed his lips, thinking it over. If she stayed in the castle, he would be able to say her every day. And he just couldn't live without his sister... “...Castle.”  
  
Bill nodded and then moved his arms, one hand sliding down Dipper's arm and gripping his hand, turning him to face him as he stepped back from the window. “Now that we have that figured out, let's not think about the outside anymore.” He snapped his fingers and a black curtain fell over the window, candles lighting around the room with blue flame and the door locking with a click. “After all, it's our wedding night.” He pulled Dipper closer to him and gripped his chin. “And I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to put my hands on your physical body.” He murmured, pressing his lips to Dipper's.  
  
Oh, right. Of course. Dipper should've known that this would be happening. Bill had teased him and toyed with him and even had sex with him in the Mindscape and through his dreams and now that they were both physically here... “...Is it going to hurt?”  
  
“Considering how this is reality and not just in your head? It always hurts the first time.” Bill purred, moving his hand from Dipper's chin to the tie keeping Dipper's robe shut. “Don't worry, though. I wouldn't break my favorite little fleshbag so soon.” He tugged on the tie and it came loose, the robe falling open with nothing keeping it shut.  
  
Dipper blushed and tried to close it with his free hand but Bill caught his hand with his other hand and chuckled, leaning in to kiss his neck. “H-Hey, I never said I was okay with this!”  
  
“Mm, but we're married, remember? That gives me permission.” Bill smirked up at him and then straightened up.  
  
“That's not true, I can still say I'm not in the mood.” Dipper said, trying to pull free.  
  
Bill grinned. “You could, but then I might have to take out my frustration on someone else.” He started to step towards the bed, pulling Dipper along with him.  
  
“That's not fair! And I'm pretty sure it's abusive!” Dipper tried to pull free again. “C-Can't this wait until I'm older?”  
  
“Pine Tree, my precious little puppet, when have I ever NOT been abusive to you?” Bill chuckled darkly and then turned them so Dipper's back was to the bed. “All things considered, I'm being very nice.” He lifted him up by his arms and then threw him onto the bed, climbing on after him.  
  
“Oof! _That_ wasn't nice!” Dipper huffed, sitting up and covering himself with his robe. Bill was over him in moments, though, and he was pinning him down with his hands at the side of his head while pulling the robe open...wait, something wasn't right. “...If your hands are holding me down...what's undressing me?”  
  
“My hands.” Bill grinned. His robe had been removed while Dipper was focused on his own robe and Dipper noticed that his skin had changed to a much darker color, almost black, and the color was creeping up to his face as he leaned over him. “Aww, don't you like surprises? This is another one of my forms.”  
  
Dipper paled and looked at Bill's torso nervously. “How many hands do you have?”  
  
“Six.” Bill leaned in and kissed his neck.  
  
“Six hands and two legs...” Dipper shivered.  
  
“Are you scared, Pine Tree?” Bill grinned at him. “Too many hands for your comfort? Too _monstrous_ for you to handle?”  
  
The black color had completely covered his face, though his hair and eyes stayed golden-yellow. Dipper squirmed in discomfort as he felt another set of hands stroking his bare legs sensually. “It's...uh...different. Yeah, different. Couldn't you...go back to the other one?” He asked nervously.  
  
“Well, I was _going_ to, but _you_ kept squirming around and trying to _run_ , forcing me to use my extra hands to make you _**stay put**_.” Bill tightened his grip on Dipper's wrists, smirking at the boy's wince of pain. “And, well, I enjoy this form too much to revert back right after changing into it. You'll have to get used to it.”  
  
Dipper's eyes widened and his pupils shrank in fear as the demon ran his extra hands down his body. No amount of reasoning would work with Bill anymore, he wasn't getting out of this. He shivered and looked to the side, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes that this would turn out to have all been a bad dream. When he felt Bill's tongue on his neck, though, he knew that this was reality, he was married to a demon, and there was no getting out of his wedding night.  
  
“W-Wait...” Dipper looked at him, trying to force his voice not to waver. “O-Okay...I'll sleep with you...just let me have the use of my arms, okay?”  
  
Bill stared at him, trying to determine if he was lying, and then pulled his hands off Dipper's wrists. “If you try anything, I will hurt you.” He said warningly.  
  
“Hah, as if I'd try anything now?” Dipper glanced away nervously. “I know when I've lost.”  
  
“Mm, no, you have a habit of _not_ knowing when you've lost, but as long as you don't resist tonight then you don't get in trouble.” Bill kissed him, stroking his lips with his tongue. Dipper reluctantly parted them, letting the demon molest his mouth.  
  
Dipper couldn't deny that, and reached out to touch Bill's chest. It had a texture like a brick wall, but also skin, and it was weird. Like...bricks made out of skin. That was creepy enough without the extra arms. Dipper didn't think he liked this form. He let out a soft gasp as one of the extra arms started to stroke his length, Bill releasing his mouth so he could kiss his neck. Dipper leaned his head back, deciding that going along with it was the better option – he had enough experience being hurt by Bill in the Mindscape, he didn't need it in reality. Not while doing this, at least.  
  
He hated it, he didn't want it, but it was the better option of the two presented to him. Resist and be raped or go along with it and possibly have a pleasant wedding night. It was a nightmare either way.  
  
 **.**  
  
“Nn...ahh...hngh...” Dipper gripped the blanket under him, panting heavily and moaning through clenched teeth as Bill prepared him with his fingers and tongue. He had been doing it for a little bit, maybe it wouldn't take so long if he hadn't married a thirteen year old? Of all his birthdays, this had to be the worst one. He hoped he'd be able to celebrate in private with Mabel later on that day...  
  
“You're almost ready, Pine Tree.” Bill purred, smirking at how wide the hole had gotten. He had to admit, he was really looking forward to this ever since he took over. And, hey, he didn't have to worry about Stanford trying to keep him from him because his uncles were idiots and tried to go outside! This was great! He finally pulled his fingers out and leaned over Dipper, his lower arms gripping Dipper's hips as his middle arms gripped the bed for support, his top arms wrapping around the boy—teen now, actually—and stroking his chest. “Are you ready?”  
  
“I dunno, am I?” Dipper muttered.  
  
“I meant mentally, not just physically.” Bill chuckled in his ear and spread Dipper's legs wider before moving his hips back and then slowly pushing in.  
  
“Ah!” Dipper threw his head back in surprise and a pain of pain. Geez, Bill was big and he wasn't even all the way in! He was going to tear him apart! “S-Stop, it hurts!”  
  
“Oh, hush. You'll be fine.” Bill rolled his eyes, pushing in further. “You'll adjust, don't worry. Just like in the Mindscape, remember?”  
  
“It didn't _hurt_ then!” Dipper gripped the blanket tighter.  
  
“Of course not, nothing hurts in the Mindscape.” Bill smirked. “I did say that it would hurt, just bear with it a bit longer.”  
  
“N-No, I'm done! Stop it!” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Shhhh.” Bill placed his finger at Dipper's lips. “Relax, it'll hurt less.”  
  
“This isn't right, I'm just a kid! This is stuff adults do!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“Human laws don't matter anymore. Only my laws matter here in Gravity Falls.” Bill held him tighter, smirking. “And my laws say that it doesn't matter how old you are, Pine Tree. You're mine, and I'm taking what's mine.”  
  
“Nngh!” Dipper clenched his teeth before panting heavily, tears slipping down his cheeks unbidden. “Just stop!”  
  
“Re-lax.” Bill whispered, making soothing sounds as he paused in his entry. “Remember your dreams? Just like those. Relax and it won't hurt. Well, not as much.”  
  
Dipper bit his lip and tried to calm himself down, gripping the blanket tighter until he finally released it a bit. “...Okay...”  
  
“Okay? You're calm?” Bill smiled.  
  
“...Yeah.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Then I'm going to move again.” Bill told him, pushing in further. “Remember, stay relaxed.”  
  
Dipper nodded. Okay, so Bill wasn't that mean in bed, it wasn't quite as bad as he thought it would be. He expected him to just drill right in, not even try to give him any comfort, but he was being surprisingly kind. It was almost out-of-character for him. Then again, he has been known to be nice to get what he wanted...he gasped sharply as something Bill hit made him see stars and he gripped the blanket, all train of thought jumping the tracks right out the proverbial window. “Ah!”  
  
“Hm? You liked that?” Bill purred next to his ear.  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Now I know where to hit, then.” Bill grinned and moved back before hitting it again, prompting Dipper to moan loudly and practically swoon in Bill's arms. “Don't collapse on me yet, Pine Tree. We're just getting started!” He grinned, moving in and out of his human. Sure he didn't go in all the way yet, but that could wait for another time. When he was more accustomed to his size and could take him in completely.  
  
Dipper moaned and squirmed in pleasure, the pain almost completely gone from his mind as Bill moved in and out of him, slow and gentle at first but then, with a warning, faster and harder. His knees were growing sore from the positioning but he ignored that, too lost in the moment to say anything – not that he could, his mouth was occupied by moans and cries and Bill's lips and tongue when he turned his head towards his.  
  
He lost all track of time, and when Bill finally released and filled him up he followed suit, having been stroked and rubbed by one of Bill's lower hands the whole time. The blanket was soiled but he didn't even care as he nearly collapsed onto it, exhausted. Bill's arms prevented him from falling completely and then he was pulled out of and carefully laid down, Bill half-laying next to him, his form changing back to the more familiar one. He propped his head up on his hand and reached the other one to gently stroked Dipper's hair. “My Pine Tree.” He smiled. “Finally all mine.” He leaned forward and kissed him, but Dipper was already asleep and didn't respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill isn't ALWAYS a dick. And Mabel's wrong, there's two people in this world that know even more about how much he hates Bill Cipher. XD


	9. Ch 8: Clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's way too many Dippers for Bill's liking and Dipper needs to clone himself to get a date. Mabel is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Bill slipped out of the bed after laying with Dipper for an hour and started to redress. Dipper would sleep for a little while and then later he could do whatever with his sister while Bill got some work done. Speaking of which, he could hear someone approaching the door and went to open it, straightening his bowtie as he looked at the harpy outside the door. “Report.” He said, glancing over at Dipper to make sure he was still asleep.  
  
“We found an underground hideaway.” The harpy replied. “We thought you would want to come see it.”  
  
Bill nodded and stepped out, locking the door behind him. He'd be back by the time Dipper woke up. Probably. “Show me.”  
  
The harpy bowed and led the way. Their walk took them to a tree not far from the castle. “This is the place?” Bill asked.  
  
“The tree is hollow, m'lord. We examined it and...” The harpy flew up and pulled up a lever opening a section of ground leading to an underground location.  
  
“Hm, I never knew about this.” Bill frowned and walked inside, looking around. “Somehow, Stanford must've forgotten about it...or prevented me from finding out. But he trusted me completely...or so I thought.”  
  
The harpy followed him down and they entered an underground bunker location. “Then again, Stanford was never truly open with me. I could control his body, but a lot of his mind was closed off from me. The brother was a surprise.” Bill continued, opening a door. He found signs of life, old grocery bags, scattered notes, and a camera. Curious, he went to the camera and tried it. “Kch. No power. We'll power it up at the castle.” He handed it to the harpy and examined the notes.  
  
 **[3 says that it's unlikely Dipper will come back here. We should be safe.]  
  
[McGucket seems nice! 3 seemed unsure about him at first, but he seems a lot saner than the last time Dipper saw him!]  
  
[I got worried when 3 almost splashed McGucket's coffee on himself, but he seems okay.]  
  
[McGucket said we'll be moving soon. He's really nervous about the red sky.]  
  
**Bill checked the date on each note. They were all days, weeks apart even. “Ol' Fiddle was here...but where did they go?” He muttered.  
  
“Sir.” The harpy stepped over to him. “You might want to see this.”  
  
Bill nodded and followed the harpy into another room. What he saw in there made him do a double-take and then he approached the tank. “...Pine Tree?” He placed his hand on the glass, staring at the agonized expression on the frozen Dipper's face. His hand brushed paper and he glanced at it before taking the taped message off the tank.

**[ALIENS ARE REAL! THIS IS SOOOO COOL! \OoO/]  
  
** “Aliens.” Bill rolled his eyes and started to set the message down before stopping short. “...Aliens?”  
  
“Sir?” The harpy asked.  
  
“....Fucking ALIENS!” Bill ran out. “Come on, they might still be there if they think they're safe!”  
  
“...Okay, sir.” The harpy shrugged.  
  
How could he have forgotten? Thirty years ago, Stanford and Fiddleford had gone into a UFO to find parts for the portal, of COURSE Fiddleford would go there to find a place to hide! He took to the air as soon as he was outside, the notes clenched in his hand as he flew to a high, oddly-shaped hill.  
  
He got to the top and paced around, trying to remember where the entrance was. “Oh yeah, right here.” He kicked a boulder out of the way and grinned at the opening beneath. “I'm coming, Fiddleford~.” He hopped down, the harpy stopping and staring before deciding her wings wouldn't fit.  
  
“Heeey, fiddle-diddle!” Bill landed and looked around, his voice echoing off the wide walls. “Yeesh, gloomy place.” He lifted off the ground, keeping an eye out for any security programs that might've been turned back on. “Fiddlefoooooord?”  
  
He passed through hallway after hallway until he finally found signs of life. Animal bones, remains of a cook fire, old bags of chips, and more notes. Frowning, he walked over and picked up the notes.  
  
 **[3 and I have started meditating to block out Dipper's mind from ours. It's something McGucket suggested. We're...pretty sure that things won't be pretty in there soon.]  
  
[The fire scares me, but 3 says to be brave. But how can I be brave knowing that we're going out into literal Hell soon?]  
  
[I wish Tyrone were here. He would know how to fix this stupid ship.]** This one had different handwriting, less curvy and more sure of itself. A different writer.  
  
 **[McGucket's confident that we'll be finished with this stupid thing soon. Good, the sooner we get out of here the better.]** The second writer again.  
  
Obviously they weren't talking about the UFO, so there must have been something in here that wasn't anymore. Bill frowned and gathered up these notes as well, looking at the last one as he did.  
  
 **[Just a little bit more and we're done! Luckily we're not doing any of the actual mechanical stuff, no idea what oil would do to us!]** It was the first writer again, and then there was a juvenile picture of McGucket and....two Dippers? He frowned and took the picture as well before leaving. His target was long-gone, and possibly a day or so ago. Well, they were at the mercy of whatever his friends wanted to do to them now. They would've actually survived this apocalypse if they'd stayed but whatever.  
  
He was kind of pissed off about losing one of his pieces, though.  
  
“Sir?” The harpy stepped back as Bill flew back out.  
  
Bill sighed and looked at the notes. “...Let's go back to the castle. They escaped.” He flew off, the harpy following right behind.  
  
 **–**  
  
Oooooouch, everything hurt. Dipper groaned and slowly pushed himself in a half-sitting position. “Okay....that really sucked.” He grumbled, blushing as he recalled the earlier events. “...Not as bad as it could've, though.”  
  
He looked around in the dim lighting and noticed Bill was gone. “Hm...” He sighed and slowly sat up. Ouch, no, it still hurt. And his arms ached, and his legs ached, and just everything hurt. “Owwwww!”  
  
“Dipper? Are you awake?”  
  
“Mabel.” Dipper looked at the door. “Uh, yeah, but it hurts to move.”  
  
“Bill's out, but he left me a key if you wanted to come out?” Mabel asked.  
  
“That'd be great, if everything didn't hurt.” Dipper winced.  
  
“A nice hot bath would help.” Mabel pointed out.  
  
“Fine, but you're carrying me. I'm not walking.” Dipper sighed, laying his head back down on the soft pillows.  
  
“If that's how you want to do this!” The door unlocked and Mabel came in. She was dressed in some kind of white Roman dress and had her hands on her hips. “I really will carry you.”  
  
“Mabel, I'm not dressed!” Dipper pulled the blanket up over him more.  
  
“Then I'll carry the blanket too!” Mabel walked over and climbed onto the bed, bunching it around him as he playfully swatted at her with his hands. “Stop acting like a kid, you're thirteen!” She grinned at him. “Dork.”  
  
“Brat.” Dipper stuck his tongue out at her as she lifted him, blanket wrapped around his naked body.  
  
“Nerd.” She carefully moved through the doorway so she wouldn't bump his head.  
  
“Airhead.” He retorted, looking around as they neared the stairs.  
  
“Bookworm.” She stepped down the stairs carefully, watching her feet.  
  
“All brawn and no brain.” He looked where they went as well.  
  
“Noodle-legs.” She got to the bottom of the steps and went down the hall, heading for the other sets of stairs.  
  
“Bill needs to install an elevator.” Dipper commented.  
  
“We'll tell him when he gets back.” Mabel said, carefully going down the stairs.  
  
“If I break my neck on these things it's his fault.” Dipper looked at the stairs and then her. “Where were we?”  
  
“I called you 'noodle-legs'.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Glitter-breath.” Dipper retorted.  
  
“Ink-lips.” They got to the bottom and she carried him to the large bathing room.  
  
“I....can't think of something to retort with.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Yes! Mabel wins!” Mabel cheered as they entered the room. Then she set him down at the edge of the bath and carefully helped him in, putting as little weight on his body as possible.  
  
“Yes, yes. In the game of insults, Mabel wins.” He winced a bit as he entered the water and then relaxed, letting the water go up to his shoulders. “Oh, this does feel nice.”  
  
“Mm, maybe I'll join you.” Mabel started to unfasten her dress, making sure no imps were around before she climbed in next to him. “Ahh, yeah. That is nice.”  
  
Dipper looked at her. “It's been years since we last bathed together.”  
  
“Yeah, it has.” She grinned. “You've certainly grown since.”  
  
Dipper blushed. “Well, so have you! Though not too noticeably.”  
  
Mabel looked at her flat chest. “I'll grow.” She pouted. “Just wait, puberty will hit me aaaany day now!”  
  
“Oh, like you need to grow any taller?” Dipper chuckled.  
  
Mabel looked at him. “Well, considering you're taller than me now...”  
  
“What?! When did _that_ happen?!” Dipper jolted in surprise, the water sloshing around him.  
  
“Sometime in the past three months, obviously.” Mabel poked his forehead. “How's your eye, by the way?”  
  
“Eye works fine, still no differences.” Dipper shrugged. “I can just understand gibberish now.”  
  
“'Demonic', actually.” They both jumped at Bill's voice speaking. “It's demonic tongue, not gibberish.”  
  
Dipper looked over to see Bill looking at some papers while leaning against the door. “Y-You're back.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Bill looked at him. “Ol' Fiddle's flown the coop, along with a couple kids I never knew about.”  
  
“Kids?” Mabel looked over at him.  
  
Bill walked over and knelt by the water, pulling out the picture and showing it to them. “Recognize anyone?”  
  
Mabel stared at the picture in confusion and Dipper sucked in his breath. “Dipper?” She looked at him.  
  
“Uhh...” Dipper shrank into the water.  
  
“Dipper, what did you do?” She asked.  
  
“I...uh...IusedthemagicalcopymachinetomakeclonesofmyselfsoIcoulddistractRobbieanddancewithWendy.” He said in a rushed pace.  
  
“...You whaaaaat?” Mabel raised an eyebrow. “Say that again, slower.”  
  
“...I used the magical copy machine to make clones of myself so I could distract Robbie and dance with Wendy. During that party you first met Pacifica at.” Dipper clarified.  
  
“...Clones.” Bill looked at the paper. “How many?”  
  
“Well, technically I cloned, like, ten, but most of them, uh, died.” Dipper glanced away.  
  
“Died?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Yeah. They tried to kill me, so I killed them.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“How unusually violent and vindictive of you.” Bill chuckled. “Never underestimate a human's self-preservation instinct. So, how many left?”  
  
“Huh?” Dipper blinked, confused by the question.  
  
“How many left?” Bill repeated. “You said 'most'.”  
  
“Well, only two were missing. The ones in that picture.” Dipper pointed to it.  
  
“Then why is there a frozen you underground?” Bill asked.  
  
“Oh! Uh, that's the shapeshifter.” Dipper squirmed nervously, “You didn't...let it out, did you?”  
  
“No.” Bill stood up. “So, two clones of you are out in the rest of the world with Fiddleford right now, is that what I'm hearing?”  
  
Dipper shrugged. “I guess...I thought they died, honestly.”  
  
“Not according to these notes.” Bill waved them. “They mention a '3', is that one of the clones?”  
  
Dipper nodded.  
  
Bill nodded. “Alright. Mystery solved, then.” He walked to the door. “Enjoy your bath, I have construction to oversee. Also, your pig is wandering loose, I'll ring him here so he's not eaten.” He walked out.  
  
“Thank you!” Mabel called after him, then looked at Dipper. “Really, Dipper? Clones? Just to ask someone to DANCE?!”  
  
“Aaaaand this is why I never told you.” Dipper groaned, hiding his face in his hands as Mabel continued to lecture him on social etiquette and the concept of “trying too hard”.  
  
 **–**  
  
“So, do we actually have a destination?” 3 asked, looking out the window as they flew over a tormented landscape.  
  
“Nope! We'll just keep flying until we find someone who looks like they know what they're doing!” McGucket said cheerfully.  
  
“Well, we'll have to land soon. Your wife needs to go.” 4 commented.  
  
“Why couldn't we just leave her behind...” 3 sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think 3 is really gonna eat Raccoon Wife soon.


	10. Ch 9: Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill both discover changes to their DNA and it's moving day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> Warning: Bill needs to watch his language. Also, a bit of nsfw.

The next few days were relatively pleasant, all things considered. Dipper still ended up in Bill's bed every night, and the other form was still unnerving, but he was getting used to it. Bill mostly left him and Mabel alone during the day, focusing on the construction that was due to be finished in just a day now. Dipper looked out his tower window and then looked towards the other tower, where Mabel and Waddles had been moved to on Dipper's request – he was surprised that Bill agreed, honestly. Mabel was leaning out the tower window, brushing her hair and talking to someone inside her room, giving Dipper a wave when she noticed him looking at her. She made a heart with her hands and grinned at him before stepping away from the window.  
  
Dipper had to admit, Roman was a good look for her. She had even gotta a little toga for Waddles, and though Dipper seriously missed pants he didn't mind the Roman clothes TOO much...  
  
They hadn't forgotten about the others, and Dipper was relieved to hear from Bill that no one else had been taken. Apparently his taking Dipper and Mabel had sent the clear message that Bill _wasn't playing games_ and no one else tried to escape. He and Bill still argued, but Bill had been backing off more often than usual and even tried to make up for it by giving Mabel something nice because he knew it'd make Dipper happy.  
  
...Since when had Bill actually cared about Dipper's happiness? Though his treating Mabel as a little pet was nauseating, to be honest, it was a much better treatment of them from before. He found that his demonic eye could see through walls if he focused, which made him nervous about Bill now that he knew he could _see through walls_. He was also able to use this ability and binoculars to check p on his uncles – though he did have a few awkward moments that made him quickly turn his head away after his vision passed over Wendy changing clothes. Geeez, he HAD to get over her already!  
  
Outside, Bill was watching over the almost-complete construction. He looked over at the towers and saw Dipper and Mabel looking out their windows making motions to each other and laughing and felt a mixture of jealousy at their closeness and...adoration? No, he didn't actually adore anything, he just liked things but never could he _adore_ anything, he wasn't _capable_ of that emotion, that was based on the emotion of _lo_ \--  
  
“Sir?” A harpy flew over to him. “Are you alright? Your face is flushed, perhaps from overworking?”  
  
“Don't be ridiculous, I haven't been overworking.” Bill glanced at her and then smiled a bit when he saw Dipper wave at him before he went back into his room.  
  
“Sir...?” The harpy looked concerned. “Your smile...it's almost.... _tender_. Are you sure you're alright?”  
  
“What? I'm not _tender_ , that's related to a human emotion that I can't feel. Why would I possibly be feeling anything remotely connected to...” He faded off, his eyes widened as he stared at the window. “Oh. Fuck. Me.” He flew off. “Damn it, Pine Tree!”  
  
“I'll just...take on overseeing, then?” The harpy asked as he left.  
  
Bill flew through the blue fire keeping Dipper and Mabel in and went up to his room. Dipper looked startled by him slamming open the door and then Bill was storming towards him. “What did you do to me, Pine Tree?!”  
  
“Uhh, nothing?” Dipper shrugged. “You're the one always doing things to me.”  
  
“No, no, your human DNA is...infecting me!” Bill pulled away, pacing back and forth in the room. “It's creepy! I'm feeling _positive human feelings_! This is your fault!”  
  
“Hey, I'm not the one who forced us to get married.” Dipper frowned. “And you've freaked out my eye, so I think we're even!” He gestured to his right eye.  
  
“How do you make them _**stooooop**_?!” Bill gripped his hair, stopping his pacing. “It's painful! I don't like it! This tenderness, this care, this...this _love_ is not a natural thing for me! I'm a demon! Demons don't _care_ for anything! They can't _love_! You've _infected_ me, _ruined_ me!”  
  
Dipper cautiously walked closer to him. “Uh...”  
  
“This isn't how it was supposed to go!” Bill lamented.  
  
“Do you...need a moment?” Dipper asked. “I could go out to hang out with Mabel if you--” He was cut off by Bill grabbing his arm and pulling him close into a rough kiss. “Mm?!”  
  
Bill flicked a wrist and the door shut and locked. “I need to reassert my dominance over you. You think you have me beaten with these human emotions, but I'll show you I'm still a demon!” He pulled Dipper to the bed.  
  
Dipper barely had a chance to unfasten his own toga before he was pinned down and Bill was unfastening his pants.  
  
Bill was rougher than usual, leaving bite marks and bruises all over Dipper's body and forcing him to lie still, his extra limbs keeping him still as he kissed and sucked and bit and thrust into him. By the end of it Dipper was more sore than their first time and Bill seemed more relaxed, apparently secure in his...demonity.  
  
“Alright, back to work!” Bill fastened his pants and got off the bed, leaving Dipper curled up in pain on his side. “Have a nice nap, Pine Tree!” He said jovially, closing the door behind him.  
  
“...Creep.” Dipper muttered, wincing and pulling the soiled blanket over himself.  
  
The next day, Dipper was still sore and considerably more covered-up when Bill took him and Mabel out to see the finished Arena. “In about a couple hours I'll be moving everyone else in, but you two get the first look!” Bill grinned at them as the doors opened and then they were led inside.  
  
It was huge inside, with a long hallway stretching around and doors leading to different rooms and stairs leading to an arena that had a viewing platform high above with fancy chairs and there was a whole audience seating area set up just a bit lower than the viewing platform. “Isn't it great?” Dipper grinned. “Such entertainment! So much fun! And no death, that's a rule.”  
  
“What if...someone dies?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Then the one responsible will be severely punished.” Bill told her with a firm nod. “I told you that no one in Gravity Falls would die.”  
  
“What about out there?” Dipper asked.  
  
“...He dug his own grave.” Bill scoffed. “And took your clones with him.”  
  
“What if he comes back?” Mabel asked.  
  
Bill shrugged. “Then he'll be back under the protection of Gravity Falls, but still be punished for running off.”  
  
Dipper sighed and rubbed his neck. “You okay, brobro?” Mabel asked, prompting a blush from him.  
  
“I'm fine. Mabel.” Dipper assured her.  
  
"The rooms are comfortable but confining and everyone will be able to come out to interact during meals but otherwise they'll stay in their rooms. Less chance of them trying to escape.” Bill continued on with the tour. “There will be guards, of course, armed only with their claws and magic so there's nothing to steal and use against them. And every day we'll get various groups of two decided by voting rounds throughout the day to battle against each other. As I said before, there won't be death so it's ust them beating each other up. I'll usually avoid an adult fighting a minor, since kids are so fragile and adults rarely hold back in a fight.”  
  
“Usually?” Mabel asked.  
  
“There would be exceptions, like your Grenda friend could hold her own against Fez.” Bill nodded. “Her I would have no problems putting against an adult, especially when she can lift an armchair with her bare hands with absolutely no difficulty.” He whistled a bit. “She's actually pretty impressive for a human...”  
  
“ _Please_ tell me you're not thinking of marrying my best friend.” Mabel made a face.  
  
“Who knows?” Bill grinned at her. “She just might hold my favor.”  
  
Mabel groaned, shaking her head. “Why...”  
  
“If I were to ever have offspring to carry on my reign or whatever, she'd be a good candidate. She's impressive for a human, incredible for a human child. When she's older, who knows?” Bill hummed.  
  
“You're already married to my brother!” Mabel protested.  
  
“Who said I can't be married to more than one?”  
  
“Good GRIEF, Bill!”  
  
Dipper sighed, tuning out the conversation as they walked. He still felt sore and a nice, hot bath would be really good right now.  
  
**–**  
  
“Looks like we'll be moving soon.” Ford sighed, lowering the binoculars and handing them back to Pacifica. “The arena that Dipper described is finished.”  
  
“Do you think they'll let my parents stay here, or are we all moving?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Well, I haven't heard him coming in and tell you to pack your things.” Ford shrugged.  
  
“Maybe it's because of the tapestry of Bill Cipher that's been passed down in my family for centuries.” Pacifica said thoughtfully. “I never really made the connection, but father always made sure that tapestry was untouched by human hands and it was always dusted off and adjusted with gloved hands.”  
  
Ford scoffed. “Your father needs to get his head on straight. Bill Cipher is not a god to be worshiped, he's a demon!”  
  
“Says the one who wrote a whole page about how great he was before he found out what he really was.” Gideon remarked, standing in the doorway. “Your brother's looking for you.”  
  
“Tell him I'm busy.” Ford waved him off.  
  
“You tell him. I was just on my way here anyway and he said to tell you if I saw you.” He walked over to look out the window, sighing. “Do you think she's okay?”  
  
“Hm?” Ford looked at him.  
  
“Mabel.” Gideon clarified. “I miss her...do you think she's hurt at all?”  
  
“Well, she seemed okay when he was leading them into the arena earlier. Oh, they're coming out!” Pacifica said, passing over the binoculars. Gideon took them and looked towards the distant door.  
  
Mabel was walking slightly ahead of the other two and Bill was carrying Dipper over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, which he didn't seem to be enjoying. Gideon focused on Mabel and blushed a bit. “She looks like a goddess...” He whispered.  
  
Pacifica shrugged. “They've got a weird Roman thing going on.”  
  
“I'm glad to see her smiling.” Gideon smiled, nodding. “As long as she's safe and happy, that's what matters.”  
  
“How is Dipper?” Ford asked.  
  
“Well, he seems healthy enough.” Gideon shrugged. “No noticeable changes...wait, what's that on his arm?”  
  
Ford took the binoculars and focused on Dipper. “...It's a demonic symbol. A few, actually. I can't read what it says, though.”  
  
“Maybe we can ask later. Any sign of McGucket?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I haven't seen him at all. Maybe he got out a while ago.” Ford frowned. “I saw Bill leaving the bunker a few days ago, he had some kind of paper in his hands. These are amazing binoculars, by the way.”  
  
“Only the best.” Pacifica flipped her hair.  
  
“Anyways, then he flew off to where the UFO is hiding--”  
  
“UFO?” Gideon and Pacifica asked.  
  
“Yes, there's a UFO.” Ford waved it off dismissively. “But he wasn't in there long before he left again, looking upset. So, I'm guessing Fiddleford got out somehow with something in the UFO. Of course this is all guesswork based on what I saw.”  
  
Gideon sighed, leaning on the balcony. “I hope we'll be able to talk to them again when we're moved...”  
  
“Sixer, there you are!” Stan poked his head in. “...Why are you all hanging out in Pacifica's bedroom?”  
  
“Because it's the best vantage point to look at the construction. Which is complete, by the way.” Ford handed back the binoculars and walked over to Stan. “What did you need?”  
  
“Well, with Dipper gone, everyone figures you would know best what Bill Cipher is going to do next, but mostly I need you to calm down the riot going on downstairs. I'm not very good at handling things without using my fists, y'know.”  
  
Ford sighed. “I'll try.”  
  
When he got down there it was absolute mayhem. The town had split into those that would listen to Bill and those who wanted to fight back and they were locked in battle with each other. Ford looked around in disbelief and then at Stan. “Stanley, how do you expect me to stop this? By yelling?”  
  
“Well, I was just gonna start knocking people out, but I figured you'd have a better idea..” Stan shrugged.  
  
A man flew over their heads screaming and the two stared at Grenda clapping her hands together before grabbing another guy. “I think that's pretty much our option.” Ford said as the second guy flew over their heads.  
  
“Where's the mayor at?” Ford asked, looking around.  
  
“I think he got knocked out by Manly Dan a while ago.” Stan shrugged.  
  
Ford sighed. “This is just ridiculous. Aaand there goes another one. That little girl is frightening.”  
  
“She's Mabel's friend, and she's fun!” Stan grinned.  
  
Ford watched as a guy struggled against Grenda before he too was thrown into the pile.  
  
“Is anyone _else_ going to suggest putting Mabel in danger by trying to escape?!” Grenda said, punching her fist into her palm.  
  
“It's not like we like what's going on either, but he has our friend!” Candy chimed in. “We will fight for her safety, even if it means siding with the demon!”  
  
“How often has this happened?” Ford looked at Stan.  
  
“Your guess is as good as mine, Sixer.” Stan shrugged. “I came out to get some food and found this mess.”  
  
“Well, where's our hosts?” Ford asked.  
  
“They hid themselves in the emergency bunker room a while ago!” One of the guys behind them, Toby Determined if Ford remembered right, said. “Right after Manly Dan smashed a vase insisting he was going to get out of here if it killed him."  
  
“Where's Wendy?” Stan asked.  
  
Toby shrugged. “I think she went into hiding, too. With that potato guy who works for you.”  
  
“You mean Soos?” Stan sighed. “It's better that they're not out here.”  
  
“ **What. Is. Going. On. In. Here?** ”  
  
Everyone froze and looked up at Bill Cipher floating above the brawling group. “I leave you guys alone and you're reduced to wild animals! Amazing! I thought humans could handle this kind of situations a lot better, but apparently not!”  
  
“Let us out of here!” Dan insisted, glaring at him.  
  
“Actually, that's why I'm here. You're moving to your new home, it's finished.” Bill grinned. “I'll take your things to your rooms, you just need to walk!” He held up a hand and orbs appeared around the unconscious ones. “Hey, Sixer! Fez! Go locate the others, would ya? I'm gonna take these guys on ahead!” He flew off with the orbs, the humans yelling after him.  
  
Ford sighed. “...Well, let's go find the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy totally would've joined the battle but Soos pulled her out of it.


	11. Ch 10: No Exceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family reunites and Bill lays down the law for the Northwest family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“I hope we'll be able to see Dipper and Mabel.” Gideon said as they set out once again.  
  
“With any luck, we will.” Stan glared at the large structure towering over the arena. “What the hell did he do to the shack?!”  
  
“Looks like he completely destroyed _my house_ and put a castle on top of its remains.” Ford scowled.  
  
“Are you two _really_ doing this right now?” Gideon looked at them, frowning.  
  
“It was a perfectly good place, and now it's ruined!” Stan gestured to the castle. “I wasn't able to take everything in the shop with us!”  
  
“It was mass-produced tourist garbage anyway.” Ford huffed.  
  
“It was MY BUSINESS!” Stan glared at Ford. “It was how you even had a damn house to return to! If I hadn't stuck around and kept it open by running _my business_ , you would've come back to someone else living there or not come back at all!”  
  
“And it would've been better, because then Bill wouldn't have gotten his way!” Ford snapped.?  
  
“He would've figured out a way with or without me and you know it!” Stan snapped back.  
  
Gideon sighed and walked back into the crowd, which had been stopped by their bickering at the front. They continued to bicker until Ford and Stan both felt themselves being lifted up, one by Manly Dan and one by Grenda.  
  
“If we're late, who knows what he'll do to us next?” Dan said firmly. “He might take my Wendy out of spite!” He set Ford down.  
  
“You're holding up the line, save your bickering for later!” Grenda said, looking up at Stan.  
  
“Okay, fine. You're right.” Ford sighed.  
  
“Heh, sorry 'bout that, kid. Kind of forgot about where we were.” Stan squirmed a bit and Grenda set him down. “Dang, you're crazy-strong. We should wrestle a bit sometime!”  
  
“Can we move on now?” Gideon asked, walking back to the front.  
  
“Yes, I believe so. If Stanley is done.” Ford glared at him.  
  
“I will pick you up and carry you if you don't start being nice.” Grenda threatened, cutting off whatever Stan was about to say.  
  
Ford blinked in surprise and looked at Stan. “...She's serious, isn't she?”  
  
Grenda turned and walked back into the crowd, back to her parents. Manly Dan followed her, leaving the twins and Gideon at the front  
  
“Come on, let's not keep them waiting!” Stan walked on, heading for the Arena at a quicker pace.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Look, look! There they are!” Mabel pointed at the crowd coming down towards the Arena, where they waited at the doors for them. “Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” She waved excitedly, hopping up and down.  
  
Dipper looked around to run forward, but Bill placed his hands on both their shoulders to halt them. “Be patient, little Pines. If you go to them now, they'll stop walking and everyone will bang into each other like some old-timey cartoon.”  
  
Mabel giggled at the image but understood what he meant. “Okay.”  
  
“Mabel!” Stan ran forward ahead of the crowd. “Mabel! Mabel, Mabel, pumpkin, sweetie, you're alive!” He spread out his arms and Bill released her shoulder so she could run into his outstretched arms. He caught her and held her close, murmuring words to her as he gently smoothed her hair.  
  
Bill opened the doors to the Arena and stepped to the side. “Welcome to your new home, everyone. Go on and pick your rooms, there's plenty for every...” He paused, scanning the crowd. “...Pacifica, my precious little Northwest llama, where are your parents?”  
  
Pacifica shifted awkwardly at being singled out. “They...uh...they didn't think they were included in your orders, sir.”  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow and then his eyes turned from gold to red. Dipper quickly stepped away from him, not wanting to be around him wen he was like that. “Oh, so they don't think themselves citizens of Gravity Falls? Or they think themselves ABOVE the others?” Bill asked, his normally pale-yellow aura shifting into a blood-red color that flared out like fire. “I said every person in Gravity Falls was to come. That includes them, no exceptions.” He stepped over to Pacifica, everyone around her backing around in fear of him. “You will go back and tell them that if they do **not** consider themselves to be citizens of Gravity Falls and so exempt from my orders that I will **THROW THEM OUT INTO THE REST OF THE WORLD TO BE DEVOURED!** ” He roared, his voice echoing around the area and sending shivers down everyone' spines.  
  
Pacifica yelped and ran back to the mansion as fast as her little legs could carry her. Bill watched her go and then his aura and eyes returned back to their yellow colors before he turned back to the others. “Well, that was unpleasant! Let's go inside, shall we?”  
  
After that display, no one was going to argue with him and they quickly went inside. Dipper stayed back from the door to avoid being trampled by the citizens and then it was just Bill Cipher and the Pines family outside.  
  
“So....Pine Tree, why don't you come say hello?” Bill beckoned to him. “I doubt you want to wait until tonight's feast to greet your uncles again.”  
  
Dipper adjusted the robe he had on over his toga that concealed the wedding markings – as well as other ones – and walked over to them. “Uhm...hi, Grunkle St—AN!” He was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Stan.  
  
“Look at you...” Stan held him at arm's length, frowning at the toga. “What are you wearing?”  
  
“Isn't it cute?” Bill grinned.  
  
“No one asked you.” Ford glared at him.  
  
“Aw, you should be nicer to me, Fordsy! After all, we are _family_ now. Oh wait, you don't care about family, I almost forgot.” Bill grinned at him.  
  
“What do you mean by 'family'?” Stan asked, frowning as he opened Dipper's robe a bit. “Dipper, what are these markings? And...” He tensed up, seeing other kids of markings. Dipper quickly pulled away and covered up again.  
  
“Well, we got married; Pine Tree and me.” Bill said matter-of-factly. “So we're in-laws now! Yay!” He clapped his hands excitedly.  
  
The older twins clearly did not share in his excitement. “You married a thirteen year old? What kind of sick...” Stan struggled for a bit. “Sack of beans are you?!  
  
“What have you done to him? What are you hiding, Dipper?” Ford ran over and wrenched his robe open, staring at the various markings on his body. “What are these symbols? What did you DO, Cipher?” He closed the robe again, Dipper turning his head away in shame.  
  
“I told you, we got married. Did you expect a _human_ wedding?” Bill lazily examined his gloved hand. “Those symbols are our marriage markings, I have them too.”  
  
“And you...you did...you touched Dipper?!” Stan clenched his fists. “You sick son of a beanstalk!” He swung his fist at him.  
  
Bill glanced up at him and stepped out of the way. “Is that any way to treat family, 'Grunkle Stan'?” He asked mockingly, smirking at his furious expression. “I'm King of Gravity Falls, I do whatever I want. Human laws don't matter here, only my laws. And it's not like I tore him to pieces, he's up and walking around just fine.”  
  
“He's THIRTEEN!” Stan snapped.  
  
“Yep, prime age for this.” Bill grinned. “You're overreacting, seriously. If you're so concerned about age differences, then all you humans are way underage compared to me. I mean, come, I'm over a trillion years old.” He shrugged. “His body is sexually ready, there's no need to wait.”  
  
He glanced to the side and smirked. “We'll continue this discussion later. Pine Tree, Shooting Star, take your uncles inside.” He turned and walked over to the approaching trio. “Pacifica, _sweetie_ , why don't you go inside and find your cousin while I talk to your parents?”  
  
Pacifica nodded and ran inside, catching up with Mabel and making a comment about how lovely her dress was. Bill waited until they were all inside and the door was closed before turning back to Preston Northwest and his wife. “So, you two think that you still have a higher position in this town than anyone else? Let me tell you something: the only reason you and your pathetic woman here are still alive is because I am allowing you to be part of my entertainment. The only human that really matters to me is my Pine Tree and everyone else is excess.” He stepped closer to them, his eye and aura turning red again. “I already have everyone I need to serve me, and nobility is NOTHING now. You have no power here, no clout, and it is by my good graces ALONE that you haven't been killed in some horrible way! If you attempt to act like you're better than everyone else, I will **throw you to the harpies** , do we have an understanding?”  
  
They nodded fearfully, cringing back from him. “Y-Yes, Lord Cipher.” They said in unison, clinging to each other.  
  
“Good. If you didn't bother packing then I'll send you up to do that. I don't want to have to dig through your junk.” He gestured to the door and it opened. “Get inside and find your room. All the others have already picked theirs.”  
  
They scrambled inside, leaving Bill outside. He took a deep breath and let it out, his aura and eyes returning to normal. “Well....that was REALLY unpleasant.” He headed for the door, pausing when he saw someone standing by it. “You didn't go with your sister, Pine Tree?”  
  
“I did. I came back.” Dipper placed a hand over his changed eye. “I...felt your power flare up. Thought you'd need me to calm you down.”  
  
Bill chuckled and walked over to him, gently tilting his chin up. “Nah, I can vent on something else. You're still recovering, after all.” He pressed his lips to his and then wrapped his arm around Dipper's shoulder. “Hey, you wanna see some books I have? Now that you can understand demonic you can read them.” He led him away from the door, the door closing behind them, and headed for the castle with his arm around Dipper's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand just like that, he's calm again.


	12. Ch 11: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill opens up about his past and a feast is had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch

“I'm sorry, what did you just say?” Bill looked up from the book he and Dipper were reading, Dipper sitting in his lap.  
  
“I want Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford to live with us in the castle!” Mabel said, grinning.  
  
Bill made a face. “Shooting Star, you already have the pig. Why do you need two old men, too?”  
  
“Those 'two old men' are _family_ , Bill! And the closest thing to parents we have _left_!” Mabel frowned.  
  
“You're better off without parents anyway.” Bill looked back at the book. “My experience with family is the pits.”  
  
“Well, you certainly aren't going to _get_ another experience if you push your new family away!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“Shooting Star, but my 'new family' already hate me.” Bill scoffed. “Besides, who actually _wants_ to live with their in-laws?”  
  
“Come _on_ , Bill! Dipper, convince him!” Mabel pleaded.  
  
“Why are you against just trying?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because I don't want or need someone butting in my life trying to give unwarranted advice and judgment, okay?” Bill huffed. “Parental figures are fun-killers.”  
  
The twins were silent for a bit. “So...” Mabel spoke up. “Your dad ruined all your fun?” She grinned. “But Grunkle Stan can relate!”  
  
"Stan is already telling me what's wrong and what's right, and he has no right to tell me what to do with what's mine when the only reason he's even still alive is because of me going out and finding him!” Bill scowled.  
  
“Well, you didn't _have_ to end the world.” Dipper remarked.  
  
“Actually, I did.” Bill corrected. “Otherwise I'd be trapped and only here through the Mindscape forever.”  
  
“Why were you trapped?” Dipper asked.  
  
Bill muttered something and Dipper shifted a bit on him. “What was that?” Dipper asked.  
  
“My dad wouldn't post bail.” Bill muttered.  
  
“What'd he say? It was in gibberish.” Mabel asked.  
  
“Demonic. And he said...” Dipper looked at him. “His dad wouldn't post bail?”  
  
Bill huffed. "I was disowned and left in that decaying dimension to rot."  
  
Dipper and Mabel stared at him before Dipper turned around in his lap and hugged him. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because I was 'too chaotic' and partied a lot and ended up in Time Jail too many times. That jerk Time Baby put me in that dimension and my dad just left me there." Bill glared at the empty space in front of him.  
  
"Oh...yeah, Time Baby is creepy." Dipper nodded.  
  
"Still, I feel bad about them living so far away." Mabel put on the puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeease?  
  
"Kid, they _literally_ live right next door." Bill gestured to the Arena outside a window. "Tell you what. I'll let people earn the right to live in the castle, work their way into my favor and stuff. Pretty sure your uncles will manage to work their way up."  
  
Mabel gasped and clapped her hands excitedly. "That's a great idea! Grunkle Stan will love the challenge!"  
  
"Good. Now that that's cleared up, why don't you two go wash up before the feast?" He set Dipper down and lightly swatted his rump.  
  
"Okay, we're going!" Mabel took Dipper's hand and pulled him along out of the room.  
  
Bill watched them go and then put the book back on the shelf, standing up. "This is purely for entertainment purposes. I was not affected by her canine eye imitation." He told himself, walking over to look out the window.  
  
**–**  
  
As soon as they were shown into the center area where the feast was prepared, Stan looked around anxiously for the twins. "I don't see them, Ford..."  
  
"We'll see them soon." Ford said, but he was also looking around in concern.  
  
They finally saw them come in with Bill, all three of them dressed like Roman royalty in black and gold colors. Mabel was wearing a laurel on her head instead of her headband and had Waddles on a leash in a black and gold toga. Dipper and Bill also wore laurels instead of their hats and Dipper had a golden necklace in the shape of a pine tree around his neck. On their feet were golden sandals and Dipper's markings, aside from the wedding ones, had vanished completely in a matter of hours.  
  
"There you are!" Grenda and Candy ran forward. Bill nodded to Mabel and he ran into their embrace.  
  
"I missed you girls so much!" Mabel cried, holding onto them tightly.  
  
"We missed you too! What happened to you, what are you wearing?" Candy gestured to the dress.  
  
"Uhm, nothing really. Bill's been really nice, it's weird." Mabel admitted.  
  
"Mabel!" Stan ran over and threw his arms around her. "Why do you keep disappearing on me?" He held her close.  
  
"Well, someone's gotta keep Dipper grounded." Mabel said jokingly.  
  
"Has he been alright?" Stan asked, looking towards him.  
  
"Surprisingly...yes. Bill has been really nice and gentle, though Dipper complained about their wedding night being a pain." Mabel nodded. "Bill's been showing him books - did you know he can speak demonic now? - and he's talking about teaching him magic!"  
  
"That's unsettling." Ford remarked, watching Bill laugh at something Dipper said. "They're getting along now?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Mabel nodded. "It's weird. I think Bill's getting human feelings from that wedding spell."  
  
"Human feelings?" Ford frowned.  
  
"Hey, you!" Their attention was diverted to Manly Dan storming over to Bill. Suddenly, a harpy flew between them, letting out a loud high-pitched hiss.  
  
"Whoa, hey!" Bill held up a hand. "If he wants to talk to me, then he can. I'm perfectly fine with--oh, hey, Red!" He looked at Wendy approaching them.  
  
"What's the big idea with bringing us here?" Wendy asked, gesturing to the area. "Why are we here?"  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow. "Now, Red, I know you have more intelligence than that!" He shrugged and looked at Dipper. "Well, I suppose I can tell you a little bit. Wait here, Pine Tree."  
  
He flew up to his throne in the outlook, and the people looked up at him in surprise. "Since you all are so curious, I'll enlighten you a little! The reason I brought you all here is, funny enough, for you to do exactly what I caught you doing when I came to get you from the manor!" He laughed. "You humans will be pit against each other, adults against adults and children against children - with a few exceptions, of course." He grinned widely.  
  
"The difference between my Arena and your earlier brawl is that there will be rewards for winning! I'll elaborate on that tomorrow, but as a hint I'll say that one of the rewards is a change of lodging!" He leaned forward, crossing one leg over the other. "Also, in this Arena there will be no deaths. Anyone who kills someone will be punished severely, so no plotting to kill your neighbors. That said, while I normally will be choosing who fights whom, you may request to fight someone in particular to resolve some kind of personal conflict and I'll decide if your strength level matches up. I'm not going to pit, say, Toby Determined against Manly Dan, for example, but I might put him against Tyler here." He gestured to the recently-appointed mayor.  
  
"But we'll talk more about this tomorrow!" He stood up. "For now, eat, drink, and be merry! And don't mind the demons hanging around, they've been ordered not to harm you. And, hey, if one of them tries to strike up conversation with sign language or pantomime or badly-pronounced English, be a pal and help them out, would ya? They just might repay it with suggesting something nice for you!"  
  
He flew back down to a stunned-silent crowd and rejoined Dipper next to Wendy. "That answer your question?"  
  
Wendy glared at him. "Are we just entertainment to you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Pretty much." Bill draped an arm around Dipper's shoulders. "Go enjoy the feast, Red."  
  
"Can I talk to Dipper alone?" Wendy asked.  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow and looked at Dipper. “What do you think?”  
  
“I think Great Uncle Ford has been glaring at you.” Dipper looked up at him. “You should go talk to him.”  
  
Bill gave an exaggerated sigh and removed his arm from Dipper's shoulders. “Oh, the things I put up with for you, Pine Tree.” He ruffled his hair and then walked off towards where Ford was standing.  
  
“Wow.” Wendy watched him go, surprised. “THAT'S a contrast.”  
  
“Apparently he's a lot more willing to listen, now that we're married.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“If only you could get him to end the apocalypse.” Wendy said jokingly, then looked at Dipper. “Seriously, though. Are you okay? Has he been hurting you?”  
  
“Well...” Dipper blushed. “Not really intentionally. Marriage life has been ...interesting. The bath is way too big, and Mabel lives in the other tower so I see her out the window when we're both in our rooms, and we eat together. Bill sometimes walks off to talk to people so I can't hear them, and he has a temper but he doesn't really hurt me. I can understand Demonic now, which is...interesting.” He shifted a bit. “Sometimes I miss pants.”  
  
Wendy laughed. “Well, then put some on?”  
  
“No, Bill's got us living in a Scottish castle with a Roman decorative theme.” Dipper shrugged. “No idea where he put my clothes. He's letting me keep the Journals.” He looked towards the feast. “You wanna go eat? Bill looks like he's gonna be a while.”  
  
“If your, uh, husband doesn't mind.” She shrugged and followed him to the buffet.  
  
“Dipper, dude, are you okay?” Soos asked as they approached him by the tables.  
  
“I'm fine, Soos.” Dipper assured him as he grabbed a plate.  
  
Soos shifted a bit. “..He seems...nicer. Do you think...he'd find Melody for me if I won a battle?”  
  
Dipper looked at him, surprised. “Oh, Soos, I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask him to find her while he found Grunkle Stan!”  
  
Soos nodded. “Well, y'know, we lost phones and internet...”  
  
“I'll talk to him.” Dipper promised. He put his food on a plate and was about to walk to Bill when an imp approached him.  
  
“Your uncle...uhm...how do I...does he know sign language?” She wrung her hands together awkwardly, her cheeks tinged green.  
  
“Which one?” Dipper asked.  
  
She gestured to where Stan was talking with someone. “That one. The hot one.”  
  
Dipper laughed. “I dunno, maybe. You want to go talk to him?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
Dipper looked towards Bill, who seemed to be having more patience with Ford than he ever would've expected. “Okay.” He looked at her. “Uhm...what was your name again?”  
  
“Lamia.” She smiled.  
  
He nodded. “Okay, Lamia. Let's go talk to Stan.” He walked over to Stan. “Grunkle Stan, hey!”  
  
Stan looked over at him. “Dipper! You're not wearing pants again!”  
  
Dipper laughed. “Yeah, I know. It's weird.” He gestured to Lamia. “This is Lamia, she wanted to talk to with you. Do you need me to translate, or do you know sign language?”  
  
Stan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking at Lamia. “Uhh...I guess I know some sign language. You'd be surprised the kind of things you learn when you're living on the streets.”  
  
Dipper looked at Lamia. “Alright, he knows sign language. I'll leave you to that, I'm going to rescue Bill, he looks like he's ready to deck Great Uncle Ford across the arena.” He walked off to where Bill was, leaving Stan with Lamia.  
  
Stan watched him go and then looked at Lamia. “Uh....” He slowly signed a greeting and she let out a squeal of delight. Okay, so he'd made interesting friends before, but this was a new one. At least she didn't have sharp, gnashing teeth like the harpies. And were all of Bill's cronies women?  
  
**–**  
  
“We have to move on soon, 3. If we haven't found her yet, I don't think we will.” McGucket said, firing on a demon coming at them.  
  
“She's a survivor, she would've found a way to fight the demons.” 3 said, running up to a house and trying the doorknob. “It's locked. That's a good sign!” He knocked twice. “Melody! Melody, are you in here?”  
  
“Dipper?” The door unlocked and opened, Melody looking out at him. Her hair was a mess, she had wounds bandaged and she was wearing torn clothes, but she was alive. “How did you get Portland?”  
  
“Not quite, ma'am.” 3 corrected. “I'm actually a clone of Dipper Pines, but it's a long story we'll tell you later. We have weapons and a ship, will you come with us?” He held out a hand to her.  
  
Melody looked hesitant. “Why are you looking for me in particular?”  
  
“Because you're a survivor.” 3 grinned. “And we need people like you with us. We're going to fight this apocalypse, are you with us?”  
  
Melody looked around until she saw McGucket. “...Do you think we have a chance?”  
  
“We have more of a chance than we would if we just sat around.” McGucket told her.  
  
Melody looked at 3, then at 4 approaching the door. “...Let me pack some stuff.” She headed back in. “You guys better come in while you wait.”  
  
McGucket nodded and then the three entered the house, Melody closing the door behind them. “So...you're from Gravity Falls, right? How is it?”  
  
“Gravity Falls is just fine, there's a demon ruling over it and he's sworn not to kill anyone in the town. But he's leaving the rest of the world to die, and that's just not cool.” 3 set down his gun on the table and sat in a chair.  
  
“Do you want anything to drink?” Melody asked.  
  
“No thank you, ma'am.” 3 shook his head.  
  
“We can't drink anything.” 4 said, taking another chair.  
  
“Sounds like a really long story.” Melody looked at McGucket.  
  
“It's an interesting one, for sure.” McGucket nodded. “You go on and pack, we'll wait here.”  
  
“We're going to Piedmont next. Hopefully our parents are still alive.” 3 said, looking at his gun.  
  
4 nodded. “Hopefully they don't think we're demons.”  
  
3 cringed.  
  
Melody nodded and headed upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, looks like someone else got Melody, first.


	13. Ch 12: Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ford have a talk and Mabel conspires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

To say talking with Stanford Pines made Bill tense was a garish understatement. Still, he had to try to be....civil with him. Even if he had gone back on his deal and sealed him to a _nail_ in his _fucking attic closet._ No, no, Bill. Civil thoughts, civil thoughts.  
  
He looked towards where Dipper was and saw him walking off with Re—Wendy. Wendy, that was her name. Dipper's old crush. Manly Dan's lovely daughter, who he kept putting at risk by— _civil thoughts, Bill, Satan damn it!  
  
_ “So...did you approach me just to stare at me, or was there a point?” Stanford asked.  
  
Bill looked back at him. “Pine Tree figured you wanted to... _talk_.”  
  
“The only thing I want to talk to _you_ about is what makes you think you have the right to do all this? And marrying a child! What are those symbols, Bill?!” Stanford demanded.  
  
“Marriage vows.” Bill said, examining a matching set on his arm.  
  
“What do they _say_ , though?” Stanford growled.  
  
“Tell you what, Stanford.” Bill looked at him. “Work your way up in the ranks, earn your right to live in the castle, then join him for a bath and ask to see the symbols yourself.”  
  
“And the reason you can't tell me is because...?” Stanford clenched his fist.  
  
“Because it's honestly none of your business, considering you didn't really care about your family before and are only interested because it involves _me_.” Bill said coolly. “Face it, Stanford. You weren't even in contact with your brothers, either of them, unless you _needed_ them. The only reason you even got to meet these kids is because you disappeared for thirty years and your twin brother wasted his life for thirty years trying to bring you back. Sure, he took on your house and name, but he kind of _had_ to. And what did you do? Told him to give it all back and go back to the streets without even his OWN name because he faked his death so no one would track him down and interrupt his trying to save _you_.”  
  
Stanford sputtered. “What do YOU care? You're just--”  
  
“Just a demon out to have a good time?” Bill grinned. “I may be a criminal, but what have _you_ been doing all these thirty years to survive? I bet your crime list is as big as mine. How DID you get the Infinity Die? Wasn't it in a museum?”  
  
Stanford cringed. “That's none of your--”  
  
“When you tell me about your crime history, I'll tell you what the symbols mean. Until then, it's _none of your business_.” Bill's eyes flashed red.  
  
“It IS my business!” Stanford declared. “He's part of my family!”  
  
“Do we REALLY have to go over why family means shit to you, _again_?” Bill narrowed his eyes. “Would you have cared if he married _anyone else_? Or is it just because it's _me_? Admit it, you only want me to not have him because, deep down, you wish it was _you_.”  
  
“I do not!” Stanford said firmly.  
  
“Your making excuses for all my old stuff you still kept in the Shack basement says otherwise!” Bill snapped. “Now you can either accept that Pine Tree and I are _happy_ together, or I'll throw you in the castle dungeon and let you _rot_.”  
  
“You must've controlled him somehow! The difference between before marriage and after is too drastic! You must have--”  
  
“Stanford, I am on my LAST thread of patience with--”  
  
“Bill!” Dipper walked over and laced his arm with Bill's, holding his clenched hand back. “How about we get some food, huh?”  
  
Bill looked at him, his red aura and eyes changing back to gold. “...Alright. Alright, Pine Tree.” He smiled and ruffled his hair. “Let's go see what's on the menu.” He grinned at him and walked off, glaring at Stanford over his shoulder before looking back at Dipper all smiles.  
  
 **-**  
  
“Well...that went well.” Stan walked over to Ford.  
  
“What happened to _you_?” Ford looked at him.  
  
Stan's shirt was rumbled and he had lipstick marks all over his face. “Heh, guess the ladies decided sign language was too slow to bother with and went straight to kissing.”  
  
Ford groaned. “You're letting imps kiss you?”  
  
“They're pretty good kissers.” Stan shrugged. “So, what got him all red-eyed?”  
  
Ford sighed heavily. “I don't want to talk about it.”  
  
Stan looked towards the buffet. “Honestly, their marriage is pretty good for all of us. At first I was opposed, worried he'd be hurt, but he seems happy and Bill is more willing to listen to requests. Soos is gonna ask for his girl.” He grinned. “Sure it's normally against the law, but if he's happy and we live in a lawless world now anyway, why yell and complain about it? Even when we had laws, I saw some pretty dark sh—uh, stuff.”  
  
“You don't need to censor yourself around me.” Ford frowned.  
  
“Habit. I'm around the kids.” Stan shrugged. “Anyways, Dipper is happy, Mabel's happy – heck, even the _pig_ looks happy.”  
  
“I'm still opposed to it. Dipper can't possibly understand--”  
  
“Will you stop with the damn flip-flopping?!” Stan turned to him with a scowl. “One minute you're praising Dipper's intelligence and maturity and the next you're saying he's 'too young' and 'can't possibly understand'! Knock it off! I bet he understands more than any of us what dealing with Bill Cipher is like, considering he was harassing him for weeks before you showed your face!”  
  
“I--”  
  
“And don't even try to act like you knew all along what he was like! I read your dumb Journal, I saw you praising the ground he walked on! And those gold trinkets I found around the house? Even the windows, rugs, and playing-cards have his face on them! You joined some kind of cult, and when things went bad for you, you left it! Well, guess what? Dipper started off with bad and now he's got good, so don't you DARE go making this bad for him again!” Stan snapped, storming off. His mood was improved when the imps found him again with glasses of wine, though.  
  
Ford sighed heavily, walking out of the central arena area. He needed to think.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Sooo....I'm guessing that conversation didn't go well.” Dipper said, watching Ford walk out.  
  
Bill sighed, relaxing on a chaise with his arm around Dipper, another hand holding a glass of wine. “No, it really didn't.”  
  
“I'm sorry.” Dipper hugged him.  
  
Bill looked at him and smiled a bit, kissing him. “Hey, don't let ol' Stanford get you down. He's never been a people-person.”  
  
“I just...wish he'd try to get along with you.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“What can I say, we had a pretty bad falling-out.” Bill shrugged. “Would you try to convince someone to get along with their ex?”  
  
“Robbie and Wendy seem to manage it.” Dipper mumbled. “And they had a pretty bad break-up...” He glanced away. “My fault.”  
  
Bill shrugged again. “It's harder for adults to get over things than for teenagers to, kid. Besides, he doesn't even get along with his own brother. Why would he bother getting along with—hey, look. Gideon's actually gonna try _talking_ to Shooting Star now. He's just been blushing and fidgeting up until now.” He pointed to them by the table.  
  
Dipper sat up a bit, looking over. “Hey, how do you think he'd do in the arena?”  
  
“Honestly? I don't think I'd want him fighting anyone stronger than, say, Candy.” Bill gestured to her. “Maybe I should include fighting classes. He worked out while in jail, muscled up a little bit, but he's not strong enough to beat anyone, really. Now his jail buddies? I bet they'd ask to beat up whoever beat him up.” He chuckled.  
  
“They'd take turns.” Dipper chuckled, nodding. “Also, don't have him fight Candy. She'd beat him up.”  
  
“No kidding?” Bill looked at him. “Shooting Star made some good friends.” He raised his glass in respect. “Makes me miss my own friends.  
  
“What happened to them?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Well, we got separated after the cops busted our last party.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“Shame.” Dipper got up off the chaise. “I'm going to get more food.”  
  
“Get grapes, so you can feed them to me.” Bill said, playfully swatting him on the butt. Dipper blushed and headed off to the table.  
  
“Is it a good idea, letting him wander off?” A harpy asked, landing next to the chaise.  
  
“Hm?” Dipper looked at her.  
  
“The six-fingered one.” The harpy nodded to the door.  
  
“There's guards to stop him if he tries to leave, let him cool off. Besides, even if he DOES get out, where is he going to go?” Bill smirked and pulled out a set of papers from inside his hat. “According to these, that ship they escaped in was the last one that wasn't completely unsalvageable.” He chuckled a bit. “Clones, huh? Bunch of little Pine Trees running around...I think I kind of remember that.”  
  
Dipper finished at the table and Bill put the papers back in his hat before extending a hand to him invitingly. The harpy flew off, leaving them alone.  
  
 **–**  
  
“If you want, I can ask if we can have some made for you two when you move to the castle.” Mabel said, playing with her skirt as she talked to Candy and Grenda.  
  
“We'd have to team up, is that allowed?” Grenda asked.  
  
“We will be Grendy, supreme ruler of the universe!” Candy said, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
“Maybe he'll make an exception? You HAVE to make it there, you just HAVE to!” Mabel said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Mabel, can I talk to you?”  
  
She looked behind her and saw Gideon there. Smiling, she handed off Waddles to the girls to coo over and went to talk to Gideon. “Hey, what's up?”  
  
“We were all really worried...are you really okay?” Gideon asked. “You're not...faking a smile or anything? Also...you're really pretty today.”  
  
“Why, thank you.” Mabel smiled. “Well, at first we were kept in a dungeon and that kind of sucked and having to watch the wedding was really upsetting because Dipper was hurt, but otherwise I've been pretty happy. Of course...” She sighed, glancing away. “I DO miss my parents...I hope that, somehow, they survived. Maybe McGucket will find them!” She brightened up.  
  
“Old Man McGucket?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yeah, he escaped in an escape pod from a UFO!” Mabel beamed.  
  
“...A UFO.” Gideon looked skeptical.  
  
“Yeah, it surprised us, too.” Mabel nodded. “Have you tried the food yet? Whoever Bill has cooking the food is a GREAT chef!”  
  
“I didn't see anyone missing from the mansion...must be a demon?” Gideon shrugged.  
  
Mabel nodded, then gasped. “Do you wanna dance?”  
  
“Dance?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yeah! There's music playing, so let's dance!” She took his hands and pulled him into an open space. As they danced, she moved up close to Gideon, whispering. “I can't explain it, but Dipper is a lot more accepting of everything now. It's better to play along, but I have to admit I'm a liiiittle bit concerned. Not being able to understand anyone doesn't help. Dipper shifts into Demonic without even thinking about it or realizing until I mention something!”  
  
Gideon frowned a bit. “That's weird.”  
  
“I'm sure it's nothing serious...but I can't help but be concerned. Meanwhile, Bill is acting more...I dunno, more human, I guess? It's just weird. One moment he'd be acting nice and friendly and genuinely affectionate and then he suddenly freaks out, grabs Dipper, and they disappear for a few hours.” Mabel said, shrugging.  
  
“Disappear, where to?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uh, their room, I think. I didn't exactly follow them. Dipper's always sore when they show up again, and says something about Bill proving he was still a demon while laughing it off.” Mabel twirled away before coming back to Gideon. “Anyways, my point is that Bill for some reason thinks that his demonic state is threatened.”  
  
“So what does this mean for us?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Not sure, to be honest. It's just what I've noticed.” Mabel admitted. “But it's something to think about.”  
  
“Should we talk to your uncle about it?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Uhhh, better not. He might get all...accuse-y. We'll just leave him out of the loop for now.” Mabel said nervously.  
  
Gideon nodded. “Good idea.”  
  
 **–**  
  
Ford sat in the Pines' room, looking over his notes. He knew one of the symbols on Bill's arm... He searched through and found the symbol. “...Life?” He asked the air, looking up in confusion. “Not exactly a Bill Cipher thing...” He sighed; maybe the rest of the symbols would add more context.  
  
 **–**  
  
Piedmont was in ruins when the small group arrived. They landed outside where 3 and 4 remembered the Pines' family house being and they ran towards the damaged building. 3 tried to push back the feeling of dread as they approached the damaged doorway, stepping past the torn-off door and looking around for any sign of life.  
  
“M-Mom?” 4 called. “Dad?”  
  
“I don't see them anywhere...” 3 looked around as they reached the stairs. “Mom? Dad? Where are you?”  
  
No answer. Not even a sign of rushed packing, just...gone. The house had been ransacked by people taking advantage of the end of the world, and there wasn't even claw marks or blood anywhere. “Maybe...they were captured?” 4 ventured.  
  
“Let's hope not.” 3 cringed. “Maybe they found a shelter...or a fighting group.”  
  
“I don't see a body.” Melody stepped into the house. “Did you check upstairs?”  
  
“Not yet.” 3 started to climb the stairs. “I'm honestly afraid to.”  
  
“I'll do it.” Melody said firmly, walking up the stairs past him.  
  
3 followed behind her. “I'll go with you. 4, stay down there with McGucket.”  
  
“Why should he stay but you go?” Melody asked.  
  
“He's a lot more sensitive.” 3 pursed his lips and walked to the first door, opening it. “Look, a note!” He walked over and picked it up.  
  
 **[** __Kids, if you get home and read this, we're at the company building. The security system is tight and we have armed guards protecting us. We left you a CB radio in our special hiding place, contact us for a pickup and then stay hidden until they confirm they're from us. We love you, stay safe. ~ Mother **]  
  
** 3 held the note close. “...Alright, they're safe. That's what's important.” He looked at Melody. “And it sounds like they might have someone that can fight the demons.”  
  
“Should we contact them? What if the radio was stolen?” Melody asked.  
  
“It wouldn't be.” 3 headed downstairs, handing the note to 4 as he passed him. “It's not a usual place to ransack!”  
  
He made his way to the backyard and climbed up a tree that was shaped to be easy to climb. He found a little hole in the wood, unnoticeable from below, with a small box inside. He pulled out the box and opened it, finding military rations, a first-aid kit, and a CB radio inside. “Good ol' mom and dad.” 3 murmured with a smile, closing the box and making his way down with it.  
  
McGucket took the radio at 3's suggestion. While the Pines' parents were initially alarmed, he explained he was a friend of Stanford Pines and that he had a looooong story to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come together!
> 
> (A.N.: With the holidays coming up, I might have slower updates. I'll update as often as I can, but motherhood and holiday preparations keep me busy.)


	14. Ch 13: Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party's over and the Mcgucket has reached the Pines parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

3 and 4 sat on the couch in Mr. Pines' office, listening to McGucket and Melody talk to their “parents”. Did it even count, when they were only clones of Dipper? What did they see them as? 4 was afraid to ask and 3 didn't want to know. The building was heavily protected, not one demon had gotten through, and apparently there was a demon-hunter working for the company so he had been instructing people on ways to create wards and weapons to fight demons with.  
  
A priest was blessing water in the building to be used in the weapon-making and also ensuring that everyone got their fair share of the limited food supply – the longer it lasted, the better.  
  
A shadow crossed over the two and 3 glanced up to see the demon-hunter standing in front of them. He looked thoughtful, then reached out to grip 3's hat before releasing it. “You seem real enough to me.” He commented. “Is it true you're weak to water, though?”  
  
3 nodded.  
  
“Huh. You'll probably want some armor, then. Come on.” He motioned for them to follow. “Those coats will do you no good against a demon's water attack, and with all the Holy Water being splashed about, you'll want cover.”  
  
4 smiled. “Thank you, uhm...”  
  
“David.” He grinned at him. “David Maxwell. For being so flimsy, you kids have held out pretty damn good, I'd say.”   
  
3 nodded. “We're intelligent enough to figure out how to survive.”  
  
“And that's what we're gonna need against these guys.” He stopped to look out a protected window, frowning at the demons causing havoc outside. “They're nasty little buggers, that's for sure. And they all came from a little town in central Oregon? Yeesh.”  
  
“A rift opened up above the town of Gravity Falls. The town itself is under siege, and that's where the original Dipper and everyone else is being kept.” 3 told him.  
  
“Well, I've battled demons before. These guys seem of a higher caliber than what I'm used to, but I'm sure we'll be fine.” He looked back at them. “Now, let's see about that armor!”  
  
 **–**  
  
“So, this... _thing_ , this demon called 'Bill Cipher', forced my son into a marriage with him?” Mr. Pines said, his wife pursing her lips tightly.  
  
“We don't know anything beyond that, 3 and 4 cut off their connection right after for...obvious reasons. Honeymoons, you know.” McGucket made a face and the Pines grimaced and scowled.  
  
“He's only 13! He's far too young for that!” Mrs. Pines declared.  
  
“Madam, I think we're all in agreement on that matter, but it's too late to stop it now.” McGucket sighed. “The best we can do is kill the beast and rescue your children and everyone else.”  
  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Mr. Pines asked.  
  
“Let's go get them!” Mrs. Pines insisted.  
  
“Well...” Melody looked at McGucket.  
  
“Before we can get to them, we need to procure as many flying machines as possible. Ones that can go above the flames trapping the residents of Gravity Falls.” McGucket said. “I have designs, but they'll take some time to work on. I want to save them as fast as possible too, but we can't go in unprepared and we certainly can't go in without a way over the flames!”  
  
The Pines went silent and then Mrs. Pines started to sniffle. “I just...I just want my babies to be safe.”  
  
Mr. Pines held her comfortingly and McGucket and Melody nodded in sympathy.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Well...that could have gone worse.” Bill commented, looking out the tower window towards the arena. “Stanford was the only one to attempt to get violent.”  
  
“Stan seems to be taking it well.” Dipper said as he undressed, letting the toga drop to the floor with the overcoat. “As long as no one's dead and we're being treated well, he seems okay with anything.”  
  
“I'm not so keen on having him in the castle.” Bill sighed. “But, it's likely he'll win his way in.”  
  
“You don't like him?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Did you miss the part about bad breakups and exes?” Bill looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Dipper walked over and gently wrapped his arms around him. “Well, he's family now. You gotta get along with him _sometime_.”  
  
“How about when he stops being such a world-class asshole?” Bill scowled. “Deal-breaking, self-centered--"  
  
Dipper cut him off with a kiss. “Calm down, you're starting to turn red again.”  
  
Bill relaxed, then pulled him into a deep kiss. “Mm, you shouldn't distract me when you're so exposed, my dear.” He ran a finger down Dipper's side slowly. “I won't be able to stop myself.”  
  
“So, don't.” Dipper whispered, taking Bill's hand and leading him to the bed.  
  
Bill chuckled and climbed on with him. “Well, then I'll take what is so willingly offered.”  
  
Dipper lay back underneath him as Bill pulled off his own clothes, their eyes locked to each other as he leaned down to kiss him again.  
  
 **-**  
  
The next morning, Dipper was sore again but at least Bill was in a better mood at breakfast and listened cheerfully to Mabel talk about what her friends told her and about her latest art project and all the sweaters she was planning to make when people came to live with them.  
  
“Wait, are they going to wear Roman clothes too?” She suddenly stopped herself and asked.  
  
“Honestly, I don't want to see Ford in a toga.” Bill laughed. “Besides, you two are special. Everyone else can wear whatever they want.”  
  
“Alright, so I need to make sweaters for everyone who makes it here! Wait...” She looked at Bill suspiciously. “You're not still planning on marrying Grenda if she makes it here, are you?”  
  
Bill laughed. “We'll see, Shooting Star! I have said that she's caught my eye!”  
  
Mabel looked at Dipper. “Are you okay with him marrying someone else?”  
  
“Well, I certainly can't give him children.” Dipper shrugged. “A king needs an heir and all that. Besides, some kings have many wives at once.”  
  
“That is still a weird thought.” Mabel made a face. “Besides, she's engaged and all that!”  
  
“Pft. Her fiance is most likely dead by this point.” Bill rolled his eyes. “Or forced to marry some other demon.”  
  
Mabel gasped. “That's terrible!”  
  
“That's life, sweetheart.” Bill grinned at her and then leaned his head back so Dipper could put a grape in his mouth. “Mmm, I'm _so_ getting used to _this_.”  
  
“What about Candy? Are you gonna marry her, too? Are you gonna marry ALL THE KIDS?!” She stood up dramatically, her palms flat on the table.  
  
Bill looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “....Nnnnnnnno. Sit back down, Shooting Star. I'm not interested in Grenda because of her being a kid, I'm interested in her because she's an intensely powerful human.”  
  
“She _is_ pretty intense.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“But you can't make her a teen mom!” Mabel protested.  
  
“Mabel, the tournaments haven't even started yet!” Dipper laughed. “He's not making her a teen _anything_ until she actually gets here!”  
  
Bill grinned. “I like that you have such confidence in your friend, though. A++.” He gave a thumbs-up and then took a sip of his drink.  
  
Mabel relaxed and sat back down to continue eating. “By the way, what are we eating?” She asked.  
  
“This? Jashavecha. It's pretty similar to chicken, from Dimension 67. I imported it because it's easier than sending my harpies to track down food in your world. Besides,” He grinned, bringing a piece of the meat to his mouth. “What would the survivors out there eat?”  
  
“So, everything we've been eating is from another dimension?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Mmhm. Don't worry, though. I make sure it's safe for humans, I'm veeeeeery picky about what I feed you.” He ruffled Dipper's hair and ate the piece of meat.  
  
“When do you go out and pick?” Dipper asked.  
  
“While you're asleep.” Bill grinned. “Why? You wanna come along?”  
  
“Well...I've only heard a tiny bit from Ford about what's out there...” Dipper admitted. “And I'm really curious...”  
  
“I wanna go, too!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“We're leaving the pig if I take you.” Bill looked at her. “Though I'm sure my imps will care for him.”  
  
“They won't eat him?” Mabel asked worriedly.  
  
“Shooting Star, the imps have been nothing but sweet to your pig.” Bill smiled. “Pig's not in their taste. They prefer stuff like the jashavecha.”  
  
“Are these actually grapes?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yes, they grew in the castle garden.” Bill said simply.  
  
Dipper waited for him to say “just kidding” and when he didn't he said “Wait...really?”  
  
“Yeah.” Bill nodded. “My imps planted the seeds and I used my magic to force them to grow and bear fruit.”  
  
“Wow.” Dipper looked at the other fruits and vegetables. “So, the rest of these, too?"  
  
“Mmhm. Plants are easier to care for and get a lot out of than animals are.” Bill finished his food and stretched. “Buuuuuut, you humans need your meat, so I'm bringing some in from another dimension.”  
  
“Can we go on the next food run?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Tomorrow?” Bill shrugged. “Eh, okay. You can pick what you wanna eat.”  
  
“Yeah!” The twins cheered, standing up and high-fiving across the table. Bill laughed, leaning back to allow them to do so.  
  
“We're going to another dimension!” Dipper grinned, sitting back down in his seat.  
  
“Can we take pictures?!” Mabel asked excitedly.  
  
“Sure, why not?” Bill grinned. “We gotta be back by breakfast, though!” He got up from the table. “I'll wake you kids for it, don't worry. For today, just relax until we gotta go oversee the tournament!” He walked out of the room.  
  
“I wonder who'll fight first?” Dipper asked Mabel.  
  
“Guess we'll find out in a few hours.” Mabel nodded. Then the two returned to their plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time to go shopping with Bill!
> 
> ((A.N.: Since I won't be updating for the next few days, I'm going to update all my stories before Christmas Eve so you all have something nice to read. :) ))


	15. Ch 14: First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight in the arena is assigned, father-figure against practically-son. A battle for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“I'll admit, you're the last person I expected to come and _ask_ to fight.” Bill looked up from the application paper he'd been handed. “Question Mark.”  
  
“I was told that if I fought, I could win something. So, I want to fight and win something.” Soos said insistently.  
  
“You're such a soft heart, though, it won't be easy finding someone you'd be able to fight.” Bill pulled out a drawer and picked out a few folders. “I'm curious, what do you want?”  
  
“I want you to find Melody and bring her here.” Soos handed him a picture. “I'm so worried about her...”  
  
Bill took the picture. “Melody...” He nodded. “Yes...I've seen her in Pine Tree's memories before. Portland, right?” He handed the picture back. “Very well. Do you have anyone in mind you want to fight?”  
  
Soos looked unsure. “Well...no.”  
  
“Well! Then, I'm going to ask someone who knows your abilities.” Bill stood up and went to a guard. “Go find Stan, would you? Stan _ley_ , not Stan _ford_.”  
  
The guard nodded and headed off to find him. Bill nodded and walked back to the desk, sitting in his chair. “We'll find you someone to fight, Question Mark. In the meantime, why don't you go to the training room and prepare?”  
  
Soos nodded and headed out, pausing at the door. “Thank you.”  
  
Bill grinned widely. “Aw, don't thank me yet. You gotta win, y'know?”  
  
Soos smiled. “I'll do my best. For Melody.” He walked out of the room.  
  
Bill sighed, sitting back in his chair. “These humans and their 'for love' thing.” He murmured.  
  
Stan came in a bit later with the guard. “You wanted to see me?”  
  
“Question Mark—Soos--wants to fight. The problem is, I have no idea how well he can fight and who he'd be _willing_ to fight that won't kick his ass.” He fingered the folder before setting them down. “Have a seat, Fez. You know him best, you can help me decide. Honestly, I _want_ him to win. Call me weird, but I do. He's a sweet, honest guy who deserves to win. But we need to put on a show.”  
  
Stan walked over and took the seat in front of the desk, looking at the folders. “...They want a show, but you want him to win?” He looked at Bill. “I'll fight him. I'll put on a show and then make it seem like he beat me. They know how strong I am, so it'll impress your audience and he'll get what he wants.”  
  
“Make it a just-barely win. If it's too easy, they'll suspect foul play.” Bill looked up at him. “You're a good guy, Stan.”  
  
“I try to be. I've done a lot of bad, but I try to make up for it.” He put his hands on the table, his fingers laced together. “When's the match?”  
  
“In three hours. You'd best go prepare.” Bill nodded.  
  
Stan stood up and headed for the door.  
  
“Hey, Fez?” Bill spoke up. “Do me a favor, keep your brother out of trouble. I don't want him pissing off a member of my audience and getting himself killed. It's too much of a mess to deal with.”  
  
Stan chuckled and nodded. “I'll do my best.” He headed out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Bill sat back in the chair, sighing. “Well...we have our first competitors.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“So, who's fighting?” Dipper asked as Bill led him and Mabel to the viewing platform.  
  
“You'll see.” Bill took his seat, the teens taking their seats on either side of him.  
  
The audience gathered in a lower area, and the other “competitors” gathered in an even lower viewing area. Bill stood up and clapped his hands together. “Bring out the fighters!”  
  
The doors at either end of the arena opened and Stan and Soos stepped out, facing each other. “Now, remember. No weapons, no death, and make a show of it!” Bill told them, then swung his hand down. “Begin!”  
  
Dipper and Mabel gasped as Soos and Stan went towards each other, stopping when they got close enough to size each other up and then they moved in a clockwise motion, waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
Finally, Soos made his move. Stan recognized it as a rookie mistake to go for his stomach and blocked it with ease before shoving him back. Soos stumbled back and then swung at him again, Stan once again blocking.  
  
“C'mon, Soos. You gotta be serious.” Stan grinned at him. “You're doing it for your girl, aren't you?”  
  
“Melody...” Soos nodded and changed his stance. Stan nodded approvingly and swung at him, Soos blocking it before sending his own swing at Stan.  
  
Bill watched as the fight went on, the demonic audience cheering and laughing as the two humans battled. He could see Stan quietly giving Soos advice, but the audience couldn't tell when they were locked together like that. Dipper and Mabel cried out and gasped with the other humans watching as Soos battled the one he considered a father-figure. Finally, after it had gone on for almost fifteen minutes and the audience was getting antsy, Soos finally hit Stan with a blow that sent him stumbling back. Stan hit the ground and Soos came at him, about to strike him once he was down.  
  
“Stop!” Bill stood up. “Question Mark wins. No need to beat Fez's face in.” He chuckled and the other demons laughed.  
  
Soos stepped back, looking at his hands in shock. “M-Mr. Pines, I'm sor--”  
  
“Hey, don't sweat it.” Stan slowly got up, wincing a bit. “You really wanted to see your girl.” He smiled. “You deserved this win.”  
  
Soos nodded. Bill called for them to leave and let the next competitors enter.  
  
 **–**  
  
Stan waited until he was out of view of anyone else and then chuckled. “He's a soft heart, but he's got promise.”  
  
“You're hurt.” Ford frowned, walking over to him.  
  
“Hey, I knew it was gonna happen.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“Why would he fight you? I thought he cared for you.” Ford looked confused.  
  
“He does. It tore him up, but he's got something more important than me to fight for. And anyways, I volunteered.” Stan chuckled, standing up straight. “I'm not as hurt as I acted, poindexter.”  
  
Ford sighed. “I hope that's the case. I don't know if I could handle losing you, too.”  
  
“Nice to know you care.” Stan shrugged. “Soos would never seriously hurt me, no matter how caught up in the moment. He's a big ol' teddy bear.” He smiled.  
  
“Let's get you back to our room.” Ford said.  
  
Stan nodded and they went down the hall together, listening to the roar of the crowd as another pair fought in the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soos is such a gentle soul.


	16. Ch 15: Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill sends someone to find Melody, while Melody trains with 3 and 4 for the coming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“What do you mean she's not there?” Bill demanded. The harpy in front of him flinched at his tone. “Was she killed?”  
  
“N-No, there's evidence of a small ship near the building...burnt grass...” The harpy said nervously.  
  
“A ship?” Bill stood up from his throne. “I'll go investigate this matter myself. Lead the way!”  
  
The harpy nodded and they both left the castle. The first day of battles had gone well and the audience was pleased and the victors had been rewarded – all but one. He sped off at high speed to Portland, where he found signs of rushed packing and burnt grass outside the building.  
  
“....Fiddleford H. McGucket, you bastard.” He muttered, frowning. He knelt down at the burnt spot and closed his eyes, focusing. He could feel minds that had been here, two that was familiar but felt so wrong and two that were definitely McGucket and a woman. “I'll have to pick up the search, then...won't I?” He muttered, standing up.  
  
“Lord Cipher?” The harpy asked.  
  
“She's with the resistance.” Bill sighed. “I'll have to tell Question Mark. Let's hope that she's safe.”  
  
**–**  
  
“Again.” David Maxwell adjusted the target back a bit. “You're doing good so far, Ms. Melody.” He smiled and walked over to check on the others.  
  
“I have to be good, if I'm going to save Soos.” She said, firing on the target. The bullet pierced the target's center and she smiled.  
  
“When can we go and fight REAL demons?” 3 asked as he reloaded his gun.  
  
“When I think you're ready. Holy Bullets aren't easy to make.” David told him. “Where's 4?”  
  
“He had to take a short break. He's more of a medic, anyway.” 3 said as he aimed and fired again.  
  
“Well, even the medics need to know how to shoot. I'll go find him.” David started to head off.  
  
“He's in the library.” 3 told him. “I just connected with his mind.”  
  
“Have I mentioned how cool that mind-link thing is?” David grinned. “Thanks, I'll go get him.”  
  
“Whatever.” 3 fired at the target again.  
  
**-**  
  
David found 4 looking in a book on ancient demonic rituals. “Hey, kiddo. What'cha got there?”  
  
“I'm trying to find the spell they used on Dipper during his...'wedding'.” 4 sighed. “We can't connect with him, though we've tried. Something has changed him.”  
  
“You can't connect with him?” David pulled up a stool next to him and sat down. “Well, can you remember anything about the wedding?”  
  
“Just flashes of certain moments...there was a lot of pain. Pain really distracts, y'know.” 3 sighed, turning the page. “I can't see anything here that – hold on. This symbol looks familiar.” He placed a finger over it.  
  
David looked closer and grimaced. “Let's hope that's not the case.”  
  
“Why?” 4 looked at him.  
  
“Because that, my young friend, is a soul-binding symbol. And they're almost impossible to undo.” David stood up.  
  
“What does that mean?” 4 asked.  
  
“When a human binds their soul with a demon...” David sighed heavily. “I've seen it a few times, it's never pretty.”  
  
“What is it?” 4 asked worriedly.  
  
“Well...” David shook his head. “When one dies, the other goes with them. The human is usually made immortal, as in age-less, but is still weak to human causes of death. This prompts the demon to ensure that the human mate is always kept from danger.” He ran a hand over his face. “This also means that if we kill the demon, the human attached will die.”  
  
“Well, you said 'almost impossible'...” 4 reminded him hopefully.  
  
“The last time they were safely split up...the human died a few days later from heartbreak.” David said solemnly.  
  
“So...Dipper is going to die.” 4 looked at the book in disbelief. “B-But, there MUST be SOME way!”  
  
“I hope so too, kid. Your original copy is too young to die.” David smiled sadly. “C'mon, 3 says you need to learn to shoot.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” 4 put the book away and hopped down off the stool.  
  
“How's that suit helping, by the way? Any problems?” David indicated the custom-made suit to protect 4 from any liquid.  
  
“No, none.” 4 shook his head. “Though...I do want to be real, someday.”  
  
David smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You're plenty real now, 4. You're just fragile, but that's okay.”  
  
“Yeah, but...” 4 sighed sadly. “I remember touching water and not melting. Dipper's memories. But, it's not the same. I want to be able to experience it myself. I can't even cry, though I want to.”  
  
David held him closer. “Oh, 4...tell you what. Once this whole demon mess is taken care of, I'll see if I can find some way to turn you and your partner human. Promise.” He held out a pinky.  
  
4 grinned and linked his pinky with his. “Thanks, David.”  
  
**–**  
  
Ford sat next to Stan's bed, watching him sleep off the earlier fight. He claimed to be just fine, but Soos was young and strong and Stan was...well, he hadn't fared as well as Ford had all those thirty – no, forty years. Damn, he'd caused Stan to be thrown out for ten years and...and was only just now realizing how terrible that was. And then he thanks him with a punch to the face when Stan rescued him. Ford placed a hand on Stan's shoulder, wincing at Stan's violent shudder and pull away.  
  
“Stan...” He whispered.  
  
“Sixer.”  
  
Ford glared at the door. “What do you want, Bill?”  
  
“How's Fez doing?” Bill asked, leaning against the doorway.  
  
“He's...fine.” Ford said, glancing at his sleeping twin. “Did you get the girl?”  
  
“I tried.” Bill scowled. “McGucket took her before I could. He's been traveling in a tiny spaceship with two clones of Pine Tree and now Question Mark's girl.”  
  
“...So, what will you do?” Ford asked.  
  
“I'm increasing the search, sending out more people, sending a telepathic image of the girl's picture so they know to capture, not kill.” Bill sighed heavily. “I guess in the meantime I'll reward Question Mark in some other way.”  
  
“All he wants is his girl.” Ford frowned. “He seems content otherwise.”  
  
“Ah, but you have no idea what he wants.” Bill grinned. “I'll ask him about something in particular see if he still wants it. I can find information on that thing by asking his grandmother.” He turned to girl. “I was just checking on Fez, glad he's doing alright. He's a good guy, no wonder Pine Tree loves him so much.” He walked off.  
  
Ford frowned. 'Is it just me, or has Bill gotten....nicer? No, don't believe it. It's a trick, just like before!' He thought, clenching his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McGucket is around somewhere.  
> I think David is 3 and 4's Ford. XD


	17. Ch 16: Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief shopping trip, Bill and Mabel have to take a trip into Dipper's mind when he suddenly collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Okay, so you kids are gonna stay close to me at all times, got it?” Bill said as he handed Dipper and Mabel golden cloaks with one eye on each hood. “We're not going to be on Earth, so you'll see a lot of weird guys. Don't talk to them, don't look at them—in fact, just keep your eyes on me. And don't speak English, or Mr. Kreyfeld will get'cha.”  
  
“Who's Mr. Kreyfeld?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He's a big guy in the Galactic Police.” Bill said, shaking his head. “Real stickler about Earthlings being in other worlds without a permit. And permits are annoying to get, so just stick by me and keep quiet until I say you can talk.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Yes, Bill.”  
  
“Okay.” Mabel nodded. “Can I bring Waddles?”  
  
“No, you can't bring Waddles. We'll leave him with the imps, they love spoiling him.” Bill grinned.  
  
“Aww, but if we put him on a leash...” Mabel started to plead.  
  
“He'll be scooped up and taken away as food on someone's plate before you can say 'Waddles'. I'm sorry, there's a very strict 'no pets' policy.” Bill sighed. “Not to mention that you might, Satan forbid, piss off a pig-like alien for having a pig on a leash.”  
  
Mabel finally gave up asking. “Okay, Bill.”  
  
“Good girl.” Bill rubbed her head affectionately. “Now put on those cloaks, I'm going to open a portal to the marketplace.”  
  
“How did you build this, anyway?” Dipper asked, looking at the console they were in front of.  
  
“Manpower, time, and materials from beyond the rift.” Bill said as he typed in something on the console.  
  
Dipper looked at it curiously, holding the cloak in his arms. It was just a console standing in a brightly-lit, empty room the size of a broom closet, where did the portal show up? In the wall? He looked at Mabel and shrugged, pulling on the golden cloak as she did the same.  
  
“Alrighty, then!” Bill stepped back and took their hands in his. “Aaaaand....ACTIVATE!”  
  
Dipper and Mabel had to stop themselves from screaming as their bodies started to fade away, Bill's doing the same. He kept a tight hold on them the whole time, and then their visions went black. When it restored, they were outside a bustling marketplace and Bill was reaching in his pocket, having released their hands. “Okay, kiddos.” He pulled out two glowing stones and handed one to each of them. “Don't lose these, or you'll never get home. Put them in your cloaks, they have pockets.”  
  
The twins nodded and did as he said, both of them feeling like their heads were buzzing from the environment here.  
  
“And remember, don't speak at all. If you want something in particular, tap my shoulder and point. As far as these guys will know, you're mute.” Bill took their hands in his again. “And stay close at all times.”  
  
They nodded, following close behind him as he led the way. At one point they grabbed his sleeves when someone bumped into them and Bill wrapped his arms around them protectively, moving closer to the stall.  
  
“Alright. Shooting Star, grab a couple baskets. You're closest.” He nodded to her and she grabbed two from a stack. Then they moved through the crowd, Bill keeping them close as they looked around in wonder at all the different wares.  
  
At some point, they stopped at a stall and Bill waited patiently for them to point to different things. Bill spoke in a different language to the creature behind the stall and produced gold to pay for the items, which were put in heir baskets. Then they moved on to another one, doing the same there. It was an interesting experience to the twins, and they were pretty sure Bill switched languages at least five times during the trip based on who he was talking to.  
  
“Hey, Bill?” Dipper whispered quietly, and Bill glanced at him to indicate he was listening. “I can sort of understand some of it...but not all. Can you teach me later?”  
  
Bill gave a small nod and moved them on to the next stall, speaking in yet another language for this one and laughing at something the stall owner said before nodding to the twins to choose what they wanted.  
  
Mabel, Dipper know, was at even more of a loss than him. His new demonic DNA may give him a bit of knowledge about the demonic language, but Mabel was completely human and looked a bit scared of the creatures they were encountering. It didn't help that she didn't know if they were calling her cute or calling her delicious. Heck, he didn't even know.  
  
Finally, they finished in the marketplace and made their way back to where they came in. “Well, what did you think?” He asked once they were away from the crowd.  
  
“It was...different.” Mabel said, Dipper nodding in agreement.  
  
“Heh, how do you think the demons are about your world?” Bill took their hands in his. “Ready to go back?” They nodded and Bill grinned. “Alrighty. ACTIVATE.”  
  
The fading sensation once again consumed their bodies and they lost all senses until they were back in the console room again. Bill led them out of the room and closed it behind him, sealing it with magic. Then he led them to the kitchen so they could drop off the food they'd gotten.  
  
“Well, now that we've finished that, I'm gonna leave you two and go talk to Question Mark.” He headed for the kitchen door.  
  
“How come?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Did you find Melody?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Nah, but I'm gonna ask if he wants someone else, while we're still looking for her.” Bill sighed, pausing in the doorway. “Damn McGucket got to her before I could. She's joined the humans that are resisting me.”  
  
Dipper nodded, walking out of the kitchen and looking out a window at the flames that surrounded the area. “What will you do when you find them?”  
  
“I don't know, babe.” Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, leaning into his back. “Melody will be captured and taken to Question Mark, but I dunno about the others. I mean...McGucket knows too much. Far too much. I should've captured him when I had to chance, but he was quicker than me.”  
  
“What about the clones?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I dunno.” Bill shrugged. “I mean, you made them. I figure you'll get final say on what happens to them.” He pulled away, but halted when Dipper grabbed his wrist. “Pine Tree?”  
  
Dipper pulled him closer and down a bit lower, pressing his lips to his. “Thanks for trying to make Soos happy.”  
  
“Aw, Question Mark deserves it.” Bill smiled and gently stroked Dipper's cheek with his thumb. “I'm going now. You and your sister have fun, okay?”  
  
“I'll be waiting tonight.” Dipper smiled, reaching up to caress Bill's chest.  
  
Bill smiled and kissed him again before pulling away and walking off. He was a few meters away when he heard a sound and looked over to see Dipper slumping to to his knees. “Pine Tree?!” He ran over and knelt next to him. “What's wrong? What is it?”  
  
“I-I don't know...it feels like something is invading my mind...but it doesn't feel wrong, it's just...I don't know.” Dipper held his head.  
  
Bill frowned. 'Another demon?' He thought. 'Whoever it is, I'll teach them to mess with my MATE!' He lifted Dipper into his arms and carried him to the room with the magical circle, setting him on the alter before going to a bookshelf in the dimly-lit room.  
  
“Bill?” Dipper looked over at him.  
  
“Don't worry, sapling. We'll find out who's messing with your head.” Bill assured him.  
  
“What about Soos?” Dipper asked.  
  
“You're far more important.” Bill picked out a book and opened it, skimming the pages. “Let's see...invasion of the mind...not many demons can do it, so...”  
  
“I don't think it's a demon.” Dipper said, shaking his head. “I think...I dunno, it feels familiar, like it was there and then left and now it's back.”  
  
“Well, do you have any idea what it is?” Bill asked.  
  
“No...I can't see anything.” Dipper shook his head. “Maybe...if we went into the Mindscape...”  
  
“That is a thought, but if this thing was there before and I never found it, I doubt I'll find it this time.” Bill slammed the book shut. “But, it's a start. Want me to bring your sister?”  
  
“Can we do this somewhere more comfortable?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yeah, I'll take you to our room.” He walked over and offered Dipper a hand. He shakily took it, one hand holding his head. “What kind of pain is it?”  
  
“Just...like something shoved in. It's dulling now...” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“We better hurry. If it's gone by the time we get in, we'll never find the cause.” Bill scooped him up and carried him out of the room. “Shooting Star! Come here!”  
  
Mabel came at a run, Waddles right behind her. “What is it?”  
  
“We're going into your brother's Mindscape. Light the candles in our room while I prepare him for it.” Bill said, leading the way. He opened the door with magic and laid Dipper down on the bed. “Sapling, how you feeling?” He asked gently.  
  
“Still hurts...but it's getting better.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Alright, we'll hurry.” Bill nodded, looking at Mabel as she lit the candles. He stood over Dipper and gently cast a sleep spell on him before he started to chant the spell to allow Mabel to enter the Mindscape with him.  
  
Mabel joined him shortly, and the three of them glowed before Bill and Mabel slumped against the bed.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Okay, so...you've been in his Mindscape before, which way through the forest is his main area?” Mabel looked at Bill.  
  
“This way, c'mon.” Bill motioned for her to follow as he entered the treeline. They walked through it until they found a treehouse that Mabel recognized as one Dipper was always reading in back in Piedmont. “Right there.” He said, pointing to it.  
  
“I guess it's bigger on the inside.” Mabel commented, walking over and climbing up the ladder.  
  
“Doooooo-weeeeee-dooooooo.” Bill sang as they entered the treehouse.  
  
“Oh my gosh, are you being a nerd?” Mabel laughed.  
  
“I never said I wasn't, m'dear.” Bill tipped his hat to her.  
  
“Neeerd.” Mabel laughed, playfully poking him.  
  
“Savor this moment, because it's not often I will let you pester me like this.” Bill looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Though we have to find the anomaly in his mind.”  
  
“You think ẃe'll find it?” Mabel looked unsure. “Whatever this thing is?”  
  
“We certainly don't know until we try. The trace was already pretty weak went we went in, but I'm trying to be optimistic.” Bill paused by a sign pointing in different directions. “He said it felt like it belonged, but what the hell is it? Not a demon...”  
  
“What if we don't find it?” She asked worriedly.  
  
“Well, it didn't kill Pine Tree when it was in him before...” Bill looked around before walking down the Memories path. “If we just had a clue...maybe we can find Pine Tree and he'll help us find something.”  
  
“Maybe.” Mabel paused at a door and opened it, looking in. “Whoops, singing in the shower. _Awkward_.” She closed it again, smiling sheepishly.  
  
“More of your brother than you ever wanted to see?” Bill grinned at her.  
  
“No, I helped him bathe recently. I ĵust know he doesn't like people hearing him sing.” Mabel walked on. “So, we have no idea at all what we're looking for in here?”  
  
“Not a single clue.” Bill nodded as they checked more doors.  
  
“It's too late.”  
  
They turned to see Dipper standing behind them. “You sure?” Bill asked.  
  
Dipper nodded. “Whatever it is, it's so ingrained we won't find it. I think it appeared in my head the night of the Mystery Shack's first dance party.”  
  
“Meaning?” Mabel asked.  
  
Dipper shifted uncomfortably. “I think it has something to do with the clones.”  
  
“The clones. You mean the ones with McGucket?” Bill asked.  
  
Dipper nodded.  
  
“Great.” Bill groaned. “So, what does this mean?”  
  
Dipper shrugged. “I dunno. If I knew about this, I would've known they've been alive all this time.”  
  
“Kch. I'll pull up some books, see if I can figure it out. Let's get out of here, Shooting Star.” He opened a portal out of Dipper's mind.  
  
 **–**  
  
“The connection is re-established.” 3 reported, walking into the meeting room with 4.  
  
“Awesome, now we'll have knowledge of what Cipher is up to and be able to prepare for anything.” David stood up from his chair at the head of the table and walked over to them. “I know that you might see some unpleasant things...but your sacrifice will not be in vain.” He placed his hands on their shoulders. “Thank you.”  
  
4 smiled shyly and 3 stood tall. “If it will lead to Bill Cipher's capture and the severing of his connection with Dipper, then we can endure secondhand awkwardness.” 3 said firmly.  
  
“You've done great. Why don't you kids go relax? Don't worry, we won't do anything fun without you.” He winked at them and went back to his seat.  
  
They saluted and went out, leaving the adults to their meeting. After the door was closed, McGucket looked from it to David. “It sure is nice o' you to include those kids.” He smiled. “They'd hate to be left on the side-lines.”  
  
“Well, I don't believe in leaving anyone out. If they want to fight, then in this time of crisis we need all the help we can get.” David sat down and looked over the map before looking at McGucket. “Isn't there any way we could preserve those kids?”  
  
“Maybe if we had a really big laminator.” McGucket shrugged. “But that would require building one that large...”  
  
“Hm. A task probably best to wait until after the demons are gone.” David nodded. “For now, the suits I gave them should protect them from anything a regular human can withstand.”  
  
“Do you think them...re-making the connection will bring us closer to victory?” Mrs. Pines asked.  
  
David looked at her. “Yes, ma'am. I do think that. In a war—and, yes, we are in a war—intelligence on the enemy will put us five steps before them and will likely save a lot of lives.”  
  
“What if they figure it out?” Mr. Pines asked. “What will happen to them?”  
  
“The way I see it, the only ones that can safely sever the connection is the clones themselves. And even then, they're just turning it back on. To try to remove them entirely may, though I'm no expert on magic or the mind, damage the mind of the Original.” David looked back at the map. “I get the feeling that Cipher won't take that chance.”  
  
The others in the room looked a bit grim at the prospect and then talk returned to battle plans and strategy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill has no idea what kind of threat the clones really pose to him.
> 
> ((A.N.: Sorry this took so long. Between personal stuff and me rearranging this chapter a bjillion times in my mind before I was satisfied with it, I lost track of how long it'd been since I updated. After I update my other still-sitting fics, I will go back to my routine of trying to update every week. Now that I have a Nextbook, I can write even when I'm out with my family and during naptime now, so this should be achievable!))


	18. Ch 17: Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally finds out what Soos wants while Ford and Gideon make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Bill strode down the hall, twirling a cane as he walked. Now that Dipper was feeling better, though Bill wish he'd been able to stop what was going (back?) into his mind from getting in, he could get back to business. After all, his most recent champion was still in need of a prize! He stopped in front of a door and opened it without knocking, looking in. “Heeeey, Question Mark?”  
  
To his displeasure, Soos wasn't in the room. Instead he found Gideon and Stanford talking, though they both shut up as soon as he opened the door.  
  
“Jesus isn't here.” Stanford said, glaring at him.  
  
“I thought you'd be with ol' Fez-head.” Bill leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. “And why haven't you moved in with the Northwests yet, Gideon?”  
  
“The Northwests may be 'family', but they aren't the ones that took me in.” Gideon said quietly, avoiding eye-contact with the demon.  
  
“Huh. You seemed pretty nice with the girl, but whatever. Where's Question Mark?” Bill shrugged.  
  
“I think he went to see his grandmother. That's where he's really living, you know. He just visits us.” Gideon said, glancing at him through too-long bangs.  
  
“Eh.” Bill shrugged. “Guess I should've thought of that. Get a haircut, kid. You look like a sheep-dog.” He started to walk out.  
  
“Says the one that has one eye constantly covered by hair.” Ford scoffed.  
  
“Ah, but see, I don't use it anyway.” Bill looked at him. “I only keep it to appear more 'human'. Therefore, unless he's gone blind, Gideon has no excuse for hiding his eyes.”  
  
“Just leave him alone and get out.” Ford growled, putting an arm around the boy protectively.  
  
“I'll go, but only because I was going to anyway. Don't forget who makes the rules here, _Stanford_.” Bill shut the door with a slam and walked away, his pointed ears catching Stanford speaking soothing words to the orphan.  
  
“Whatever.” Bill rolled his eyes. “Not any of my business if he decides to adopt some poor little orphan that also went back on his deal. Those two can rot, for all I care.” He muttered, walking on.  
  
He found the Ramirez's room and knocked twice. “Ohhhh, Question Mark! Can I talk to you?”  
  
The door opened and Soos looked out at him. “What is it? Did you...did you find her?”  
  
Bill sighed. “Sadly, she's been taken in by the humans that are plotting to kill me, so I can't get her. But I will. We went to her place, found signs that Fiddleford McGucket's ship had landed there.” Bill leaned against the doorway, pushing the door open wider. “Soooo, I was wondering. Do you still want to see your dad?”  
  
Soos' eyes widened and Abulita dropped her vacuum. “You...you can find him?” Soos asked.  
  
“All I need is information about him. I assume Abulita can fill me in?” Bill looked at her. She gave a curt nod, picking her vacuum back up. “So, do you still want to meet him?”  
  
Soos looked a bit unsure, then nodded. “Yeah....yeah, I do. I...I deserve to know, don't I?” He looked at Bill, tears forming in his eyes. “Please find him, dude--uh, sir.”  
  
“Hey, 'dude' works fine.” Bill grinned. “So, fill me in. Who am I looking for?” He looked at Abulita.  
  
 **–**  
  
Five hours later and Bill was in Las Vegas, flanked by three demons in case of trouble. Not that he couldn't handle it himself, but the intimidation factor tended to keep said trouble away and he didn't want to waste time. He'd owed Soos a prize long enough.  
  
Through his connections, he'd found out that Soos' dad, Johnathon Ramirez, had holed up in hiding in this casino. As if a _casino_ was a good hiding place from _demons_ , he could smell the debauchery and sin from here! Greed and lust hung heavy in the air and he breathed it in before striding inside. The guards were easy to scare away, they didn't even have any weapons, and then he was striding inside. “Ohhhhhh, Johnny!” He called. “Johnny Ramirez! You here?”  
  
All the people inside stopped what they were doing and looked at Bill and his accompanying demons fearfully. “No, no. Keep doing what you're doing, I'm just looking for one guy.” Bill assured them. “The rest of you can continue your gambling and drinking.”  
  
He walked up to a staff member. “Do you know where Johnathon Ramirez is? I'm looking for him for a family member.”  
  
The staff member nodded, taking off at a run. Bill examined his gloves, waiting patiently, until a man was brought out. He was pale, thin, and honestly Bill wondered if he was looking at the right guy. Was this guy seriously Soos' dad?  
  
“Hey, can I at least cash out?” The man asked.  
  
“Where you're going, you won't need money.” Bill grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. “Are you Johnathon Ramirez, father of Jesus Ramirez in Gravity Falls?”  
  
“Yes?” The man looked confused. “But what does Jesus have to do with--”  
  
“Okay, let's go!” Bill scooped him up under his arm and teleported away in a flash of light, the other demons doing the same.  
  
 **\--**  
  
When Johnathon's vision cleared, he saw that he was outside an arena in a forested area that had a red sky and was surrounded by blue fire. “What...where are we? This can't be Gravity Falls!”  
  
“Oh, but it is. I just took over and remodeled it.” Bill opened the arena door and walked in with him still under his arm. “Let's have ourselves a good ol' old-fashioned family reunion!”  
  
People scattered into the nearest room as Bill passed through, and Johnathon could've sworn that he saw a man glaring out from a door that was slightly ajar. What had happened here in the years he was gone?  
  
“Question Mark!” Bill said cheerfully, opening a door. “I found your dad!” He walked in and dropped his captive on the floor.  
  
“Oof!” Johnathon hit the ground hard and looked up, cringing instantly. Abulita was glaring at him and Jesus...oh, his little boy was so big now. “Jesus...” He breathed, slowly standing up.  
  
Soos was looking at him like he was a stranger, an almost-confused look on his face. “This is him?” He looked at Bill.  
  
“Yep. Answers to Johnathon Ramirez, confirmed he had a kid named Jesus Ramirez in Gravity Falls.” Bill shrugged. “I was pretty surprised too. I mean, you must've gotten your great looks from your mom, this guy's too pale and too skinny.”  
  
Soos looked at Johnathon, blinking slowly. “...Papi? You're...not at all like I imagined.”  
  
“Sorry to disappoint.” Johnathon shrugged.  
  
“You never came...” Soos frowned. “All those years...and you never came when you said you would. What were you doing?”  
  
“Ah...” Johnathon cringed. “A lot of...stuff. You wouldn't have understood. I was on the move a lot, constantly had to find a place to stay with some friends...”  
  
“You could've come back to Gravity Falls.” Tears formed in Soos' eyes.  
  
“No...I couldn't.” Johnathon said regretfully. “It would've put you and your mama in danger, kiddo. I was...” He sighed. “A bad man. Got involved in drugs...and other illegal contraband...I didn't come back because I couldn't shake them. And then the whole world went to hell, and transportation was down everywhere.”  
  
“You couldn't use regular transportation to get in, anyway.” Bill pointed out.  
  
Soos looked at Bill. “Thank you. Uhm...”  
  
“Sure, I'll go.” Bill waved. “Have fun with your family reunion. Oh, and don't forget to visit Fez in the infirmary.” He did finger-guns and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Drugs and other illegal stuff, huh? Funny how much Soos' real dad and Stanley Pines had in common. Though he suspected that in Johnathon's case he was feeding an unhealthy habit instead of just trying to survive on the streets.  
  
He walked to the infirmary and poked his head in. “Hey, Fezzy!”  
  
“Hey, if it isn't the asshole runnin' the joint!” Stan looked away from Dipper and Mabel, who was next to his bed. “Did you get him what he wanted yet?”  
  
“Yep, he's having a family reunion long-overdue.” Bill walked over and wrapped his arms around Dipper's shoulders. “So, what am I missing?”  
  
“Oh, we were telling him about the market!” Mabel said excitedly. “So many neat things!”  
  
“Maybe I'll go sometime, see what I can swipe.” Stan chuckled.  
  
“Ah, no. I don't want Kreyfeld tracking me down and being on my _ass_ , okay?” Bill raised an eyebrow. “Normally I wouldn't care, but I was risking it by bringing the kids with me last time. We're not gonna have any shoplifting at that market.”  
  
“Aww.” Stan pouted. “I haven't shoplifted in a long time!”  
  
Bill chuckled and took off Dipper's hat to kiss his head. “Well, it sounds like you're getting better. Good, because I'm pretty sure your brother and Gideon are conspiring against me.”  
  
“And you want me to keep an eye on them?” Stan raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I don't want Ford to piss someone off and end up dying. I promised my Pine Tree that no one in Gravity Falls would die.”  
  
Dipper smiled and nuzzled him. “Do we have to go now?”  
  
“Nah, you can stay a bit longer. I got stuff to do.” Bill shrugged. “I was just dropping in to see how Fez-head was doing.”  
  
“Okay.” Dipper nodded. “We'll wait here for you, then.”  
  
Bill stroked his cheek affectionately and then moved his arms from around his shoulders. “Rest up, Stan.” He waved and walked out.  
  
Stan chuckled. “He's not _so_ bad. I mean, he's giving us food, a place to stay, and he keeps us alive. He's even being nice enough to get us things.”  
  
Dipper sighed happily. “Yeah. He's pretty great.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“I don't think that will work.” Gideon said quietly. “Even if we hide the weapons until the last minute, Bill's guards will be on us in seconds as soon as we shoot one. And then how do we get to the outside world from there? Surely Bill Cipher knows all the hiding places in Gravity Falls by now.”  
  
Ford sighed. “That's true. But we can't just stay here as his captives, we have to escape somehow.”  
  
“Maybe there's a way out in the castle.” Gideon suggested.  
  
Ford frowned. “We'd have to earn our way up there, though. I might might be able to, but you're just a child...”  
  
“Children are put against children, I'll figure something out.” Gideon ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Maybe Bill had a point about his bangs, now that he didn't have the hairspray he needed another way to keep his hair in place. “Do you have scissors?”  
  
“Hm? Medical ones, and they're not that sharp.” Ford looked towards his bag before looking back at him. “Don't tell me that his 'sheep-dog' comment is getting to you?”  
  
Gideon shrugged. “Well...he had a point.”  
  
Ford sighed. “Well, I can see what I can manage. Come here.” He reached for his bag.  
  
Gideon got off his bed and walked over to sit on Ford's.  
  
“I haven't cut anyone's hair in a while. Close your eyes, we don't want it getting in your eyes.” Ford pulled out his scissors. “So, the plan is that we'll work our way out of this arena by winning battles. Then we'll get out and find help.”  
  
Gideon didn't reply, and silence fell between them aside from the sound of the scissors cutting into his bangs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Soos adjust to having a dad again? And how will Stan react to him?  
> And will Ford's plan work?
> 
> ((A.N. Thanks for all the help, readers! I had no idea Soos' dad was an American dude!))


	19. Ch 18: Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Gideon challenge Dipper and Stan to battle in the arena. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Grunkle Stan, are you really feeling better now?” Mabel asked anxiously.

“Yep, I'm feeling great!” Stan punched at the air to show how much better he was feeling.

“Well, good.” Bill commented. “Because you've been requested for a battle.” He motioned for them to follow him to the office.

“Who requested me?” Stan asked.

“You're not gonna believe it. Stanford Pines.” Bill opened the office and walked over to sit behind his desk. “He must think that you'll go easy on him. He's trying to get into the castle.” He slid the request form towards Stan. “The question is, do you accept?”

Stan pursed his lips and picked up the form. “...Sure. Why not? I've been wanting to have a reason to punch him.” He signed his name on the form and passed it back. “I'll meet him in the ring.”

“There's also another request, which I was going to turn down right away but I figured I'd ask you first.” Bill commented, pulling out another form. “Gideon Gleeful is challenging Dipper Pines. I know I made it very clear that I didn't want you fighting, but...” He grinned a bit. “This might be fun, eh, Pine Tree?”

“Last time we fought, I beat him with his own robot.” Dipper said, looking thoughtful. “I wonder how it'll go without it?” He nodded. “I'll accept his challenge.” He walked forward and signed his name on the form, right under Gideon's.

“This is going to be quite the show.” Bill grinned.

**–**

Word of course got around the arena fast that two new challenges had been issued and the demons started placing bets. They worried that Bill would be mad about them betting against his spouse, but when someone approached the subject Bill just laughed.

“I'm not going to beat up Gideon if he wins, so why would I beat you guys up for betting for him? Go ahead, place your bets, just know that I am certain that my Pine Tree will win.” Bill said with a glint in his eye.

Dipper, however, wasn't so sure about that. He hadn't seen Gideon in weeks, and he knew that he had been spending a lot of time with his great-uncle. What had Ford taught him? And did he have any tricks up his sleeve that Dipper didn't know about? It was always no-holds-barred aside from the no-death rule.

“You alright?” Mabel asked him as she helped him bathe. “You're shaking.”

“I'm just...I'm nervous.” Dipper admitted. “Why did Gideon challenge me? Is it just because we fought before? Or is there some other reason?”

“Maybe he wants to talk to you secretly, where the roars of the crowd will keep Bill from hearing.” Mabel suggested.

Dipper was stunned. “I...didn't even think about that. Maybe that's why Ford challenged Stan, too?”

Mabel shrugged. “It's just a theory. I mean, I don't know why he'd be attacking you when you've been there for him when he needed it.”

Dipper nodded and then Mabel stepped back so he could get out, the imps wrapping a towel around him. “I guess I shouldn't dress like I've been for the fight. Think Bill will get me some other clothes?”

“Ask him.” Mabel shrugged, stepping away from the bath.

Dipper nodded, staying still while he was dried off. “I will.”

**–**

“What are you planning, poindexter?” Stan asked, walking into their room. “Why are you challenging me?”

“Because I wanted to punch your lights out and it's not allowed outside the arena.” Ford said boredly as he watched Gideon work on some kind of crafts project. “Why do you think?”

“I think that it's never that simple with you. What are you planning?” Stan asked.

“I'm planning to win, if that's what you're wondering.” Ford looked at him. “I'm not weak anymore.”

“Whoever wins gets a prize of their choice.” Gideon said calmly, pausing in his project. “You can find out when the time comes.”

Stan frowned. “What are you doing to this kid? He was just starting to be somewhat sane! Did you suggest he challenge Dipper?!”

“No, that was my own choice.” Gideon looked up at him. “Dipper and I have some unfinished business. The last time we fought the robot fell over and ended it before we found a winner.”

“And what do you want, if you win?” Stan asked.

“You'll find out.” Gideon looked back at his project.

Stan slapped his hand to his face. “This is your fault, Ford.” He walked out. “I'm going for a walk, I need to cool my head.” He closed the door and walked down the hall.

Ford watched him go, then looked at Gideon. “I hate to do these mind-games, but he's too deeply in Bill's pocket to be honest with him.”

“Oh, I enjoy the mind-games. It's the one thing Bill and I have in common.” Gideon grinned a bit.

“You're a little bit scary once you're over your grief.” Ford commented.

**–**

“You want a new outfit?” Bill asked. He and Dipper were cuddling on the throne, Bill's fingers gently running through Dipper's curls.

Dipper hummed in pleasure and nodded. “Yeah, to fight in.”

“I guess I could get you something.” Bill shrugged. “You'd only use it once, though.”

“How come you won't let me fight more?” Dipper asked.

“Because you're too important to me.” Bill kissed his cheek and then his lips, smiling. “I don't know if I could control myself if you got badly hurt.” He stroked down his body gently, making Dipper shiver with pleasure. “The only one I want you moaning in pain for is me.” He murmured huskily.

“Not to interrupt, sir, but we've located McGucket's ship.” A demon came into the room. “It was outside the Pines residence in Piedmont, California, and there's signs of cars being parked there recently.”

Bill looked up from Dipper in annoyance, but listened quietly before nodding slowly. “Pine Tree, you have any idea where they could be?”

“Well..there's my dad's company building. It's pretty high-security.” Dipper shrugged.

“Most of the city is holed up in a skyscraper, and there's all sorts of anti-demon things set up around it. If they're in that skyscraper, we're not getting them.” The demon pursed its lips.

“Sure we are.” Bill grinned darkly. “I just need to call a few of my friends, that's all. Not sure why they didn't come through in the first place.”

“Friends?” Dipper asked.

“Yeah. My friends are much stronger than the rest of these guys, about as strong as me. We'll take the skyscraper together and drag ol' Fiddle-diddle and your clones and Question Mark's girl back to Gravity Falls.” Bill got up.

“And my parents?” Dipper asked.

Bill pursed his lips. “Eh, why not. If they're alive.” He walked out of the room. “I'll have your outfit made, Pine Tree. Go play.”

Dipper watched him go, his brow furrowed a bit.

**–**

“'Friends'?” David turned away from the target to look at 3. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that Bill said he's going to call his 'friends' and attack the tower.” 3 said, looking nervous. “4 just woke up and told me.”

“That's not good.” David bit his lip. “I don't know what we'll be up against. I'll have to have a meeting.” He turned to go, putting the practice gun away. “Thank you for telling me. You should go back to sleep.”

“Thank you,, but I think 4's not ready to go to sleep yet.” 3 said, shaking his head. “I'll go back to him, though.” He turned and walked off.

David sighed, running his hand down his face. “How many 'friends' are we talking, here?” He muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we're finally bringing in those guys.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine!


End file.
